Protect me
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: En pleine nuit, Harry se réveille à la suite d'un cauchemard basé sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Il se découvre un tatouage des plus déconcertants, ressemblant étrangement à ceux que portent les mangemorts... Slash HPSB, HPDM
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Protect me

**Prologue : **A même la peau

**Auteur:** Angel Boo

**Genre:** Romance, limite inceste, action, against, slash.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas puisqu'ils ont été créés par J.K. Rowling. La trame principale de l'histoire est basée sur celle d'Harry Potter qui ne m'appartient pas non plus, même si j'ai quelque peu modifié cette dernière à ma convenance (vous pourrez remarquer qu'un certain personnage est toujours en vie, sans annoncer de spoiler du tome 5). Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je ne touche aucun salaire ni quoique ce soit pour écrire cette fic.

**Note aux lecteurs:** Les personnes qui seraient contre ou rebutées face aux couples homosexuels ou avec une forte différence d'âge sont priées de changer de fan fiction car celle qui va suivre risquerait de les choquer. En effet, j'ai prévu de faire les couples suivant : HP/SB suivit de HP/DM. Vous devez vous dire que je m'embarque dans quelque chose de dingue, qui tient à moitié sur ses pattes. Je vous répondrai simplement que, en effet, cette histoire risque d'être forte en émotions et rebondissements, mais que j'ai tout prévu.

Sur ce, après ce long blabla qui vous a sûrement fait perdre votre temps mais qui était nécessaire point de vue prévention aux jeunes âmes sensibles, je vous souhaite une douce et agréable lecture, en espérant que cette histoire d'amour vous plaira….

* * *

**Protect-me**

_Prologue_

_A même la peau_

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis en sueur, j'ai chaud et je suffoque. Je viens une nouvelle fois de rêver de Voldemort. Il hante mes songes toujours un peu plus et cela commence à m'effrayer. J'ai beau me vider de toutes pensées avant de m'endormir, cela ne marche pas.

J'ai mal à la tête et je commence à tourner tandis qu'une douleur atroce se fait sentir le long de mon omoplate droite. Des picotements plus qu'insupportables me traversent la peau et commencent à me ronger l'os. Je tends ma main pour trouver la cause de cette douleur et caresse d'un geste nerveux mon épiderme pensant rencontrer un insecte ou une quelle conque allergie. Je suis plus que surpris de ne trouver que ma peau douce et sans aucun relief. Je me lève alors précipitamment, allumant ma petite lampe de chevet et tente de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je distingue une trace bleutée incrustée à même les cellules de ma peau. Désirant connaître la véritable forme de cette marque non souhaitée, je me tors le coup sans succès. Guidé par l'angoisse, je me dirige avec empressement vers la petite salle de bain commune à ma chambre et cherche à tâtons l'interrupteur. Je suis nerveux, me posant multiples questions sur l'identité de cette douleur incessante et me retourne pour montrer mon omoplate à la petite glace accrochée au-dessus du lavabo. Je tire brusquement sur mon tee-shirt par à-coups pour découvrir entièrement ma peau marquée alors que j'écarquille les yeux. Si c'est une blague de la part de Ron, c'est vraiment de très mauvais goût.

Décidé à avoir quelques explications concernant cette marque ressemblant étrangement à celle des sbires de Voldemort, je retourne dans la chambre et tire les rideaux du lit de mon ami avec vivacité. Je le prends par les épaules et commence à le secouer énergiquement. Il se réveille effrayé et, s'apercevant que je l'ai tiré de son sommeil, me jette un regard noir. Mes yeux reflètent plus de haine que je ne l'aurais souhaité et il change de tête, me demandant ce qu'il se passe. Je me retourne et lui montre mon omoplate douloureuse.

''Voilà ce qu'il se passe! Si tu pouvais arrêter ton sort, ça m'arrangerai!''

Et là, je commence à paniquer face à son expression pleine d'incompréhensions. Ce n'est pas lui le responsable… Il n'y est pour rien et je l'ai pris comme acteur de cette supercherie pour me trouver une cause, une raison. C'est donc beaucoup plus sérieux que je ne le pensais.

Ron s'approche de ma marque et fait la même remarque que moi: elle ressemble atrocement à celle que porte les mangemorts sur leurs avant-bras. Il frôle de ses doigts le tatouage qui s'obscurcit avec le temps. Ce simple contact m'arrache un cri de douleur que je tente malgré tout d'étouffer en me mordant les lèvres. Ron s'arrête net dans son auscultation et me demande comment je me porte. Je crois lui répondre que je me sens un peu faible, plus nerveux qu'autre chose mais que cette marque me rend soucieux et me broie l'épaule.

Après une longue discussion où nous prenons conscience que l'aide d'Hermione ne nous sera accessible seulement le lendemain matin, nous nous recouchons. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, étant perturbé par cette apparition. Serait-ce Voldemort qui s'amuse avec moi ? Il essaie de me faire croire qu'il a réussi à me faire devenir l'un de ses servants sans mon accord, qu'il a un contrôle total sur mon corps? Jamais! Je ne me laissais jamais faire par cet homme sans cœur ni conscience! A moins que je ne sois déjà perdu… ?

Je ne sais pas par quel moyen je finis par m'endormir, mais mon repos reste agité et rempli de visions des plus déconcertantes. A l'aurore du lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, mon esprit endormi espère secrètement que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Nerveux, je passe une main tremblante sur mon omoplate droite. Elle est lisse et douce, et à mon plus grand soulagement, je ne sens rien. Mais un doute persiste, et je finis par poser mes yeux dessus. Là, je retiens un hoquet d'effroi lorsque j'aperçois le haut de cette foutue marque. Je dois être encore dans le monde des songes, et mes yeux me font assurément un vilain tour. Je me lève finalement pour rejoindre la petite salle d'eau. J'y fais couler une eau fraîche et limpide pour m'en asperger le visage. Il faut que mes idées se remettent en place, et vite !

Je relève la tête et m'observe dans la glace alors que quelques gouttes d'eau glissent le long de ma peau. Qu'ai-je encore fait pour acquérir une telle marque? Et j'en ai ras le bol de ces foutues visions qui m'empêchent de dormir! Face à cette idée, je me remémore mes derniers cauchemars avant de grimacer avec dégoût. Moi qui commençais à m'habituer aux actes de Voldemort, je suis plus que déstabilisé par ces derniers. En effet, mes songes de cette nuit ont été composés des sautes d'humeur de Draco Malefoy…


	2. Découverte d'une prophétie

**Protect-me**

_Chapitre 1_

_Découverte d'une nouvelle prophétie_

Je sors de la salle de bain d'un pas non rassuré mais précipité. Je viens de me rappeler l'effroi que cette marque a créé en moi et l'importance de l'aide d'Hermione. Je descends les escaliers à une vitesse folle, ayant préalablement attrapé le bras de Ron avec une poigne ferme et puissante. Le simple fait d'avoir le souvenir de mes derniers rêves consacrés entièrement à Malfoy m'a permis de m'éveiller instantanément. Les marches défilent une à une sous mes pieds et semblent ne plus terminer. J'en loupe une, trébuchant dangereusement, mais je me rattrape avec force à la rambarde en bois. J'arrive finalement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et cherche nerveusement les cheveux foncés de ma meilleure amie. L'apercevant au loin dans cette salle déserte, j'entraîne Ron précipitamment dans mon sillage tandis que mon cœur semble plus léger au fur et à mesure que les mètres nous séparant d'elle disparaissent. Je sais que je me repose trop sur ses épaules, mais en ce moment de crise, son aide et ses savoirs me sont d'une utilité indispensable pour mon calme mental.

J'agrippe d'une main tremblante l'épaule d'Hermione qui se retourne et m'offre un visage inquiet face à ma propre expression. Elle me demande ce qu'il se passe et je tente de lui expliquer efficacement mais je me pers dans mes propres mots. Je bégaie, je panique une nouvelle fois face à la peur qui m'envahit: suis-je réellement sous l'emprise du seigneur des ténèbres? Finalement, c'est Ron qui entreprend les explications alors qu'il se frotte les yeux pour tenter d'avoir des idées plus claires de si bon matin. J'aperçois 'mione écarquiller de plus en plus les yeux face aux révélations, ses iris se posant alternativement sur mon épaule droite puis sur son interlocuteur. Pendant ces longues explications, je suis moi-même perdu dans un flot de pensées qui m'emporte loin de ce monde réel. Je sens ma robe noire sertie d'or et de rouge tirée légèrement en arrière puis des doigts fins et doux caresser mon omoplate, m'arrachant une douleur intense. Je suppose qu'on observe furtivement ma marque, tentant d'être discret aux yeux des rares curieux qui rôderaient dans les parages. Je ne dis pourtant rien face à ma douleur, laissant mon amie remettre le morceau de tissu à sa place et continuer d'écouter les explications. Je préfère rester dans mes propres doutes, ne souhaitant en aucun cas prendre part à cette discussion bien trop oppressante pour moi. Une question me brûle les lèvres, sortant du lot de mes inquiétudes, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la poser à Hermione.

''Quand on ressent les sentiments d'une personne, c'est qu'on en est amoureux?''

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche, comme ça, de but en blanc, au milieu d'un débat concernant ma marque. Mes amis me fixent désormais encore plus inquiets qu'auparavant et je crois apercevoir Hermione porter sa main jusqu'à mon front pour la retirer quelques instants après. Ils me font finalement assoir, après avoir vérifié que mon état de santé était correct, puis attendent mes aveux qui ne se font pas prier.

''Je sais que vous allez me prendre pour un taré, mais cette nuit, j'ai eu des visions...plus ou moins perturbantes. Avant de m'apercevoir de cette marque, j'ai rêvé de Voldemort, comme j'en ai déjà eu l'expérience avant et ce n'est pas ça le problème. Le fait est qu'une fois que cette chose s'est collée sur ma peau, je ressens les humeurs excessives de Malfoy...''

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, voyant les grimaces d'horreurs de mes camarades. Ils n'ont pas tort, et j'avoue que cela me déplait énormément d'avoir une liaison mentale avec Draco Malfoy, cet abruti écervelé. En plus d'être arrogant avec ses mots irrespectueux, il est bourge et raciste. Tout pour me faire plaisir lors de nos petites rencontres forcées au sein de cet établissement ! D'ailleurs, je ne prie qu'une chose: que lui ne ressente pas mes sentiments les plus intenses car cela pourrait m'apporter plus que quelques ennuis...

Nous venons tous de nous assoir autour de la grande table des Gryffondors pour débuter notre petit déjeuner en compagnie de toute l'école. Comme tous les matins depuis le début de ma septième année dans cet établissement, je salue de loin mon parrain assis sur le banc des professeurs. Aussi miraculeux que cela puisse être, nous avions réussi l'an passé à prouver son innocence et à le faire accepter au sein des élèves en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Hermione ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je crois qu'elle s'inquiète plus que prévu et cela se lit sur son visage. Son attitude incontrôlée me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise que je n'arrive pas à faire le vide de mes pensées qui sont toujours fixées sur Draco. Je regarde mon bol remplis de céréales et joue avec ce maïs soufflé sans même penser le mettre dans ma bouche. Sentant le regard pesant de mes deux amis sur moi, je cède finalement à leur pression silencieuse et commence à manger par automatisme, enfournant un à un les petits monticules de petits grains. Restant planté dans mes pensées les plus sombres et absurdes concernant Malfoy, je ne vois même pas ce dernier s'approcher et me donner une lourde frappe dans le dos. Fatalement, je me retrouve le nez dans mes céréales ce qui m'attire moquerie et sarcasme de la part de ce dégénéré mental.

''Alors, POTTER... On a eu du mal à dormir?... On a trop rêvé de moi cette nuit, c'est cela?''

Le nez recouvert de lait, j'écarquille les yeux face à cette révélation. Mes prières ont étés veines : cet abruti est lui aussi en connexion direct avec mes sentiments et doit savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe mais... par quel moyen est-ce possible? Je n'ai nullement l'intention de répondre à ses sarcasmes, le laissant à son plaisir favori qu'est de me démonter mentalement. Tandis qu'il rigole de son rire froid et sadique, une idée me traverse l'esprit: il a l'air tellement sûr de lui que ce ne peut être que lui qui ai créé ce foutu lien.

Il reprend sa respiration et pose ses yeux rempli de dégoût sur moi pour me lancer une nouvelle réplique cinglante.

'' Si tu espères un jour m'avoir, tu peux toujours rêver. Je préfère encore crever que d'être touché par toi, Potter. Ceci dit, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais des vues sur moi...''

Il tourne les talons, éparpillant autour de lui la nouvelle d'un Harry Potter amoureux d'un Draco Malfoy. Tout le monde se retourne pour me fixer avec un petit sourire rempli de sous-entendu sur les lèvres en pouffant de rire. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Comment peuvent-ils croire à de tels mensonges? Moi qui hait Draco de toute mon âme, comment peuvent-ils imaginer seulement que j'ai de l'attirance pour lui? Il est froid, blanc, livide, odieux et a des manières supérieures que je ne supporte pas !

Pour m'éviter plus d'humiliations, Ron me tire par le bras et m'emmène en compagnie d'Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Leur objectif principal est sûrement de trouver la cause et la raison de l'apparition de cette marque, tout en me décrispant les nerfs et l'esprit. Malgré le fait que le lieu soit peu fréquenté en ce dimanche matin ensoleillé, Hermione m'oblige à prendre place sur la table la moins exposée aux regards indiscrets et surtout d'y rester, planqué derrière un livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Ainsi, pendant que je reste toujours à moitié sonné, mes amis cherchent dans multiples livres. Deux ou trois heures après, j'aperçois 'mione me tendre un livre ouvert à une page précise, un petit sourire de satisfaction.

''Prophétie opaque''

Sous le titre est dessinée ma marque à l'encre noire, telle une enluminure. Tous les détails semblent apparaitre, créant en moi une forme d'espoir. Mon regard descend alors instinctivement et débute la lecture, Ron faisant de même au-dessus de mon épaule pour lui aussi découvrir ce à quoi s'attendre.

'' Lorsque le Mal s'attaquera au monde, une jeune personne recevra cette marque pour l'informer de son devoir. Doté d'une accélération soudaine de ses pouvoirs magiques, il devra suivre un entraînement poussé et spécifique afin de défendre ses convictions. Pour mener à bien sa quête, il aura le privilège d'obtenir un protecteur. Ce dernier lui sera reconnaissable car il arborera lui aussi le symbole, et ce avec une taille plus imposante. Avec cette aide précieuse, le combattant pourra ramener le monde dans une ère de paix et de félicité, mais l'union de sa force est le prix à payer. ''

Je m'arrête là dans ma lecture, comprenant que je dois m'allier à Draco pour vaincre Voldemort, mais... est-ce seulement moi ou lui qui devra affronter le seigneur des ténèbres?


	3. Réconfort

**Protect-me**

_Chapitre 2_

_Réconfort_

Hermione me voit arrêter ma lecture et fronce les sourcils. Je sais qu'il reste un paragraphe, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai simplement l'envie de connaître la suite. D'être simplement lié à Draco par une quelconque raison m'horrifie déjà largement. Je ne peux finalement qu'entendre ces dernières phrases lue par la douce voix de mon amie.

''Si l'un des deux, du protecteur ou du combattant, arrive jusqu'à la mort, l'autre ne pourra lui- même survivre sans cette liaison qui le tenait en vie. De ce fait, ils doivent prendre soin de l'un de l'autre pour.''

Je ne peux en écouter davantage et crie frénétiquement à 'mione d'arrêter, de se taire, que je ne veux plus entendre ces mots... Sur le coup, je sais que je l'ai vexée, mais peu m'importe ! Jje me tiens désespérément la tête, souhaitant me réveiller d'un long cauchemar plus que réel. La voix qui lisait machinalement s'est radoucie, tentant d'être chaleureuse tandis qu'un bras s'agrippe à mon épaule.

''Ecoute Harry, il faut que tu saches tout à ce sujet pour pouvoir y remédier. Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, juste pour trouver une solution. Et puis cette marque n'est pas si laide que ça et ce qui en découle n'est pas si terrible. Toi qui ne voulais plus de ton statut de survivant affrontant Voldemort, tu as grâce à tout ça une nouvelle destinée. Ce n'est pas plus mal, non ? ''

Je vois avec horreur Ron acquiescer les dires de mon amie. Ils ne comprennent rien à rien, ne peuvent même pas imaginer dans quelle situation je suis… Comment peuvent-ils essayer de juger cette situation qu'ils ne vivent même pas ? D'ailleurs, ça ne change absolument rien à la situation : quoiqu'il advienne, je suis quand même embrigadé dans cette histoire d'éradiquer le Mal, et ce dernier n'est autre que Voldemort lui-même !

Ma main se place à l'extrémité supérieure de cette feuille intitulée ''prophétie opaque'' et, dans un geste précipité, j'arrache ce bout de papier jauni par le temps. Je le froisse maladroitement et le fourre rapidement dans ma poche avant que quiconque ne me contredise. J'inspire alors longuement avant de fixer un à un mes amis tout en me levant lentement. De ma hauteur, ma rage contenue dans mon désespoir éclate.

''Oui bien sûr, vous faites comme si vous me comprenez, mais comment osez-vous me l'assurer alors que vous ne faites que semblant ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez cette marque qui brûle et qui vous fait ressentir les moindres émotions fortes de Malfoy ! De toute façon, vous ne m'avez jamais compris! Vous dédramatisez toujours les choses, mais c'est sûr, c'est toujours moi qui risque ma vie, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre!''

Je referme avec force le livre, faisant échapper un petit bruis sec et quelques poussières. Je ne regarde même pas leur expression et m'enfuit d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs. Je ne veux pas avoir à leur expliquer mes sentiments perdus dans mes propres peurs et désirs. Et puis je pense qu'ils n'ont même pas envie que je leur explique.

Je me retrouve désormais seul dans les grandes allées de Poudlar. Les élèves sont sûrement dehors en train de profiter du soleil resplendissant de ce début du mois de mai. Ce n'est pas plus mal car je n'ai envie de voir personne. Et ce calme est réellement bénéfique pour me calmer et réfléchir un peu plus longuement sur tout ceci.

Pourquoi cette marque m'a choisi moi ? J'ai déjà un statut plus que responsabilisé, pourquoi vouloir me rajouter ceci ? D'être le Survivant m'amène plus de problèmes qu'autre chose…

Je caresse du bout des doigts le parchemin chiffonné dans ma poche avec une mélancolie bien prononcée. Pourquoi est-ce Draco qui est lui aussi destiné à suivre cette prophétie ? Dire que je dois faire équipe avec un fils de mangemort, j'aurais franchement tout vu dans ma vie ! La première chose que ce débile mental fera, ça sera de me livrer simplement et efficacement à son père qui lui-même me mènera jusqu'à son maître. Je vois déjà mon futur défiler : enfermé dans un cachot sans la moindre lumière et le minimum vital pour survivre… Quoique, là je suis trop optimiste. Il me tuera froidement. Merci prophétie opaque, je te revaudrai ça !

J'avance toujours, ne sachant point qu'elle destination choisir, je divague seulement dans les couloirs, avançant pour poser un pied devant un autre. Je relève finalement la tête et m'aperçois que je suis devant un bureau bien connu de mon esprit. Je lis machinalement les lettres dorées inscrite sur la lourde porte en bois massif : ''Sirius Black, professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal''. Je crois être venu ici inconsciemment, mais je pense que ce fut plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Je recherche simplement du réconfort auprès de mon parrain qui est le seul à me comprendre. Je tape quelques coups contre la paroi qui me fait face et entends un faible ''entrez''. J'ouvre alors la porte timidement et pénètre dans son bureau aménagé avec soins. Je relève le regard pour apercevoir mon aîné délaisser les parchemins qu'il était en train de corriger. En me voyant, il fronce les sourcils, anxieux d'apprendre mes nouvelles péripéties. Pour une fois que je n'ai pas cherché d'ennuis…

Je m'assois en face de lui, dans le fauteuil qui est prévu à cet effet. Je sais qu'il sait mon état psychologique. Il se lève alors lentement et s'approche de moi, prenant place sur l'accoudoir de mon siège. Il m'incite alors à me confesser, chose que je fais en lui tendant simplement le bout de parchemin que je triture depuis déjà quelques temps. Il le lit rapidement, me fixe puis se relève et passe derrière mon dos. Avec une simple demande de sa part, je retire ma robe de sorcier, me retrouvant en jean, debout devant lui. Il pose l'une de ses mains sur ma nuque et observe de près cette marque. Je sens son souffle chaud me caresser l'omoplate tendrement alors que mon esprit se laisse à divaguer dans un bien être incontrôlé. J'aime être en sa présence protectrice. Cela me donne l'impression de vivre pleinement et d'être en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Son inspection est close et il en arrive aux même conclusions que moi tandis que je me rassois: cela n'est point facile à gérer d'autant plus que mon coéquipier est censé être tout bonnement Draco. Il ne me cache pas que mes prochaines années risque d'être difficiles à vivre si Malfoy ne change pas d'idéologie, mais que lui serait là.

''Ecoute Harry, j'aimais beaucoup ton père et je lui ai promis en devenant ton parrain que je veillerai sur toi. J'ai toujours été là pour James, je serais toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Harry, pour rien au monde. Je tiens trop à toi pour faire une telle chose, et s'il le faut, je donnerai ma propre vie pour te protéger''

Ses paroles me touchent alors qu'il reprend sa place à mes côtés sur l'accoudoir. Une de ses mains passe dans mes cheveux et glisse le long de ma nuque, pour s'égarer ensuite sur mon épaule, me poussant légèrement contre son torse. Je me laisse aller à cette douce étreinte qui ne me déplait pas, mais dont je n'arrive pas à comprendre toute sa signification.

Ma marque me brûle. Je me dégage rapidement de l'étreinte de Sirius, mais je m'agrippe tout de même à son bras que je serre avec possession. Draco ressent. Draco ressent, et moi j'ai mal. Il est euphorique, tenant une lettre officielle dans ses mains presque tremblantes. Je le vois, Malfoy, ce nom écrit sur ce parchemin suivit d'une demande de son père. Je crois avoir compris : le jeune serpentard vient de devenir mangemort et de recevoir ses premiers ordres…

Tout se brouille dans ma tête tandis que je suis fou de haine à l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec lui. Comment faire pour combattre Voldemort si je dois suivre et veiller sur la vie d'un de ses partisans ? Ma vision se trouble tandis que je sens ma tête s'alourdir de plus en plus. Des bras forts viennent me prendre tendrement dans une douce étreinte puis je me sens partir dans un autre monde, celui de l'inconscience.


	4. Résolution

**Protect-me**

_Chapitre 3_

_Résolution_

Je me sens las, faible et l'esprit endormi, comme si j'étais parti dans un autre monde fait de brume et de lenteur. Une douce chaleur me caresse le visage et j'ouvre enfin les yeux avec difficultés et découvre cette clarté éblouissante. Je me demande bien quelle heure il peut bien être puis m'aperçois finalement que je ne me trouve pas dans mon lit à baldaquins rouge et or. Je me relève aussitôt avec force, trop rapidement pour laisser le temps à mon sang d'abreuver toutes les parties de mon cerveau. Sentant une douleur sourde dans le haut de mon crâne, je porte mes mains pour soutenir ma tête qui s'alourdi légèrement. Je la secoue doucement pour laisser le flux de sang parcourir les moindres de mes vaisseaux pour me soulager rapidement.

Je tire la couverture qui me recouvre et pose délicatement mes pieds conte le parquet tiède et doux. Je fais le tour de la pièce de mes yeux entrouverts et reconnais cet endroit faiblement meublé mais agréable au quotidien. Sirius est là, devant sa fenêtre de chambre, perdu dans sa contemplation tandis que je suis toujours assis sur son lit dans lequel il m'a sûrement déposé préalablement. Je me demande tout de même la raison de ma présence en ces lieux, ayant du mal à faire fonctionner totalement mes neurones.

Draco mangemort…Draco devenant un partisan de Voldemort, obéissant aux moindres de ses doucereuses paroles toutes les plus sadiques les unes que les autres. Cette idée me rend malade et c'est bel est bien ce qui m'a amené jusqu'ici. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il arrive à s'abaisser à ce point, obéir à des ordres débiles et qui ne viennent même pas de lui. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa réaction. Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui fait tellement plaisir de ne devenir qu'un pion par mis tant d'autres ? Ca ne ressemble pas au Draco que j'affronte chaque jour, avec son orgueil et sa prétention qui me rendent hors de moi.

Je me sens plus que contrarié. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer la cause d'un tel sentiment, même si j'ai un petite idée. Je sais en fait pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sourire pleinement, pourquoi je suis irrité… Malfoy n'aurait pas dû réagir de la sorte. Quels plaisirs peut-il ressentir à assouvir la soif de sang de son nouveau maître ? Na-t-il pas comprit qu'un jour, ça sera à son tour d'avoir les veines ouvertes pour abreuver Voldemort ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prend pour vouloir défendre à ce point ce gosse immature qui ne pense qu'à sa notoriété et son image. Est-ce le fait qu'il ne choisisse pas le bon chemin qui me met dans cet état ou le fait de devoir m'entendre un jour ou l'autre avec lui ? Peut-être que je le porte plus dans mon estime que je ne le pense…Après tout, en le voyant devenir mangemort, je pers d'une façon ou d'une autre mon rival. Non, c'est à cause de cette marque que je le perds, et non à cause du fait qu'il devienne officiellement mon ennemi !

Je sais que je m'embrouille tout seul dans mes pensées alors je me lève calmement et silencieusement. Je m'approche de mon parrain qui se tient là, debout dans le rayon de soleil qui l'éclair. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est beau et que j'en suis fier. Après tout, c'est le seul à savoir me protéger de mes propres angoisses, je lui dois bien cette admiration. Il observe le parc qui s'offre à lui dans une apparente sérénité et j'aime à le voir de la sorte, paisible. A quelques centimètres derrière lui, je pose délicatement et avec hésitation mon front contre son omoplate. Je le sens frissonner sous ce contact doux et intime mais il ne bouge pas. Il me laisse me reposer sur lui, tel un enfant ayant besoin de contact physique pour être rassuré par la présence de l'autre.

''Je suis désolé Sirius de te déranger avec tout ça. J'ai toujours quelque chose qui m'arrive et c'est toujours sur toi que ça retombe…Je ne devrais pas me décharger autant sur toi et me débrouiller seul, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de venir chercher ton secours. C'est comme si j'en avais…..besoin.''

Je le sens réagir à mes paroles et je l'entends relever la tête de sa contemplation silencieuse. Il dégage son épaule de mon appui et se retourne délicatement pour me faire face. Je continue à bredouiller quelques excuses presque inaudibles tandis que deux mains fraîches viennent encadrer mon visage pour me le relever. Je tente de fuir son regard mais il arrive tout de même à encrer ses yeux dans les miens. Une forte bouffée de chaleur m'envahit, je me sens rougir comme un collégien tandis qu'il m'observe simplement et calmement, détaillant mon visage de ses pupilles.

Je m'entends encore prononcer quelques excuses sur le fait que j'ai manqué de respect à ses compétences et sens deux pouces venir me caresser les lèvres de leur doux contact. Je m'arrête aussitôt dans mes murmures confus, restant moi-même déstabilisé par cet acte d'affection. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe ni quelles réactions je dois avoir. Pourquoi agit-il de la sorte ? Je vois mon parrain perdu dans la contemplation de mes lèvres, un regard presque rempli de désir. Il se ressaisit au bout de quelques temps et me lâche aussitôt le visage.

Il me propose de déjeuner ici, avec lui, dans ses quartiers personnels pour éviter tout débordement de situation au cas où certaines personnes immatures viendraient me causer des troubles. J'accepte volontiers et l'observe attentivement alors qu'il tente de faire le repas. Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas habitué à de telles préparations, mais il fait tout ce dont il est capable, voulant me faire plaisir du mieux qu'il puisse. Cette idée me fait esquisser un léger sourire poli qui ne passe pas inaperçu à ses yeux.

''- Qui a-t-il ?

- Rien, tu me fais rire… Tes œufs sont en train de cramer et tu les regardes sans rien faire… Laisse-moi les sauver !''

Je sais que je l'ai gêné, mais d'un côté, ça l'amuse lui aussi plus qu'autre chose. Je termine la cuisson de nos œufs brouillés pendant qu'il met la table. Je me sens sondé par son regard mai ne dit rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ose même pas me retourner pour vérifier mes impressions. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, cela me plait.

On s'installe tous les deux, face à face, tandis qu'il continue à m'observer alors que je le sers. Il me remercie avec amusement d'avoir récupérer son incapacité à faire la cuisine alors que je commence à manger. On s'observe silencieusement, ne disant mot et appréciant ce calme. Finalement, on débute tout de même une conversation basée sur la marque et les solutions que nous pourrions y apporter. Nous arrivons au bout du compte à la même conclusion.

''Harry…Je pense sérieusement que la seule solution est d'aller parler à Draco. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à y perdre et je sais très bien que cela ne t'enchante pas, mais c'est la seule chose que tu puisses faire à l'heure actuelle : essayer de le raisonner.''

Sirius est dans le vrai…. Je devrais un jour ou l'autre être confronté aux yeux gris clair de Draco et quitte à l'être, autant l'être le plus tôt possible. Je termine le repas en sa compagnie, ayant pris comme résolution d'aller rencontrer Malfoy juste après ce doux moment passé en ces lieux. Je remercie vivement mon parrain pour l'agréable repas qu'il m'a offert et m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il me retient par le bras. Je suis à quelques centimètres de sa porte alors qu'il s'approche de moi, me plaquant presque contre le bois.

''Je…je….''

Je le vois pour la première fois chercher ces mots, bredouiller, ne sachant que dire. Il reste bloqué sur ce ''je'' alors qu'il devient de plus en plus gêné par la position suggestive qu'il nous impose. Moi, le dos dorénavant complètement collé contre la porte, et lui à quelques centimètres de mon torse, sa respiration me balayant sensuellement le visage. Il sait qu'il ne peut plus faire demi-tour, qu'il ne peut plus faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et comme s'il n'était pas attiré par moi… Il approche alors de plus en plus son visage du mien, frôlant de ses lèvres les miennes, ses cheveux venant caresser mes joues. Mon cœur s'emballe, tapant contre ma cage thoracique à une vitesse folle. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je suis comme hypnotisé. Je me laisse alors aller à ce doux baiser approfondie par ses lèvres chaudes et douces et ferme les yeux.

Sirius rompt le baiser pour m'observer. Il me caresse délicatement le front pour replacer une mèche rebelle puis se dégage de son étreinte. Me voyant surpris de ce changement de réactions, il me prend par la main, ouvre la porte et me pousse légèrement au dehors, m'encourageant à aller trouver Malfoy. Je pense qu'il est autant surpris que moi de ses propres actes, mais dans le fond, il a raison. Je dois aller trouver Draco au plus vite.

Je parcours un à un les couloirs vides de l'école à la recherche de cet abruti fini. J'ai tout de même le cœur plus léger qu'auparavant. Je n'arrive pas encore à mettre de significations sur ce baiser, mais je sais que c'est une situation qui ne me déplait pas. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de repousser Sirius, même si le fait de sortir avec son parrain qui plus est son professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal est plus que gênant. Je pense seulement alors à une relation intime avec lui mais connue seulement de nous deux. Un amour interdit caché aux yeux de tous, notre jardin secret…Tout pour me plaire davantage, moi qui trouve ça plus qu'enivrant d'avoir cette peur d'être découvert.

Je trouve Draco seul, assit à une table de la bibliothèque. Il n'y a aucune trace de 'mione et Ron, ni de quelconque élèves à par lui en cette heure de déjeuner. Je prends la chaise qui se situe face à son regard froid perdu dans des pensées troubles. Il m'aperçoit et me lance un regard plus que dédaigneux, me demandant avec hargne ce que je lui veux. Ça commence déjà bien, mais à vrai dire, je m'y attendais. Quoique, il a l'air plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire, plus….triste. Je lui réponds calmement que j'ai besoin de lui parler et que ce n'est point pour parler sentiments. Il se radoucit et me laisse alors débuter mon discours.

''Ecoute Draco, je vais être franc avec toi et je vais aller droit au but. Depuis cette nuit, j'ai une marque qui est apparue au niveau de mon omoplate droite. Cette dernière me fait extrêmement mal lorsque tu ressens des émotions trop fortes et me met en liaison direct avec ce que tu ressens. Je t'annoncerai que cela me déplait plus que fortement, mais c'est comme ça. Je suppose que tu as une marque similaire, toi aussi.''

Je le vois hocher la tête en signe d'approbation alors qu'il m'écoute attentivement. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs de sa part de suivre mes dires alors qu'il a pour habitude de démonter systématiquement tout ce qui sort de ma bouche.

'' Ces marques nous ont été attribuées pour une bonne et simple raison et elle est expliquée ici, sur ce morceau de parchemin. ''

Je lui tends le bout de papier jauni et lui laisse le temps de lire les quelques lignes concernant notre ''destinée'.' Quoiqu'il en soit, je le vois grimacer à la lecture des derniers mots, indiquant que nous sommes l'un et l'autre liés pour la vie.

''C'est pour cela que je viens te demander d'arrêter de faire l'enfant et de chérir ton honneur en tant que Malfoy. Je sais que tu viens de recevoir ta première mission en tant que mangemort, mais dit toi une chose : pour Voldemort, tu n'es qu'un pion par mis tant d'autres qui offrira sa mort pour seulement des idées non fondées. Il ne sera jamais reconnaissant de tout ce que tu endureras pour lui, ne t'offriras jamais rien en retour. Et puis…où as-tu foutu ton orgueil, bordel ? Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé que toi, Malfoy, se mette au service de quelqu'un d'autre comme un vulgaire petit servant !''

Il me fixe d'un air mauvais. Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais c'est la vérité. Voldemort ne fait pas plus attention à Draco qu'à n'importe quel chat qui se baladerait dans la rue.

''Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais Potter. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que t'as raison.'


	5. Confrontation de deux rivaux

**Protect-me**

_Chapitre 4_

_Confrontation de deux rivaux_

''Ça t'étonnes à ce point que j'avoue que tu détiens la vérité? C'est vrai que venant de ta part, c'est rare! Et bien oui, Potter, je me suis aperçu bien avant que tu me le dises que, effectivement, Tu-sais-qui ne fait que jouer avec ma vie. Et tu veux que je te dise? Ça me donne encore plus la haine, car oui, comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai un honneur à servir! J'en ai ras le bol de voir tout le mérite qu'on lui attribue alors que ce sont ses fidèles servants qui font tout le sale boulot. Il acquiert une gloire qui ne lui appartient pas car il se sert de tout et de rien pour arriver à ses désirs. Ce matin, j'étais fier d'apprendre que mon tour venait enfin d'arriver, que j'allais suivre les pas de mon père, mais quand je vois ce qu'il fait de ma loyauté...''

J'observe Malfoy, il est en nage et ses nerfs sont à vifs. Cela s'entend dans sa voix, il tente de se contrôler face à moi, mais je n'imagine même pas l'état de la pièce si je n'étais pas là. Il ne veut pas que je le vois dans un état de faiblesse mentale, et j'avoue que je le comprends bien. Je n'aimerais pas être dans sa situation: avoir attendu toute sa vie de devenir ce pourquoi il a été élevé et de s'apercevoir que tout ceci n'est qu'une vulgaire soumission.

'' - Peut-être que ton cher et tendre ne t'as rien dit à ton réveil, mais il y a eu deux tentatives de meurtres sur des sangs de Bourbe.

- Quoi?

- Oui, et bien sûr, je suis le principal suspect dans l'enquête qui a été ouverte alors que je n'y suis pour rien. Ce mec en a rien à foutre de savoir que je risque de ne jamais pouvoir finir mes études et de passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban.

- Qui a été touché?

- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes, ce n'était pas Granger. J'ai entendu dire que c'étaient des premières années et qu'ils étaient entre la vie et la mort...''

Je sais qu'il est perturbé et qu'il n'a pas apprécié qu'on se moque de lui de la sorte. Mon instinct de rival me crie de me méfier de son discours. Peut-être qu'il ne me raconte tout et n'importe quoi pour arriver à m'attirer auprès de son maître, mais ma raison me rappelle à l'ordre. Si j'en crois ce qu'il me raconte, ceci se serait passé ce matin, lors de mon sommeil, or, à cause de cette fichue marque, j'aurais sûrement ressenti son bonheur intense d'avoir réussi à blesser mortellement deux impurs. Et puis son récit à l'air de tenir debout. Sirius semblait inquiet ce matin et il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, comme si l'école tout entière était en deuil.

'' - Tout le monde me fuit dorénavant, me traitant de meurtrier ou sortant sa baguette pour riposter en cas d'attaque de ma part... De toute façon, je risque de me faire renvoyer dans très peu de temps, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me focalise sur ce problème...

- Écoute, si ce n'est que ça, je peux peut-être arranger la situation auprès de Dumbledore...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié que toi, Harry POTTER, avait énormément de privilèges au sein de cet établissement, pourri gâté comme il est !''

J'encaisse le coup sans broncher. J'avoue avoir beaucoup d'avantages au sein de l'administration de Poudlard, mais ce sarcasme vient de sortir de la bouche d'un Draco à moitié désespéré. Je l'observe alors qu'il fronce les sourcils, préoccupé dans une réflexion intense. Au bout de quelques instants de silence respectueux de ma part, il reprend la parole, me faisant part de sa décision.

''Écoute moi bien Potter car je risque de ne pas le répéter deux fois: je veux bien faire équipe avec toi pour terrasser Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais rien de plus. Ne t'attends ni à obtenir un quelconque signe amical ou un quelconque geste sympathique de ma part. J'ajouterai de plus que je ne prends cette décision que par simple survie. T'as intérêt à être à la hauteur, Potter, car sinon je risque de te mener la vie dure... Encore une chose: je refuse de m'afficher en ta compagnie et c'est moi qui pose les règles. ''

Je ne peux qu'approuver cette proposition. A quoi bon tenter de me battre sur les exigences qu'il me pose alors qu'il m'offre son ''aide''? A vrai dire, je pense que je n'ai simplement pas le choix: je me dois de veiller sur sa vie autant que sur la mienne si je souhaite survivre. Et puis son aide ne peut que m'être bénéfique contre les assauts sanguinaires des partisans du Lord Noir.

Draco reste tout de même égal à lui-même. Il accepte de rejoindre ma cause mais refuse de se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Je pense que je risque de ne pas être totalement à l'aise sous ses ordres qui risque d'être tous les plus débiles les uns que les autres, mais je préfère encore ça à une mort assurée. Je repense au fait que Malfoy est censé être un mangemort à l'heure actuel et je ne peux réprimer un frisson me glaçant le sang le long de ma colonne vertébral. Pensant au fait qu'il doit sûrement avoir une réunion d'initiation pour son nouveau rôle, mes pupilles se dilatent avec horreur, attirant l'attention de mon vis à vis. Ce dernier commence à se moquer de moi, ironisant sur ma réaction.

''- Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter? T'as une vision de miss Univers qui vient de se faire assassiner par Tu-sais-qui?

-Ouais, c'est ça, t'as raison, elle a même beaucoup souffert! Nan crétin, c'est pas à ça que je pensais! T'es pas censé acquérir ta marque dans les jours à venir?''

Je le vois changer de couleur, devenir livide et me scruter du regard, me demandant silencieusement de continuer mon récit. Je pense qu'il sait où je veux en venir mais qu'il préfère l'entendre de ma bouche. Sûrement. Je lui explique alors brièvement mon raisonnement.

'' Ecoute, si tu ne vas pas à ta séance d'initiation, Voldemort auras des doutes et apprendra rapidement ce qui se passe. Il agira en conséquence et aura le temps de trouver une solution. Si tu y vas, on risque de mourir tous les deux puisque il verra sûrement ta marque. Enfin, tout dépend si cette dernière est voyante ou non, bien entendu...''

A cette dernière remarque, je vois Draco rougir légèrement. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi cela le gêne autant. C'est vrai, après tout, ce n'est qu'un simple tatouage. On a pas choisi ni l'emplacement ni le motif, mais s'il est situé au même endroit que le mien, Voldemort risque de s'en apercevoir facilement et il n'y a rien de gênant à me l'annoncer. Je l'incite alors à m'indiquer si du oui ou du non il est possible qu'il aille auprès du Lord sanguinaire pour seulement jouer au bon petit poussin docile.

''Heu... Je ne pense pas qu'il s'aperçoive de quoique ce soit vu l'emplacement de la chose... Chose répugnante d'ailleurs. Quelle idée de me lier à toi ! En fait, c'est pas le fait qu'il voit notre tatouage qui me gêne, c'est juste que ça me dérange un peu de recevoir cette foutue marque, mais s'il le faut, je le ferai.''

Je le remercie rapidement, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, et l'invite à mettre fin aux accusations qui lui sont portées. Plus vite Draco retrouvera sa ''liberté'', plus vite nous auront la possibilité de trouver un plan d'action contre les actes de Voldemort. Il me suit alors jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, enchaînant les différents couloirs ressemblant plus à de longs corridors peu éclairés qu'autre chose.

'' – Dis-moi, tu as parlé de qui tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé de ''cher et tendre''?

- A ton avis. Pas envie de le crier sous tous les toits et une telle relation me répugne déjà largement pour en parler davantage. Essaie seulement de maîtriser tes sentiments à l'avenir... J'aimerai pas avoir une vision de toi et lui en train de ... en train de... enfin voilà quoi!''

A ces derniers mots, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et de rougir plus que je ne le souhaite. Il peut lui aussi avoir des visions de moi lorsque je ressens certaines choses trop intensément. Je baisse alors la tête et reprends mon rôle d'ignorance totale de mon nouveau coéquipier d'arme, faisant semblant de ne pas l'accompagner. Même si je trouve cette dernière attention vraiment inutile puisqu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, Draco ne souhaite en aucun être vu en ma compagnie. Je fais donc cet effort en son honneur et il paraît satisfait bien que gêné de ma présence. Je dois dire que même moi je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de traverser Poudlard accompagné par Malfoy.

Nous arrivons tous deux devant la gargouille et je prononce le mot de passe, ''bonbon acidulé au citron''. Draco est étonné et limite indigné de voir que je connais ce dernier mais ne dit rien. Il me laisse ouvrir le chemin et gravir les premières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon tandis qu'il observe s'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Il tient vraiment à son image de marque, chose qui m'énerve au plus haut point. Je tente tout de même de me maîtriser pour qu'il ne ressente rien et éviter un drame diplomatique avant même d'arriver devant le directeur de cette école.

Dumbledore est surprit de nous voir dans la même pièce sans prononcer une seule insulte. J'avoue que ceci m'étonne moi-même, mais j'en suis plutôt fier car cela prouve que Draco arrive à se contrôler tout comme moi. Peut-être n'est-il pas si immature que je me l'imaginais. Apparemment, Malfoy me laisse parler et expliquer notre situation, ayant pris conscience que je suis plus à l'aise face au regard perçant du directeur de Poudlard. Je relate alors rapidement les derniers événements de la journée, évitant le sujet ''Sirius'' qui ne regarde que moi et ma vie privée, tandis que le vieil homme reste impassible. Il esquisse même un sourire, m'observant dans mon récit puis posant ses yeux clairs sur Draco qui se tient en retrait. Dumbledore doit sûrement se dire lui aussi que la nature a très bien fait les choses en nous réunissant. Personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ni d'amusant à comprendre que deux ennemis de toujours doivent sauver tout un monde. Et si nous n'arrivions jamais à nous entendre et à coopérer, comment arriverions-nous à nous défendre face à Voldemort?

Je termine simplement mon récit en montrant ma marque. Draco ne veut pas s'abaisser à montrer la sienne ce qui laisse perplexe le vieil homme. Il sait que nous sommes là pour une bonne raison, que nous venons réclamer un quelconque privilège. Il m'incite alors à en venir au but d'un geste de la main des plus explicites. Je reprends alors ma respiration et entame mon discours digne d'un avocat diplômé.

''Le fait est que comme Draco et moi-même sommes liés par cette marque, je vois certaines scènes de sa vie lorsqu'il ressent de trop fortes émotions. De ce fait, j'aurais obligatoirement vus les scènes des tentatives de meurtres de ce matin même, puisque un tel acte ne peut que susciter de fortes exaltations, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Je pense que vous êtes aussi conscient que moi que je n'ai aucune utilité à mentir pour défendre Malfoy car je me serai fait une gloire de le voir accusé, mais les choses ont changé avec l'apparition de ces tatouages. J'espère donc que vous en arriverez aux mêmes conclusions que moi: ce jeune homme ici présent est innocent.''

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, Dumbledore hoche de la tête dans un signe affirmatif. J'observe Malfoy plus que contrarié de s'être fait défendu par ma personne, mais ce dernier contrôle ses ardeurs et ne dit aucun mot. Le directeur prend finalement la parole, nous expliquant brièvement son point de vue.

''Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas Draco qui a fait une telle chose. J'avoue que ces événements ont quelques peu chamboulé l'école, mais d'après Madame Pomfresh, les élèves seraient dorénavant dans un état stable et sur la voie de la guérison, à mon plus grand soulagement. Pour votre problème de marque, j'avoue que cette nouvelle m'enchante plus que tout aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que grâce à cette prophétie, nous avons la balance qui penche de notre côté. Vous êtes désormais notre espoir...''

Il s'arrête quelques instants, le temps de reprendre sa respiration dans une inspiration lente et bruyante avant de nous observer l'un et l'autre, analysant sûrement nos réactions les plus infimes. Il semble aussi réfléchir aux mesures qu'il faut prendre.

''Je dois vous annoncer mes chers élèves que vous allez devoir arrêter tous deux les cours pendant quelques temps. Ne faites pas pareilles têtes, j'ai parfaitement conscience que vous avez les ASPIC en fin d'année, mais si ce n'est que ça qui vous tracasse face à la menace de Voldemort, ce n'est vraiment qu'une futilité. Vous devrez désormais utiliser votre temps à bon escient en vous entraînant régulièrement pour développer vos capacités opaques. Je vais de ce pas vous faire indiquer vos nouveaux appartements ainsi que des locaux pour vos entraînements.''

Il prononce ces derniers mots tout en se levant et en claquant de ses doigts. Un petit elfe de maison apparu aussitôt et nous conduisit jusqu'à une extrémité du château. Il nous emmena au pied d'une tour que personnellement je n'avais encore jamais visité et nous ouvrit la porte. Il nous invita à entrer et à prendre connaissance des lieux sans son aide, lui devant aller s'occuper d'autres affaires. Nous entrons donc tous deux dans notre nouvelle demeure, étant autant l'un que l'autre perturbés par ces nouveautés. Je m'arrête au milieu de cette grande entrée qui s'offre à nous et me retourne pour faire face à Draco. Lui aussi me regarde, on se fixe, on se jauge du regard, comme si nous commencions un duel simplement à l'aide des yeux.

Me voici dans ma nouvelle demeure, devant habiter et m'entraîner avec Malfoy, personne que je ne peux raisonnablement pas supporter. Je dois avouer que la cohabitation s'annonce rude...


	6. La tourelle aux tatoués

_**Protect-me**_

_Chapitre 5_

_La tourelle aux tatoués_

Je fais quelques pas dans ce grand hall circulaire où l'air est rance, fixant toujours du regard Malfoy. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'arrive à me contrôler après tout ce qu'il m'a fait et dit. Toutes ces insultes comme quoi je lui suis inférieur, comme quoi 'mione n'est qu'une Sang de Bourbe et qu'elle ne mérite pas sa place dans cet établissement… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un être humain peut penser de telles choses, comment peut-on être aussi terre à terre et absurde dans ses propres raisonnements.

Je fais le tour de la pièce rapidement, m'apercevant qu'à chaque nouveau pied posé au sol, un bruit sourd de résonance envahit la pièce, soulevant par la même occasion un petit nuage de poussière. Sous l'épaisse couche de saleté apparaît faiblement les contours d'une mosaïque, jouant avec les différents coloris des petits carreaux de carrelage. Un serpent enlaçant le coup d'un griffon semble être la scène qui décore ce sol. Je ne sais pas comment prendre cette œuvre d'art, si c'est une atteinte à mon statut de Gryffondor… Je ne comprends pas non plus en quel honneur cette scène mettant en œuvre un duel entre les deux maisons opposées depuis toujours a véritablement sa place en ces lieux qui ont l'air relativement anciens et inhabités depuis des siècles. Je remarque des dorures sur le contour des portes alignées sur l'unique pan de mur circulaire. Cela devait être à l'origine les appartements privés du directeur de cette école, ou quelque chose dans ces eaux-là. Je ne quitte pas pour autant Draco qui commence à faire de même, découvrant lui aussi ses nouveaux quartiers. Malgré le manque de propreté, il semble satisfait du luxe qu'il y trouve, assouvissant ses goûts de pur aristocrate.

Je me retrouve au centre de la pièce, les deux pieds en plein sur la tête du serpent aux yeux jaunes et perçants. La pièce est relativement éclairée, ce qui m'étonne vu le manque visible de fenêtre. Cherchant une éventuelle source synthétique de lumière, je relève la tête tandis que mes yeux se plissent, étant éblouis. Au centre de la charpente en bois prend place une toiture transparente de verre, m'offrant la vue du ciel, clarté réchauffant le cœur par cette douce journée ensoleillée. J'aperçois au loin quelques oiseaux passant au-dessus de cette tourelle, me narguant de leur liberté accrue. Je détache mes yeux de cette magnifique vue pour le reposer sur Draco, ce dernier me fixant toujours avec un regard empli de dédain et de haine. Je reprends alors mon inspection des lieux, voulant jouer avec la patience de mon cher colocataire…

Je pose une main sur la première poignée que j'aperçois tandis que Draco commence à m'interpeller. Il n'a pas l'air tellement satisfait de voir que je prends des initiatives avant lui. Ne me voyant pas réagir à ses plaintes, il m'attrape par l'épaule et me pousse en arrière, m'empêchant ainsi d'ouvrir la porte. Monsieur veut dominer, il doit dominer, il vit pour cela. Il se sent supérieur à moi, il veut se faire écouter de moi, il veut que je lui obéisse. Je serai peut-être contraint de le faire un jour ou l'autre, mais je n'en ai point l'intention aujourd'hui. Je plonge mes yeux froids dans les siens. Ces derniers sont remplis d'une haine indescriptible. Je m'amuse devant son comportement juvénile du ''je t'ordonne, tu m'obéis, sinon….'' et j'en profite pour le narguer en lui offrant l'un de mes plus beaux sourires narquois. Je me déplace une nouvelle fois dans cette pièce vaste, l'occupant de mon regard et je pose ma main droite sur une autre poignée. Je le teste, tente de le pousser à bout. Je sais que cette attitude n'est pas vraiment plus mature que la sienne, mais j'aime à le faire enrager. J'aime le pousser au-delà des limites de sa patience, j'aime à voir ce petit air contrarié qui apparaît sur son visage, l'obligeant à froncer les sourcils et à retrousser son nez. Il s'apprête à me lancer un sarcasme des plus violents, me rappelant à l'ordre, mais il est interrompu par un petit ''pop'' sonore.

Il se retourne tandis que j'observe le petit elfe de maison qui vient d'apparaître, nous fixant tout deux. Cette créature semble féminine, tentant de nous offrir un faible sourire crispé, ayant peur face à l'air haineux de Draco. Malfoy bout à l'intérieur de lui, je sens à travers mon tatouage que sa seule envie est de faire payer cette intrusion. Je sais qu'il va s'en prendre à la malheureuse créature qui vient seulement pour nous aider à nous installer et je rattrape en l'air son bras qui allait gifler la petite elfe. Il se dégage de mon étreinte qui se veut agressive, me fixant de son air hautain.

''Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, maîtres…''

La petite elfe de maison se renfrogne, ayant trop peur de se prendre un coup ou de se faire disputer. Elle est d'ailleurs prête à s'infliger elle-même quelques punitions dignes de Dobby, mais j'arrive à l'en empêcher de justesse, au comble de Draco. La tenant à bout de bras, je l'incite à parler pour nous expliquer la raison de sa visite.

''Je m'appelle Fawny, monsieur Harry Potter, et je suis là pour vous servir, vous, monsieur Harry Potter, et votre ami, monsieur Draco Malfoy…''

Sa voix est hésitante, à moitié cassée et bégayant presque. Elle tente encore de se frapper le crâne pour avoir soit disant manquer de respect à ses nouveaux maîtres mais je retiens son poignet, voyant du coin de l'œil Malfoy contrarié d'un tel acte de respect envers Fawny. Il me lance alors un sarcasme digne de lui et de son tempérament dédaigneux.

''- Potter, ce n'est qu'une elfe de maison…

- Oui, ça j'avais remarqué que c'est une elfe de maison, Malfoy, mais tu vois, elle a un prénom et s'appelle Fawny. De plus, cette elfe de maison, comme tu l'appelles si gentiment, à une personnalité et une conscience. J'aimerais que tu en prennes notes et agisse en conséquent, Malfoy…Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu risques de jouer au pauvre petit qui se fait embêter auprès de Dumbledore ? Oh….que c'est touchant !''

Il imite un enfant en bas âge suçant son pouce à mon attention. Je n'aime pas ce genre de propos et je sens mon sang froid quitter mes veines. Je lâche sans même m'en rendre compte Fawny qui tombe à terre et commence à se taper la tête contre le mur tandis que je sors ma baguette magique d'un geste précis et rapide. Je vois qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de sortir la sienne, commençant à rire. Le son froid de sa voix se moquant de moi envahit la pièce, raisonnant d'autant plus dans ma tête. Je constate qu'effectivement, j'ai l'air faiblement ridicule…. Draco ne loupe pas une telle occasion pour m'enfoncer d'avantage, prenant un ton des plus ironiques.

'' Tu comptes faire quoi Potter ? Te battre contre moi, me jeter des sorts, me …stupéfixer ? Je te rappellerai par pur information que nous sommes liés par cette foutue marque et que, par conséquent, tout ce que je ressentirai d'intense, aussi bien les sentiments que les douleurs, tu le ressentiras toi aussi. C'est bien embêtant, n'est-ce pas ?''

Il se remet à rire… Il m'énerve… Je ne peux supporter d'avantage cette personne qui manque de respect à qui que ce soit. Ses parents auraient-ils seulement oublié de l'éduquer ? Je sais que je le fixe avec un regard rempli de haine, mais c'est ce que je ressens pour lui. Ne peut-il pas comprendre que Fawny est un être elle aussi ? Je tente de me calmer et range lentement ma baguette dans ma robe de sorcier, tout en maîtrisant mes gestes. Un sourire de satisfaction trône sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Il est satisfait de m'avoir fait obéir… Cette idée me rend d'autant plus malade. J'avais voulu m'amuser avec ses nerfs, et là, c'est lui qui joue avec les miens. Il me fait sortir de ma torpeur, attrapant la petite elfe de maison par le col et la soulevant à la hauteur de son visage.

''Qu'est-ce que tu nous voulait, elfe de maison ?''

Je sais qu'il fait exprès d'insister sur les mots ''elfe de maison'' avec dédain, mais j'arrive à contrôler ma main qui désir aller frapper de plein fouet le visage angélique et pâle de Draco. Cela l'amuse d'autant plus qu'il ressent mon envie de me venger. Finalement, Fawny adoucit l'atmosphère remplie de tensions en répondant à la question posée.

''Je suis venue pour vous faire visiter les lieux. Je devais aussi m'excuser pour l'irrespect qu'a fait preuve Roth en vous laissant ici, mais je n'ai pas pu, pardonnez-moi, excusez-moi, maîtres.''

J'écoute sa petite voix plaintive qui cesse pendant quelques instants durant lesquels elle tente de se frapper de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Draco la laisse faire, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Elle reprend finalement ses explications.

''Il faut que vous choisissiez vos chambres pour que je puisse vous emménager…''

Malfoy laisse tomber la petite elfe de maison qui se précipite à la première porte à droite de l'entrée. Elle ouvre la porte, poussant la poignée en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et s'engouffre dans l'embrasure si vite qu'elle disparaît de notre champs de vision. J'hésite à passer devant Draco, sachant pertinemment que ce serait une occasion pour lui de me railler une nouvelle fois sur le fait que je ne respecte pas la hiérarchie établie selon notre ''pacte''. Dans un petit grognement presque inaudible, je le laisse ouvrir le passage.

Je suis ses pas, un par un, montant à la même vitesse que lui le petit escalier en colimaçon qui s'offre à nous. Les marches en pierre nous conduisent directement à une chambre décorée avec goût. Les couleurs dominantes de la pièce tournent autour du vert, me rappelant avec une petite grimace de dégoût les couleurs des Serpentards. Je remarque tout de même, d'une façon objective, que cette chambre est magnifique. Cette dernière accueille un lit à baldaquins somptueux, aux rideaux de velours assortis, ainsi qu'une commode en chêne et une immense armoire sculptée avec grâce et portant de doux motifs. Le tout est éclairé par deux petites fenêtres incluses dans des petits renfoncements, créant ainsi deux petites niches agréables à fréquenter.

Fawny nous laisse à peine le temps d'admirer cette pièce qui est luxueuse est fascinante, malgré le fait qu'elle n'est point été entretenue depuis quelques années. Elle repart aussitôt à extrémité droite de la pièce, la traversant à toute vitesse en trottinant, et en profite pour ouvrir la porte qui nous fait face. La suivant avec entrain, nos pieds se succèdent sur le plancher qui craque légèrement sous nos poids respectifs. Draco passe en premier la tête par l'embrasure, et laisse échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. La pièce est tout aussi superbe que la première, nous offrant un spectacle tout àfait similaire. Une salle de bain est habituellement ordinaire, mais celle-ci, dans les mêmes teintes que la chambre qui lui correspond, est vraiment particulière.

Une grande baignoire occupe tout un coin, ayant la capacité d'accueillir largement deux ou trois personnes, elle offre le luxe d'une frise en forme de serpent sur tout son contour, allant se fondre dans les robinets en or massif. Les deux lavabos qui figuraient sur le pan de mur opposé de ce mini-bassin étaient tous deux semblables : robinets en or, tous deux sculptés en forme de serpents soignés et finement dessinés rehaussant les vasques de marbre.

Je sais que sur ce coup-là, je n'aurais pas le droit de choisir qu'elle chambre j'hériterai. D'ailleurs, mes prédictions se vérifient alors que Draco s'empresse de préciser à la petite Fawny qu'il veut qu'elle l'installe ici, dans cet univers de Serpentard. En remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal. Je préfère encore me taper un vieux lit et un seul lavabo plutôt que de vivre entouré de serpents. Quoique, je dis ça, mais tandis que nous ressortons tous de la petite salle de bain, j'espère en mon fort intérieur que mes appartements seront tout aussi confortables.

Fawny traverse une nouvelle fois à l'aide de son trottinement la chambre de Draco et ouvre une autre porte à l'autre bout de la pièce. Nous la suivons, moi respectant consciencieusement la hiérarchie établie par Malfoy. Nous tombons alors sur une espèce de balcon épousant la forme circulaire de la tourelle. Les balustrades sont simples, pour une fois, mais taillées dans une pierre fine et douce à l'œil. Des poteaux en bois viennent se fondre dans la pierre, portant une charpente en bois et une toiture, et accueillant pour fermer les pans de murs des vitres claires. L'ensemble reste quelques peu perturbant. Cela devait être à l'époque une sorte de passerelle non couverte puis, les habitants ayant jugés que cette architecture ne convenait pas à la météo de l'Angleterre froide et humide, les lieux furent fermés à l'aide de vitres. Le tout forme enfin de compte un couloir très éclairé et agréable, conduisant à une autre porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre sur une autre chambre, ma chambre.

Je pénètre dans cette pièce avec le cœur léger, découvrant les lieux avec plaisir et satisfaction. La pièce est organisée sur le même plan que la chambre précédente, mais les couleurs dominantes sont, à ma plus grande réjouissance, dans les tons rouge et or. Le lit à baldaquins semble tout aussi confortable si ce n'est plus, entouré de ces rideaux aux couleurs chaudes… Je me sens déjà à l'aise dans cet environnement qui me plait, mais à mon plus grand comble, la petite elfe ne me laisse même pas le temps d'apprécier cette vue ni de découvrir ma future salle de bain. Elle me pousse moi, ainsi que Draco, dans le petit escalier en colimaçon de ma propre chambre, nous faisant atterrir en face de la porte de l'escalier de Malfoy. Je suppose que les appartements sont identiques, étant exactement symétriques par rapport à la porte d'entrée, ma chambre étant la première porte à droite en entrant dans le hall.

''Je suis désolée d'agir de la sorte avec vous, maîtres, mais je dois à tout prix préparer vos appartements pour ce soir. En attendant, vous devriez aller vous amuser au dehors. Vous pourrez revenir en fin de journée. L'accès ne sera disponible que lorsque la porte s'ouvrira, répondant au mot de passe '' clathas palustris'', c'est à dire lorsque tous les appartements seront propres et emménagés.''

Je me retrouve alors devant la porte de mon nouvel habitat en compagnie de Draco. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit face à la détermination de la petite elfe. Moi qui voulais découvrir l'ensemble de cette tourelle qui déborde de surprises, je fais une moue dubitative face à ma frustration. Ne m'attardant pas plus longtemps en compagnie de Malfoy, je me décide d'aller rendre une petite visite à mon parrain, espérant peut-être croiser Ron et Hermione pour leur faire part de toutes ces nouveautés. J'espère en tout cas que mes deux meilleurs amis seront autorisés à venir me voir ! En remarque, Dumbledore n'a rien précisé en ce qui concerne les visites, je n'aurais donc plus qu'à passer outre les sautes d'humeur de Draco. L'image de mon nouveau colocataire furibond en face de moi et de mes deux amis m'arrache un sourire alors que je tente de concevoir la scène si le petit blondinet ''fils à son papa'' faisait de même avec ses deux acolytes. Je change alors de tête à cette dernière pensée qui m'horrifie : vu sous cet angle-là, la cohabitation risque vraiment d'être plus rude que je ne le pensais.

Je traverse Poudlard avec entrain et le cœur léger, même si certaines de mes angoisses persistes. Après tout, j'ai beau avoir de luxueux appartements, il n'en empêche que l'ultime combat face à Voldemort approche grandement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner alors que je me rends compte que Draco a entre ses mains ma propre vie. Si ce dernier n'est pas à la hauteur ou n'a pas envie de l'être tout court, je mourrai…

J'arrive au quartier de mon cher et tendre, comme l'appelle si bien Malfoy et je frappe avec timidité, ayant peut être un peu peur de ce qui va se passer ensuite entre nous deux. C'est vrai que j'en avais presque oublié ce baiser. Alors qu'il ouvre la porte lentement et que je me ressasse les événements de la pause de midi, je passe mes doigts presque au ralenti sur mes lèvres. Sirius se trouve dorénavant face à moi alors que je suis toujours planté devant sa porte, perdu dans mes propres pensées. Son image au lointain m'indique qu'il sourit, amusé de mon état d'amoureux transis.

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il passe la tête par l'embrasure, regarde à droite puis à gauche et m'attrape par la taille pour me faire entrer chez lui d'une façon plus que possessive. Ce geste me tire de mes pensées, laissant échapper un petit ''waow'' tandis qu'il me lâche et s'excuse timidement. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris que cela me plaisait lorsqu'il s'occupait ainsi de moi… Peut-être n'a-t-il pas bien compris la signification de ce baiser ? Si je me suis laissé embrasser c'est que…cela me plaisait, non ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prend mais je m'approche délicatement de lui et pose timidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond au baiser, de son expérience que je n'ai pas et, à l'aide de sa langue, me caresse avec réserve mais douceur mes lèvres. Je n'ai jamais vraiment embrassé personne avant lui car Chô, ce n'était qu'un simple bisou de rien du tout et j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur. Je sais pourtant qu'il ne ferait rien qui me nuirait alors je me laisse aller à cet acte agréable qui m'envahit d'un voile chaud et réconfortant. Nos lèvres se séparent finalement, mettant fin à ce baiser tendre et rempli d'amour tandis que Sirius m'offre un de ses plus beaux sourires : un mélange de pur bonheur et d'affection relevé avec un peu de timidité.

Ses bras forts me plaquent contre son torse et je me laisse aller à cette douce étreinte qui me plait tant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là, debout, l'un contre l'autre, moi lui racontant ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy et la rencontre avec la petite Fawny, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'était que quelques secondes. Après trop peu d'autres baisers à mon goût, je le quitte à regret sous son autorité. Il ne veut pas que je perde trop de temps en sa compagnie et souhaite que j'aille renouer contact avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Il a raison, je ne veux pas perdre une amitié de sept ans tout cela à cause d'un excès de nervosité et une vulgaire engueulade.

Je repars tranquillement à la dérive dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Je vois défiler les portes une à une devant mes yeux embrumés par mon esprit qui divague. Je ne me rappelle même plus ce que je cherche dans cet établissement, mes pensées m'emmenant dans un autre monde qu'est le rêve. Je me revois dans les bras de Sirius, sa douce chaleur m'accompagnant encore dans le cœur tandis que l'image de la petite Fawny ainsi que le mot de passe me reviennent en mémoire. Tout devient flou dans ma tête, j'ai trop de choses à intégrer et mon cerveau refuse de trier les informations. Fawny apparaît alors finalement aux côtés de mon parrain qui me sourit tendrement… Non, je n'ai pas pu vivre cette scène… Je secoue la tête pour chasser cette image fausse de mes souvenirs et tente de retrouver mes esprits quand je tombe nez à nez avec mes amis, ces derniers venant de déboucher au dernier coin du couloir.

Ron me semble indécis, refusant presque d'être confronté à ma personne tandis qu'Hermione lui chuchote quelques mots d'un air autoritaire. Elle doit sûrement tenter depuis le début de la journée de me retrouver pour avoir une explication, supportant les supplications de mon meilleur ami, parfois trop peureux. Cette scène me fait pourtant sourire : ces deux-là se complètent plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent… J'arrive à leur hauteur et m'excuse brièvement, expliquant qu'en ce moment je suis un peu sur les nerfs et que je m'emporte facilement.

''- Harry… On est désolé aussi, on savait pas que ça te tenait à cœur à ce point… On t'as cherché pendant toute la journée et on ne t'as pas trouvé… Ou t'étais ?

- J'étais allé voir Sirius pour avoir quelques conseils quand j'ai eu une nouvelle vision de Draco recevant une lettre officielle de Voldemort… J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, mais pas ici…''

Comprenant que le fait de discuter en plein milieu d'un couloir n'est pas vraiment confortable et discret, mes deux amis me suivent jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geinarde, là où nous avons l'habitude de tenir nos conseils. Une fois arrivé, Mimi vient nous saluer, comme à chaque fois, à l'aide de cris stridents et aigus. Une fois elle-même fatiguée de s'époumoner, elle se rassoit sur ses toilettes réservées tandis que Ron saute sur l'un des lavabos pour s'installer. Restant debout en compagnie d'Hermione, je débute mon récit détaillé, commençant d'abord par ma vision et terminant par mes nouveaux appartements.

''- Si vous voyez les chambres qu'on a, vous en seriez dingue !

- Tu nous fais voir ça se soir, hein ?

- Ron, là n'est pas le problème! Harry vient d'avoir une nouvelle responsabilité et tu ne penses qu'aux valeurs matérielles !''

Sur ce coup-là, 'mione n'a pas totalement tort. J'ai un peu l'impression que le directeur de cette école nous a gentiment logé dans ce luxe pour enrober le fait que nous risquons notre vie et que nous serons en première ligne lors de l'affrontement final. Comme lorsqu'on donne à un enfant en bas âge une sucrerie pour lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il éprouve parce qu'il vient de tomber… Un goût amer se fait sentir dans ma bouche face à cette vérité tandis que mon amie reprend son discours.

''Dis-moi Harry, Dumbledore ne vous a rien précisé de plus, comme ce que vous êtes censé faire ? A part vous entraîner, bien sûr…''

Je lui réponds négativement de la tête. C'est vrai que je trouve ça louche, moi aussi, qu'il ne nous ait rien conseillé. On ne sait même pas sur quoi nous devons exceller, ni comment nous devons nous y prendre. Hermione pense à la même chose que moi, je le vois dans son regard aux sourcils froncés, synonyme d'une intense réflexion. Apparemment, elle a l'air d'avoir trouvé une solution qui lui convient car ses traits se détendent, tandis que Ron joue à balancer ses jambes dans le vide, totalement déconnecté de la conversation.

''Bon écoute, voilà ce que je pense : à mon avis, Dumbledore vous fait confiance dans le sens où il pense que vous êtes assez grands pour vous débrouiller tout seul. Avec Ron, on va te chercher des renseignements sur ce que cette prophétie t'apporte de si génial, tu pourras alors orienter tes entraînements… En attendant, il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts pour ne pas t'entretuer avec Malfoy en essayant d'être plus mature que lui….''

Le débat est clos. Je dois être plus mature et attendre qu'on m'apporte les informations. Cela me va, mais est-ce que j'ai le droit entre temps de faire enrager un peu mon colocataire adoré ? Je crois que vue le regard qu'Hermione me lance, sérieux et déterminé, voire limite inquiet, je ne préfère même pas plaisanter sur ce sujet. En remarque, je ne suis pas obligé de lui raconter tout ce que je fais! Je me vois déjà en train de planquer ses chaussures ou autres affaires personnelles et jouer l'innocent face au regard plein de sous-entendus de Malfoy : ''Ah non non, je n'ai pas vu ton livre d'arithmancie''. Je m'en réjouis à l'avance !

Je quitte finalement mes amis après avoir pris des conseils auprès de Ron pour occuper Draco convenablement. Hermione juge qu'il est préférable que je rentre seul ce soir dans la tourelle aux tatoués, comme elle l'appelle si bien. Elle veut que je prenne d'abord mes marques dans ce nouvel environnement et que je m'installe à ma convenance. Peut-être, mais moi enfermé avec Malfoy dans une même tourelle, sans mes amis, à ne rien faire….ça risque sérieusement de dégénérer !

Je retrouve rapidement le chemin de mes nouveaux appartements et prononce distinctement le mot de passe au gros tableau représentant une jeune fée des glaces, peinture permettant de masquer l'entrée de notre nouvelle résidence. L'œuvre d'art bascule sur le côté, la fée aux couleurs pâles me faisant un petit clin d'œil charmeur, et je pénètre dans la tourelle propre et accueillante. Fawny a dû travailler très dur pour en arriver à ce stade éclatant. Les lieux ont un autre aspect que précédemment, la mosaïque ressortant plus vive et plus réelle.

Apparemment Draco n'est pas encore rentré, autant pour moi, et je compte bien découvrir le reste de ces luxueux appartements avant lui. Je me dirige alors vers la deuxième porte à ma droite, pièce jouxtant la porte menant à ma chambre et tourne la poignée d'un geste décidé. Je pénètre dans un petit escalier similaire à ceux des chambres mais descendant en profondeur. Je me retrouve dans une espèce de petit salon, une cheminée occupant une partie d'un des pans de mur, de grands fauteuils et une longue bibliothèque. Cela devait correspondre à une salle de détente car, tout en m'approchant des rayonnages de livres, je m'aperçois que les titres de ces derniers n'ont rien avoir avec un enseignement quelconque. Je caresse la couverture en cuir d'un bouquin et le tire de son emplacement tout en me retournant. Il est…là, assis dans un fauteuil, dans l'obscurité, me fixant de ses yeux gris et froids.

''T'étais où Potter ? Ca fait une heure que je te cherche et t'attends pour notre entraînement…. Tu es censé être à ma disposition, tu te rappelles ?''

Je me retiens de lui balancer le livre dans le visage face à son air si…hautain. Etre plus mature que lui, facile à dire 'mione, quand on a un abruti fini en face de soi !


	7. Mise au point

**Protect-me**

_Chapitre 6_

_Mise au point_

Je retiens les mots qui souhaitent sortir de ma bouche avec fougue et violence. Pour qui se prend-il de s'auto déterminer le chef ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé à part rejoindre ma cause, de tenter de survivre avec ce qu'on a… Je me retiens d'écraser mon poing sur son visage, repensant aux derniers mots d'Hermione. Si je veux donner une chance à notre alliance, je dois refouler mes sentiments de haine envers lui…

J'aperçois Draco qui sourit face à ma réaction. Il s'amuse de cette situation où il est mis en avant, sa supériorité le plaçant sur un piédestal royal. Il aime m'ordonner ses caprices, me rabaissant toujours un peu plus à chaque fois. Il voit bien que je m'abaisse à ses moindres souhaits, mais il commence à prendre trop ses rêves pour la réalité. Je ne serai jamais son petit servant ni quoique ce soit d'autre. J'ai une vie moi aussi, j'ai un honneur tout comme le sien. Il continue de me narguer, me jetant sa cape de serpentard dans les bras, un petit sourire en coin.

''Tiens, porte moi ça, POTTER.''

Là, s'en est de trop pour mes nerfs. Je ne suis pas son petit homme de maison ni son souffre-douleur qui doit recevoir ses sarcasmes sans rien répondre. Je n'en peux plus de le voir me rabaisser de la sorte à longueur de temps, durant toutes ces années… Je ne sens même pas ma main se poser avec nervosité sur son coup après avoir lâché avec dédain sa cape. Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes, ces derniers étant guidés par ma simple antipathie envers Malfoy. Mes doigts se resserrent avec haine, commençant à faire suffoquer ma proie que je plaque avec violence contre la bibliothèque. Sa tête heurte le rebord d'un rayonnage dans un bruit mat, les yeux de mon petit serpentard reflétant une peur incontrôlée.

''Ecoute moi bien Malfoy. Je ne suis ni ton petit servant, ni ton défouloir. Moi aussi j'ai un putain de tatouage dans le dos, moi aussi je ne souhaitais pas le recevoir, mais c'est comme ça c'est la vie. Je te demanderai de ce fait de faire un petit effort d'amabilité, histoire qu'on puisse avoir des relations correctes. Je m'en tape moi, de ta petite vie confortable d'aristocrate, mais si tu le prends sur ce ton, je me barre et te laisse à tes emmerdes, ce n'est vraiment pas un souci pour moi…''

Je lui laisse entrevoir à travers cette petite illusion ce dont je parle : son image de marque. Il sait très bien que s'il ne reste pas en ma compagnie, il n'arrivera jamais au bout de cette histoire, n'aura jamais la gloire… C'est tout ce qu'il cherche, un semblant de reconnaissance à travers le regard de son père, bien qu'il ait choisi d'affronter son maître. Ou alors est-ce la peur d'être la risée de l'école ? Je n'arrive pas à discerner vraiment ce qui engendre autant d'angoisse dans son regard, mais je sais que j'ai vu juste.

'' - Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je ne suis pas là, tu ne pourras jamais à venir à bout de cette foutue guerre et n'obtiendras donc jamais un semblant de reconnaissance.

- C'est donc seulement l'image de marque que tu cherches à sauver, Potter ?

- Non Draco, c'est ma vie et par la même occasion la tienne. C'est ça que j'essaie de sauver, pauvre crétin ! Sans moi, t'es mort, tout comme moi sans toi ! Alors mets-toi bien ce qui va suivre dans ton petit crâne : respecte-moi et bouge ton cul pour m'aider à survivre car Voldemort ne va pas tarder à apprendre pour nos marque, et nous ne serons plus que deux cadavres en cavale si nous ne faisons rien !''

Je commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer, suffoquant presque en cœur avec Malfoy. Je lâche alors ce dernier à regret, caressant ma gorge douloureuse. Je reprends mon souffle lentement, imitant mon colocataire qui tente de retrouver ses esprits. Une marque rouge trône sur tout le tour de sa gorge, là où mes doigts s'enfonçaient quelques instants auparavant. Il reste interloqué pendant quelques minutes mais il ne peut s'empêcher de me fixer d'un regard noir. Je suppose être la première personne à lui avoir tenu tête de la sorte, le remettant en question d'une manière totalement réussie.

C'est ça d'avoir été trop couvé par son très cher père... Lorsqu'il doit prendre de véritables choix, il ne sait plus où il en est. Des fois, je trouve sa vie limite pathétique. Je le vois devenir de plus en plus pâle, prenant sûrement conscience des mots qu'il vient d'entendre. Je ne m'amuse même pas devant le petit air peureux qu'il prend, le même que lorsque 'mione lui a plaqué sa baguette sur sa jugulaire…

Je n'ose même pas regarder cet être craintif, je préfère tourner les talons sans aucun regard. Je ne souhaite pas le voir dans un tel état de faiblesse et m'apercevoir que ma vie est entre les mains d'un incapable. Je veux seulement espérer qu'il se reprendra… Je sors alors, le laissant là, seul dans cette pièce vide de toute présence réconfortante.

Je réemprunte les escaliers en colimaçons d'un pas plus léger, remontant chaque marche avec entrain. Bien que je n'ai pas suivi les conseils d'Hermione, je lui ai au moins craché tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et j'avoue que ça m'a fait le plus grand bien.

Me retrouvant au centre du hall, je décide de reprendre ma visite mais cette fois-ci, seul. Je pousse alors la porte face à celle de l'entrée qui débouche directement sur une salle vaste et entièrement éclairée grâce à ses multiples fenêtres. Je remarque que le plafond est haut, les murs clairs, absorbant davantage la lumière. Je constate aussi le parquet similaire à ceux de nos chambres. Je me déchausse, déposant mes chaussures dans le recoin qui a cette utilité. Je pose mes pieds les uns derrière les autres sur les lames de bois qui craquent et j'arrive à la hauteur d'un grand tapis de Judo. Je m'étonne devant cette invention moldue qui prend place dans cette institution mais ne m'attarde pas plus, m'approchant avec fascination des armes moldues qui occupent tout un pan de mur. Un sabre, une masamune, des petits poignards et autres équipements tranchants étaient exposés là, tels des trophées gagnés après de rudes épreuves. J'empoigne l'une de ces lames, admirant la finesse dont a fait preuve l'orfèvre pour incruster les pierres précieuses dans le manche. Je passe mes doigts avec douceur sur cette véritable œuvre d'art et libère la lame de sa protection. Cette dernière est gravée avec précision et goût, les motifs étant simples mais symétriques dans une harmonie totale avec le fer.

Je ne sais pas vraiment par quel hasard, mais l'envie d'essayer cette arme moldue me pousse à me diriger vers le centre des tapis. Presque avec instinct, je manipule cette lame dans l'air, débutant une danse avec elle tout en l'admirant. J'enchaîne certains mouvements qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus, et je m'amuse d'autant plus que je commence à sentir l'adrénaline envahir mes veines. J'ai l'impression d'être en totale symbiose avec cette arme, c'est comme si je ne faisais plus qu'un avec une force inconnue qui guide mes pas un par un. Une voix qui se veut douce envahit la pièce et résonne légèrement. Je stoppe alors tout mouvement et relève la tête vers mon observateur.

''N'attends pas de moi des excuses ni une amabilité débordante Potter, mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts. Pour notre survie, comme tu le dis si bien.''

Draco est là, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, à me regarder enchaîner les figures que je viens de stopper. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est là, mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais : des excuses, même s'il prétend ne pas m'en offrir. Elles ne sont peut-être pas très bien formulées, mais s'en sont, à la façon Malfoy… Je récupère l'étui qui protégeait il y a quelques minutes la lame que je tiens encore tandis que mon colocataire se relève, comme pour me rejoindre.

''Tu ne devrais pas t'arrêter, c'était bien ce que tu faisais…même si je sais faire mieux.''

Il détourne finalement le regard, peut-être pour ne pas voir ma réaction ou plus par lassitude. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt rare un Draco qui enchaîne les excuses et les compliments ! Pourtant, je ne souhaite pas me donner en spectacle sous ses yeux calculateurs et perfides. Je remets alors le sabre que j'ai emprunté à sa place originelle et m'apprête à me rechausser lorsqu'il rajoute ces quelques mots.

''Je venais te voir pour te dire que Fawny vient de nous servir le repas… Si ça t'intéresse…''

Draco fait beaucoup d'efforts… Sûrement trop pour que ça dure, mais je ne me plaindrai pas. Je regarde les dernières ombres qui suivent son départ puis sort de ma stupéfaction face à tant d'attentions de sa part.

Je relace finalement mes chaussures et suis ses pas, me dirigeant vers la dernière porte qui m'est encore inconnue. Je fais de nouveau quelques pas dans le hall pour retrouver ce qui doit être la salle à manger.

Je tombe sur une petite pièce charmante, une grande table en chêne occupant la plupart de son espace. Malfoy est assis à l'une des chaises assorties à la table et commence son repas, ne faisant nullement attention à mon entrée. Je m'approche de mon assiette d'où se dégage une légère brume traduisant la chaleur du plat et m'assois, face à mon colocataire. C'est la première fois que je partage mon repas avec lui, et j'avoue que ça me fait quelque peu bizarre de l'avoir si près de moi pour le dîner. C'est dans ces moments de silences intenses et froids que je me rends compte à quel point mes deux meilleurs amis me manquent…

J'attaque ma soupe qui ne réclame que d'être mangée et esquisse un sourire en imaginant ce que ce repas aurait donné en compagnie de Ron et de d'Hermione. Un ensemble de bonne humeur et de chaleur humaine, chose qui m'est indispensable pour mon équilibre mental. Et à mon plus grand désarroi, Draco n'est pas réellement doté de telle aptitudes qu'est de m'offrir un peu de baume au cœur. En remarque, je ne sais pas si j'accepterais qu'il me fasse la causette avec un ton enjoué.

Les différents plats s'enchaînent, tous les uns plus merveilleux dans les assiettes serties d'un liserai doré. Encore de quoi nous faire oublier que nous sommes ici pour nous entraîner, mettant en jeu notre vie. L'esprit humain a tellement de failles à exploiter…

Le repas se termine dans le même silence que le début, une atmosphère frigide me glaçant la colonne vertébral. Draco se lève le premier, posant avec négligence sa serviette sur le rebord de la table et me tournant le dos. Avant de passer la porte et sans même m'adresser un seul regard, il m'exprime tout de même quelques mots.

''J'aimerais qu'on s'entraîne demain matin, dès la première heure… Si cela ne te dérange pas, je souhaiterais avoir ta présence lorsque les premiers cours débuteront. Je vais dans mes quartiers, tâche de ne pas me déranger.''

Je ne réponds rien à ces derniers mots, sachant pertinemment qu'il a fait un ultime effort pour ne pas m'envoyer d'autres sarcasmes en pleine figure. De toute façon, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il souhaite une réponse tandis qu'il sort de la pièce, me laissant seul avec ma mélancolie. Je me lève à mon tour, presque au ralenti, mes pensées étant tournées vers un certain professeur brun, aux yeux d'ange…

Je décide tout comme Draco de prendre un peu de repos. Après tout, autant se faire plaisir avant d'affronter les moments les plus difficiles à vivre. Je monte alors deux à deux les marches qui mènent jusqu'à ma chambre rouge et or et entre avec entrain dans cette pièce si agréable. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, soupirant d'aise. Observant sans grandes convictions les rideaux qui retombent le long des baldaquins, mon esprit et comme engourdit. Il ne pense plus, mais reste là, toujours et encore à regarder ce tissu rouge et or créant multiples plis. Me détachant de cette contemplation silencieuse et agréable, je me lève brusquement, comme pour me persuader moi-même et m'arracher plus facilement de cette douce fainéantise qui m'emprisonne.

Je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers mon armoire et l'ouvre avec de grands gestes précis, découvrant avec surprise que tous mes habits y sont rangés avec soin. J'attrape alors un boxer et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je n'ai pas encore vu ma salle d'eau et je ne retiens pas ce petit sourire de satisfaction en apercevant que la pièce est plus que chaleureuse. Tout en me déshabillant, je commence à faire couler l'eau dans ma grande baignoire, préparant ainsi mon futur moment de plaisir. La douce chaleur que dégage cette eau à travers la buée s'empare de la pièce, obstruant petit à petit la grande glace qui surmonte mes deux lavabos aux robinets d'aigles. Voyant la baignoire rempli à moitié, je plonge mon premier pied dans l'eau et exprime mon bien être dans un petit gémissement. M'installant dans un des coins, la douce chaleur m'enlace lentement, délassant un à un mes membres. Je pose ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferme les yeux. Je suis bien, là, n'ayant aucune contrainte à subir…

Je sursaute alors que je sens quelques bulles d'air commencer à me chatouiller le dos. J'ouvre les yeux et me relève pour m'apercevoir qu'un système de balnéothérapie est installé dans les parois de la baignoire, ajoutant à ce bain quelques huiles essentielles de roses et autres relaxant, parfumant l'eau et faisant apparaître une fine mousse. Un autre sourire rempli de bien-être et peut-être aussi de surprise prend place sur mes lèvres. Je récupère quelques bulles de savon dans les mains et m'amuse à souffler dedans, tel un enfant qui n'a jamais vu ça. A vrai dire, je crois que c'est la première fois que je prends un véritable bain, avec tant de confort…

Après plusieurs minutes de prélassement, je décide de sortir, attrapant du bout des doigts la serviette rouge sertie d'or accrochée non loin de la baignoire. Elle est douce et moelleuse, mes mains apportant cette caresse jusqu'à mon visage. Je me sèche rapidement et tente d'observer l'expression que porte mes traits à travers la buée qui s'est installée sur la glace, mais je n'aperçois qu'une simple masse indistincte. J'attrape mon boxer et l'enfile pour sortir de ma salle de bain. Je me laisse une nouvelle fois tomber sur mon lit, prenant conscience que cette journée fut plus fatigante que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je décide au bout de quelques instants de me glisser sous les draps qui n'attendent que ma présence.

Une fois ma nuque confortablement installée sur l'oreiller, je ferme les yeux et me laisse à de douces pensées. Sirius… Tu m'as offert tellement aujourd'hui. Ton sourire, tes lèvres ainsi que tous ces regards remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Je ne sais pas si je mérite tout ce que tu me donnes, mais même si je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves en moi, j'ose espérer que tu apprécies ma simple présence et que tu trouveras ton bonheur en ma compagnie. Je revois ce moment où pour la première fois je t'ai vu et où je n'ai pas hésité à pointer ma baguette sur toi… Je revis une nouvelle fois en rêve cet instant qui m'est si cher, celui où tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes pour sceller notre amour tandis que je m'envole jusqu'au pays des songes.


	8. Sueur et Jalousies

**Protect-me**

_Chapitre 7_

_Sueur et jalousies_

Je sens une douce chaleur me balayer le visage, s'amusant avec mes paupières qui tentent de rester closes. D'être dans ce lit est un vrai délice, une tentation de plus qui m'éloigne de mon devoir… Pourtant, les paroles de Draco me reviennent en tête et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y obéir. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prend de réagir comme ça car je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre, mais c'est comme instinctif, comme si mon tatouage guidait chacun de mes pas.

Une fois avoir ouvert péniblement les yeux, je tire les draps qui se prélassent gentiment sur mon torse pour m'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit. Je n'ai pas pris la peine hier soir de fermer les rideaux rouges et or qui sont censés m'entourer une fois sous mes couvertures, étant trop accablé par cette fatigue. Je m'étire tout en baillant, faisant craquer au passage quelques os de mon dos. Les évènements de la veille me reviennent petit à petit en mémoire, me rappelant qu'à quelques pas de moi, Draco est lui aussi dans son lit, ou peut-être déjà en train de se préparer. Partager ses appartements avec son rival…Qu'elle idée ! Je me demande pourquoi j'ai parlé de tout ça aux autres. Si je n'avais rien dit, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé, et à l'heure actuelle, je serais tranquillement endormi dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne moi-même en m'apercevant toutes les conditions que j'ai accepté. Soit. Je dois supporter Malfoy, je supporterai Malfoy….

Me frottant sans trop d'énergie les yeux de mes paumes encore endormies, je me décide de quitter définitivement mon lit pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'attrape un tee-shirt qui traîne sur la commode et l'enfile avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers pour assouvir ma faim. Je retrouve Draco face à son café au lait, déjà habillé. Il me scrute d'un œil mauvais, étant apparemment contrarié de ma tenue. C'est vrai que je ne suis peu habillé, ne portant sur mon dos que ce maillot et ce boxer, mais en quoi ça le regarde ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut-il déranger monsieur qui ne me supporte pas et donc qui n'est pas censé me reluquer de la sorte. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Si cette vue matinale le dérange, il risque d'en profiter régulièrement ! Pas que cela me flatte qu'il me porte un tant soit peu cette attention soudaine, juste que j'aime à le faire enrager sur des terrains où il ne peut venir me rivaliser, son éducation l'en empêchant.

''- Tu es obligé de te balader à poil dans NOS appartements Potter ?

- Pourquoi, cette vue te fait de l'effet, mon petit Draco ?

- Dans tes rêves Potter. ''

Il se renfrogne et reporte son attention sur son café au lait qui fume légèrement. Fawny apparaît alors, me servant à mon tour et déposant soigneusement mes tartines toutes les plus alignées que les autres. Je m'assois face à mon colocataire préféré qui semble déjà de très bonne humeur et mort dans mon premier morceau de pain, ignorant totalement sa présence.

''N'empêche que tu pourrais au moins t'habiller ! Tu n'as donc aucune décence ?''

L'ignorant toujours, je laisse la bouilloire chauffer seule et lentement. J'ai toujours su que Draco préférait les hommes, ça se voyait dans son regard lorsqu'il croisait certains Serpentards de son équipe de Quiditch, mais de là à m'imaginer que la vision d'un Harry Potter, le Survivant qui l'exaspère depuis toujours, lui ferai un tel effet… D'un côté si, je crois qu'en fait ça me flatte. Et ça m'amuse beaucoup… Il n'ose même plus relever le visage vers moi, et j'en souris. Je viens de trouver une faiblesse à la carapace froide de Malfoy : la chair fraîche, douce et sensuelle.

Je termine mon repas tandis que Draco traîne à boire son café. Il semble ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. J'en profite alors pour reposer ma cuillère dans le bol et pour me lever. Faisant racler les pieds de ma chaise contre le sol, je joue avec sa curiosité et attire son attention jusqu'à moi. Je vois ses yeux se lever, me regarder avec dédain puis descendre lentement jusqu'à la limite de mon tee-shirt. Il détourne rapidement le regard, secouant énergiquement la tête.

''Je t'attends dans 10 min dans la salle d'entraînement. N'oublies pas de mettre les fringues prévues à cet effet…''

Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps et remonte rapidement dans mes quartiers. En fait, je ne sais pas si j'apprécie vraiment de n'être que de la chair pour lui…

En rentrant dans ma chambre, j'aperçois les habits d'entraînements posés sur mon lit, sûrement une douce attention de Fawny. Je les attrape et m'applique à les enfiler. Elles ressemblent plus à des fringues moldues qu'à des robes de sorciers. Ainsi vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon légèrement moulant, je redescends et me dirige directement vers la salle remplie d'armes en tout genre. Draco est là, adossé au mur, m'attendant patiemment et portant le même uniforme d'entraînement que le miens. Le noir de son débardeur joue avec la couleur pâle de sa peau, contrastant avec goût. Malfoy a toujours su porter les moindres de ses habits avec classe, se tenant de cette façon si hautaine…

''- Avant de commencer, il faut déjà savoir qui devra protéger qui….

- C'est moi qui ai la plus petite marque, Potter. C'est con, pour une fois ce n'est pas toi qui seras le héros…

- Montre la moi.''

Il a un moment de recul durant lequel je le vois défaillir et faire un pas en arrière. Il est troublé et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. A la limite, j'ai une marque similaire sur mon omoplate et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurai honte ! Il reprend vite contenance, me tenant tête.

''- Pourquoi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi, Potter ? Si tu ne me croies pas sur parole, je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir nous entendre.

- Ok, je te croie.''

De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter cette fatalité. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'aurais pas à me jeter dans la bataille à corps et âme perdus ! Mon devoir sera de le protéger…Pourquoi pas. J'ai tout de même un petit problème : je n'ai jamais réellement protégé quelqu'un et là je vais devoir protéger la vie de celui qui m'horripile. D'un autre côté, si je veux survivre, je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives qui s'offrent à moi.

''- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- J'en sais rien Potter. Je pensais que comme tu savais tout, tu allais pouvoir nous renseigner sur la question...

- Et bien à vrai dire, non, je ne sais pas, mais il doit bien y avoir un endroit où quelques indications nous sont adressées. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ces lieux ont l'air d'avoir été conçus sur mesure pour nous accueillir. Peut-être que les architectes ont aussi envisagés cette situation..''

Tout en parlant, je commence à faire le tour de la pièce, observant les moindres détails présent sur les parois des murs. Draco m'observe, n'ayant nullement bougé et me suivant des yeux. Il doit sûrement se demander ce que je fais. En réalité, je me demande moi-même ce que je cherche, mais je suis persuadé qu'une indication quelconque est là, sous nos yeux. Bredouille, je rejoins Malfoy à l'entrée et en profite pour me déchausser tout en observant l'entrée.

Je me lève subitement sous l'œil perplexe de mon colocataire. Là, juste à droite de la porte d'entrée, il y a un petit recoin dans le mur, juste assez pour faire passer une main. J'y introduis l'une des miennes, une lumière intense s'empresse d'envahir le recoin et une voix mélodieuse emplit la pièce.

''- Bonjour très chers élus. Quelle est votre requête ?

- Heu..''

Je commence à bredouiller des mots inaudibles, cherchant du regard la provenance de cette voix et étant surtout surpris et désorienté. Draco s'avance de moi, voulant lui aussi prendre part à cette découverte.

''- Nous aimerions savoir ce que nous devons faire…

- Cette requête n'est pas dans le registre, élu..''

Ça se complique. J'ai l'impression de parler à une machine automatique moldue qui refuse toutes autres éventualités en dehors de ce pourquoi elle a été programmée. Laissant toujours ma main dans le petit socle prévu à cet effet, je vois mon colocataire réfléchir à son tour pour formuler une requête connue du registre.

''- Nous aimerions débuter notre premier entraînement.

- Requête enregistrée. Combattant, veuillez insérer votre main droite dans le socle prévu à cet effet.''

Je regarde Malfoy tout en retirant ma main. Je pense que la voix féminine et douce qui s'adresse à nous veut parler de lui lorsqu'elle appelle le ''Combattant''. Je le vois qui hésite puis son orgueil prend le dessus et il fait ce qu'on lui demande de faire dans un air supérieur et sûr de lui.

''Bien. Monsieur Draco Malfoy, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Votre rôle consiste donc à éliminer la menace qui s'abat à l'heure actuelle sur votre monde. Je suppose que vous êtes conscient des risques que vous prenez et donc des responsabilités que nous vous avons confié. Voici le manuel numéro 1 de compétences magiques pour votre apprentissage. Suivez-le bien, ceci est pour votre survie.''

Dans un petit 'poc' sonore, un livre semblable aux manuels scolaires vient s'écraser sur le bout de ses doigts, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à Malfoy. Retirant vivement sa main, il se masse les doigts rougis par le choc et attrape rageusement le bouquin qui attend patiemment. La voix calme et limite robotisée reprend son cours.

''Protecteur, veuillez insérer votre main droite dans le socle prévu à cet effet.''

Supposant avec une forte probabilité que le soit disant ''Protecteur'' n'est autre que moi, j'insère une nouvelle fois mes doigts dans le recoin. Comme précédemment pour Draco, la voix reprend son discours.

''Bien. Monsieur Harry Potter, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Votre rôle consiste à veiller nuits et jours sur monsieur Draco Malfoy, ici présent. Je suppose que vous savez déjà que votre vie repose entre ses mains et vice versa. Voici le manuel numéro 1 de compétences magiques pour votre apprentissage. Suivez-le bien, ceci est pour votre survie.''

Je retire ma main précipitamment avant que le livre ne m'écrase les doigts et récupère ce dernier une fois arrivé. La lumière disparaît progressivement, me laissant seul avec Malfoy et ces deux manuels. On se regarde, un peu fasciné et toujours un peu surpris de cette méthode d'apprentissage. Je décide finalement d'aller m'asseoir sur l'un des tapis de judo et ouvre le bouquin pour découvrir la première page.

Les lignes sont écrites dans une encre vermeille très foncée. Les lettres soignées sont incrustées dans le papier et les phrases sont apparemment claires et faciles à suivre. Elles expliquent les méthodes et techniques à utiliser pour développer de bons sorts de défense. Parcourant rapidement ce premier manuel, je m'aperçois que je connais la plupart des sorts présents dans ses pages. Je me relève alors et attrape ma baguette, voulant débuter par les sorts les plus faciles. Draco ayant lui aussi parcouru rapidement ses pages, relève la tête vers moi. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier une nouvelle fois que j'ai fini avant lui.

Maintenant que je suis prêt à passer à la partie pratique, la salle d'entraînement semble réagir en fonction de mes besoins. Des objets ressemblant à de grands écrans ont pris place dans la pièce. L'un est pour Draco, l'autre pour moi. Je suis surpris de voir de tels instruments pour nos entraînements alors que la voix robotisée nous adresse à nouveau la parole pour quelques précisions supplémentaires.

''Très chers élus, voici vos moniteurs d'entraînements magiques. Lancer sur ces moniteurs les sorts que vous voulez améliorer. Une note vous sera attribuée à chaque essai pour vous aider à vous évaluer. En fin de séance, une moyenne vous sera attribuée à chacun.''

Malfoy me sourit avec son habituel air mesquin. S'il espère obtenir de meilleurs résultats que moi, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Je compte bien le battre et ne lui laisser aucune chance de m'égaler. Attrapant mon manuel d'une main, le feuilletant de l'autre tout en gardant ma baguette coincée entre deux de mes doigts, je choisis mon premier sort et débute ma série d'entraînement. Etant l'un et l'autre au coude à coude, je surveille du coin de l'œil ses résultats. Pour l'instant, j'ai une légère avance, mais il ne se laisse pas abattre et redouble de vitesse pour lancer ses sorts, chose primordiale dans la note globale attribuée. Deux rivaux qui s'affrontent offrant un terrible spectacle contre deux moniteurs d'entraînements.

Au bout de quelques instants d'efforts durant lesquels mon rythme cardiaque n'a fait qu'être accentué, je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Draco, lui, préfère continuer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête, peut être veut-il gagner par le nombre… ?

Je m'assois sur le rebord d'un tapis et l'observe tout en choisissant mon nouveau sort, d'un niveau légèrement supérieur. Je dois avouer que mon petit colocataire ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça. Il lance ses attaques une à une avec grâce et souplesse mais aussi avec précision et force. Son style n'est pas si mal, pour un gosse de riche qui voit tous ses moindres caprices exaucés. Lui aussi devrait se reposer quelques instants, des gouttes de sueur commence à perler le long de sa tempe tandis que je retire mon débardeur, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'air sur ma peau. Je reprends mon entraînement, étant plus concentré que jamais.

La fin de la matinée continua son cours. Nous avons décidé de s'octroyer une pause d'une petite demie heure le midi pour recharger les batteries mais pas plus. Malfoy estime que le Lord Noir ne nous attendra pas et que nous devons savoir maîtriser le plus de choses possibles. A vrai dire, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec lui. Nous reprenons alors nos séries de sorts. J'avoue que c'est assez lassant à force, mais je suppose que nous devons absolument passer par cette étape avant de débuter d'autres choses plus sérieuses.

L'après-midi se déroule donc similairement à la matinée. Nous attendons avec impatience nos moyennes pour savoir qui de nous deux pourra faire enrager l'autre le reste de la soirée. Finalement, quelques minutes avant 18h, la voix robotisée reprend sa place dans la pièce, nous informant la fin de notre journée dans cette pièce. Elle précise aussi que nous devons avant tout penser à notre santé et donc à bien nous reposer. Les moyennes arrivent rapidement et j'apprends avec horreur que Draco me bat de deux centièmes. Certes, je suis plus doué en attaque qu'en défense, mais cela m'énerve tout de même.

''Alors Potter, tes facilités en défenses contre les forces du mal n'arrivent pas à s'épanouir ?''

Draco me cherche, mais je suis las d'insultes fusantes et blessantes. Après en avoir supportés durant toute l'après-midi, j'en suis fatigué…Je n'ai pas la force ce soir de lui répondre. J'attrape mon débardeur sans grandes convictions et sort de la pièce, laissant mes chaussures aux soins de mon colocataire. Ce dernier est encore plus vexé du fait que je ne lui réponde rien. Sur que parfois ça fait plus mal de ne poser aucun mot sur la réalité : il tente de chercher mon attention. J'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi, mais tel est le cas. Il n'est plus le même lorsqu'il n'est pas entouré de toute cette masse de Serpentard près à dresser leur hit-tops des meilleures insultes lancées durant l'une de nos habituelles engueulades. Ces sarcasmes ne sont pas aussi froids, pas aussi blessants et vexants, ils sont là juste pour me crier la présence de Malfoy…

L'idée d'un bon bain suivit d'une visite chez mon parrain me remplit de joie. Au moins, cela me remontera sûrement le moral… Je regagne vivement mes appartements et laissant traîner ma tenue d'entraînement en compagnie de mon boxer, je plonge vivement dans cette eau douce et chaude. Mes muscles qui viennent d'être mis à rudes épreuves se détendent petit à petit tandis que le mécanisme des bulles moussantes se met en route. Je savoure cet instant de pur bien être et laisse mes pensées vagabonder une nouvelle fois, repensant à l'attitude surprenant de Draco. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de jouer l'adolescent gêné face à la réaction de ses hormones ? Et puis c'est quoi sa manie de vouloir toujours me chercher comme un gamin en manque, voulant toujours tenter un contact quelconque. A croire que le coup où je l'ai plaqué contre la bibliothèque lui a plus… J'avoue que cette instant reste le plus surprenant que j'ai jamais vécu : j'étais en totale symbiose avec sa suffocation, cette pression que j'exerçais moi-même sur son cou et par la même occasion sur le miens… Comme si j'avais fait partie intégrante de lui, comme si à ce moment précis j'avais été…lui.

Je quitte mon bain et m'essuyant rapidement, je sors de la salle d'eau, ma serviette autour de la taille. Arrivant dans ma chambre, je vois mon colocataire qui est là, attendant contre l'embrasure de la porte, mes chaussures accrochées au bout des doigts. Je m'arrête, trop surpris de le voir dans mes quartiers, me ramenant piteusement mes godasses. Ses yeux se posèrent alternativement sur mon torse encore constellé de quelques gouttes et sur ma petite serviette blanche… Il tente de ne pas montrer sa nervosité, mais je sais que la vue d'un homme aussi dénudé lui fait de l'effet puisque ses joues commencent à s'embraser légèrement. Il me tend finalement le pourquoi de sa visite tout en évitant de regarder à certains endroits trop tentants pour ses yeux gris pâles. Je vois ses iris trop nerveuses pour rester à un endroit précis tandis que je le remercie brièvement. Il se retourne pour me murmurer un bref ''pas de quoi'' et repart sûrement comme il était venu, par la porte qui mène au corridor qui relie nos deux chambres.

Je m'habille et soigne mon style vestimentaire avant de revêtir par-dessus le tout ma robe de sorcier de Gryffondor. Sortant de notre tourelle, je commence à revivre normalement, goûtant à cette liberté de simple étudiant à Poudlard. Cette utopie ne dure pourtant guère de temps puisque des 5 années se jettent littéralement sur moi. Les questions commencent à fuser, certains s'agrippant littéralement à moi avec une poigne nerveuse et désespérée.

''- Pourquoi tu ne viens plus en cours, Potter ? Il paraît que c'est parce que Tu-Sais-Qui va bientôt venir attaquer Poudlard… c'est pas ça, hein ? Dit moi que c'est pas ça !

- On a entendu dire aussi que Mlafoy était avec toi. C'est pour ça qu'on ne vous voit plus en cours ? C'est parce que vous ne voulez pas vous afficher ensemble ? Ou alors la rumeur comme quoi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est vraiment revenu ?

- C'est vrai que les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ont tué Draco Malfoy ? J'avais aussi entendu dire que toi aussi t'y étais passé, mais moi je l'avais pas cru ! T'es le meilleur, celui qui nous sauvera ! Pas vrai Potter, que tu nous apporteras la félicité !''

Un groupe de Serpentards s'approche à son tour dont Parkinson qui me jette un regard noir remplis de sous-entendu ''Tu as touché à celui dont je rêvais, tu vas le regretter…''. Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention, mais certains de ses amis m'assassinent à leur tour de questions, souhaitant avoir des nouvelles de leur leader de maison, Malfoy. Je ne sais que répondre à toutes ces remarques et rumeurs toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Quoique, le 5ème année qui prétend que Voldemort revient n'a pas totalement tort… Finalement, je décide de ne rien répondre à tout cela et tente tant bien que mal de sortir de cette petite foule qui m'oppresse. De vivre coupé de ce petit monde m'avais presque fait oublier ma notoriété en tant que ''Survivant''. Une chose qui m'étonne tout de même est le fait que Dumbledore n'est pas pensé à leur sortir une quelconque excuse pour expliquer l'absence de deux personnes aussi médiatisées au sein de Poudlard que Malfoy et moi-même.

Me faufilant avec prudence dans les couloirs et évitant de croiser la moindre personne, j'arrive en début de soirée chez mon parrain, toquant comme à mon habitude, timidement. Il ne tarde pas à venir m'ouvrir et je me jette dans ses bras, trop heureux de retrouver sa chaleur et son réconfort. Il me caresse les cheveux, content lui aussi de me voir. Me serrant fort contre son torse, je me sens vivre, mon cœur se gonflant de cette sensation si agréable. Il prononce dans un souffle mon prénom et je relève la tête, lui offrant mes lèvres avec plaisir et tendresse. Il m'embrasse plus intensément qu'à son habitude, posant une main sur mes hanches et me rapprochant vivement de lui. On se sépare finalement. Il m'indique qu'il se doutait que je passerai et donc souhaite se rattraper des œufs ratés de la dernière fois avec un petit dîner aux chandelles. J'accepte vivement, trop enjoué pour m'apercevoir que la moitié des plats ne devaient sûrement pas être fait par ses mains si maladroites.

Après avoir retiré ma robe de sorcier, je m'assois sur la chaise qu'il vient de me tirer. La table est bien soignée, accueillant une nappe bordeaux, un service impeccable et fin ainsi que deux chandeliers comportant chacun cinq bougies dégageant une lumière diffuse et tamisée. L'ambiance qui se dégage de cette préparation est vraiment sublime et je sens déjà mes pieds quitter Terre et retrouver la romance de mon cher compagnon. D'ailleurs ce dernier me regarde avec un regard rempli d'amour qui me fait totalement craquer.

Il va me chercher les plats les uns après les autres et ces derniers sont tous les uns plus somptueux que les autres. Présentation soignée, finesse des saveurs… Je n'ai rien à redire si ce n'est que je passe un agréable moment en sa compagnie, lui me questionnant sur ma journée et ma relation houleuse avec Draco. Je résume rapidement son comportement tandis qu'il me fait les gros yeux lorsque je lui raconte les passages où je suis légèrement dénudé. Cela me fait sourire qu'il soit jaloux sur les bords. Le dessert arrive, avec mon gâteau préféré : un savarin à la chantilly. Ce chef d'œuvre et accompagné de deux coupes remplies d'un champagne aux bulles légères tandis qu'il me regarde, ne loupant aucun de mes mouvements.

''Et au fait, Ron et Hermione vont bien ? Je n'ai pas pu les voir car des cinquièmes années m'ont sauté dessus pour obtenir des informations. Toi qui les vois en cours, tu devrais avoir quelques nouvelles, non ?''

Il ne réagit pas à ma question, me laissant parler seul, comme la plupart de notre dîner d'ailleurs, et reste là, face à moi, à me fixer.

''- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui oui…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai de la chantilly sur le nez ?

- Non, non c'est juste que… J'ai envie de toi.''

Un gros blanc prend possession de la pièce tandis que ma cuillère retombe sur l'assiette dans un petit bruit sonore. Je vois mon parrain se lever tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux, une lueur de désir pointant au fond de ses iris. Il me prend la main et me lève pour me plaquer contre lui en plaçant une main sur mes reins. Me retrouvant à quelques centimètres de lui, il m'embrasse sensuellement et je me sens partir sur un nuage, quittant le monde de la réalité et focalisant mes sens sur ses gestes. Il commence à me caresser le bas du dos puis mes fesses dans des gestes remplis de désirs. Passant une de ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, il me plaque un peu plus contre lui, nos deux corps étant désormais collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte sensuelle. Ne souhaitant pas rester inactif, j'attrape sa nuque et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux tout en lui appliquant une légère pression pour approfondir notre baiser. Il me happe les lèvres avec désir tandis qu'il me dirige lentement jusqu'à son canapé qui occupe sa salle à manger. Une fois m'avoir allongé dessus, il retire mon tee-shirt tout en découvrant avec satisfaction mon torse qu'il couvre de baiser. Débutant de mon nombril avec lequel il joue gentiment, il vient titiller mes tétons en m'arrachant quelques gémissement de plaisir et termine par me dévorer le cou, laissant de douces sensations chaudes après son passage. Ses lèvres sur ma peau deviennent mon obsession…

Ma marque me brûle. Draco tape dans le mur de sa chambre, secoué de légers sanglots de rage. Sirius est au-dessus de moi et me domine tandis que je retombe dans la dure réalité. Je repousse mon parrain fermement pour me retrouver debout, face à lui qui est toujours planté au fond de son canapé, ne comprenant rien à ma réaction. Il s'approche une nouvelle fois de moi, tentant d'embrasser ma clavicule mais je le repousse avec une poigne déterminée.

''- Non Sirius, je ne veux pas. Pas au bout de deux jours.

- Mais pourquoi…

- J'ai dit non !''

J'attrape à la volée mon tee-shirt et ne prends même pas la peine de l'enfiler, passant à la hâte ma robe de sorcier et plantant mon parrain dans sa salle à manger. Je cours dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard à cette heure si tardive. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue silencieusement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de me laisser faire comme ça ! Et puis Draco qui s'est blessé en tapant contre ce mur… Je ne sais pas si c'est la douleur de savoir que Sirius ne me voit que comme un corps ou plus par inquiétude, mais j'accélère l'allure, arrivant à bout de souffle à l'entrée de notre tourelle.

J'entre essoufflé après ma course et trouve Malfoy dans le hall, m'attendant. J'essuie rapidement d'un revers de main les restes de ma larme, mon colocataire me scrutant d'un air légèrement dégoûté, rageur. La pointe de son pied vient se poser régulièrement sur le sol, dans un rythme qui traduit sa nervosité. J'aperçois le long de sa main blanche un petit filet de sang.

''T'étais où, Potter ? Avec ton cher et tendre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé jusqu'au bout ? Ça avait l'air pourtant si bien.''

Oui, à la vision de sa main presque à moitié ensanglantée, je m'inquiète. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que face à sa crise de jalousie, je baisse la tête…


	9. Initiation et invocations

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 8

_Initiation et invocations_

''Pourquoi l'as-tu repoussé ? C'est de savoir que je voyais toute la scène qui t'as dérangé ? Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de te perturber au début… Surtout que cette petite soirée était vraiment remplie de _sentiments_ ?''

Je tressaille sous ce dernier mot, sa voix ayant insisté avec dégoût dessus. Il a raison. Sirius n'avait qu'une intention purement sexuelle. Cette pensée me glace le sang qui ne fait qu'un tour le long de ma colonne. Draco me scrute légèrement avec pitié mais il est surtout plus que rageur, fulminant sur place. Et moi je suis là, planté devant lui, mon tee-shirt à la main. Je me comporte comme un petit enfant prit en faute et cette attitude ne me ressemble pas, surtout face à Draco. Tient, je commence à penser à lui qu'en utilisant son prénom… ?

'' Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais rien ? Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête de petit gosse pourri gâté à qui on cède tout ! Tu ne pourrais pas un peu penser aux autres avant de penser qu'à toi et ton petit plaisir ?''

Ressaisis-toi Harry ! Il te fait une véritable scène de ménage et toi tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds ! Tu ne lui dois rien, du moins point de vue sentimental. Oui mais…que lui répondre ? Il n'a pas totalement tort. Je l'ai fait souffrir presque délibérément, et cela au dépend de notre entraînement. Et puis Sirius qui voulait aller plus loin… Je sens mes pensées s'emmêler seules, sans que je n'arrive à construire un raisonnement logique. Finalement, je relève mon visage pour encrer mes iris encore un peu humides dans celles de Draco. Il reste interloqué quelques secondes face à mes yeux que l'eau salée envahit petit à petit. Je suis à quelques centimètres de lui, à lui dévoiler ma détresse mais je ne le laisse nullement répliquer, me détournant de lui et partant en courant dans mes appartements. Je me jette sur le lit sur lequel je rebondis mollement.

Mes larmes coulent silencieusement le long de mes joues, venant mourir dans mon oreiller que je serre avec détresse. Ne pouvant retenir un sanglot, j'enfouis mon visage dans le tissu rouge et or et étouffe mon chagrin à travers le coussin. Epuisé, je repose ma tête calmement sur le côté, mes mèches de cheveux retombant négligemment sur mon front et s'emmêlant avec mes larmes qui se sont éparpillées sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux avec lassitude, mon esprit me répétant que je ne suis là rien que pour le sexe… Que je suis qu'un pauvre type minable qui ne sait pas se faire respecter et aimer pour ce qu'il est lui et non pour son physique ; que je fais tout simplement pitié, et comble du tout, je suis devenue ridicule aux yeux de Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette dernière pensée me serre le cœur…

La brume du sommeil commence à s'emparer lentement de moi, ma respiration se faisant plus calme et régulière… Je ne veux plus penser à rien, juste oublier et laisser la place au néant de l'inconscient. Alors que je suis au bord de la frontière entre l'éveil et les songes, une main douce vient me caresser le front, me dégageant une à une les mèches collées à mon front. Ses gestes sont faits de douceur, avec tendresse et calme, prenant soin de ne pas me réveiller. Cette sensation m'apaise encore plus, même si mon esprit n'arrive pas à déterminer si cette scène est de l'ordre du rêve ou de la réalité… Je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir si j'hallucine ou non et me laisse aller à cette douce caresse qui me berce de sa délicatesse, m'endormant presque avec bien être.

J'ouvre les yeux après un long sommeil réparateur. Je sens qu'il n'est pas vraiment tôt, le soleil étant déjà relativement haut dans le ciel. Je m'étire et m'aperçois que je n'ai pas bougé de la nuit, étant dans la même position que la veille à un petit détail près : une couverture trône sur mes épaules, me tenant au chaud. Serait-ce… Draco ? Nan, ce n'est rationnellement pas possible. Sûrement Fawny qui a dû passer dans la nuit pour récupérer mes habits à laver et qui m'a trouvé là, allongé comme une masse, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de me déshabiller… Je me lève finalement, frottant mes yeux encore gonflés de la veille. Je commence par remettre une ou deux mèches de cheveux en place puis me change rapidement, enfilant une tenue convenable, celle d'entraînement, pour ne pas raviver l'engueulade qui s'est passé hier soir avec Draco. Je ne tiens pas à arriver en boxer exprès pour qu'il éclate de nouveau. Je n'ai pas la force aujourd'hui de répondre à ses sarcasmes. Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir la force d'encaisser ses railleries…

J'arrive dans la cuisine, personne. Je commence à m'inquiéter puis me rappelle de l'heure tardive, l'horloge indiquant un 10h passé. Je suppose alors que mon colocataire ne m'a pas attendu et qu'il s'est dirigé vers la salle d'entraînements. Lorsque je m'installe à la table, Fawny s'empresse de venir me servir mon petit déjeuner habituel avec son petit sourire crispé digne d'un elfe de maison. Je mange alors en silence, jetant de temps en temps quelques coups d'œil à la place vide de Draco. Bien qu'hier j'appréciai le néant, j'avoue qu'à cet instant précis il devient pesant….Quoique, au moins je suis sûre que je ne supporterais aucun sarcasme mal placé dès le réveil ! Je ne veux pas repenser aux évènements de la veille au soir… Je veux juste oublier pendant quelques instants, juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et être ce que je suis : moi, Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Je repose comme à mon habitude ma petite cuillère dans le bol dont les bords portent encore des traces de mon ancien chocolat au lait. Fawny réapparaît dans un 'pop' sonore et dans un sourire toujours aussi crispé, reprend mon bol et nettoie rapidement la table. Avant de repartir et toujours en tenant les vestiges de mon déjeuner, elle sort de sa poche un petit morceau de papier replié sur lui-même.

''De la part de maître Malfoy…''

Je prends la lettre qu'elle me tend, un peu interloqué et l'ouvre délicatement. J'observe rapidement la longueur du récit qui ne fait que quelques lignes, ces dernières étant écrites dans une écriture soignée et facilement lisible. En remarque, je ne savais pas que Draco savait aussi bien écrire… Ne pouvant pas tenir davantage ma curiosité, je débute ma lecture.

''Bonjour Potter,

J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, je pense que ce sommeil t'étais nécessaire vu l'état cérébral nettement nerveux dont tu as fait preuve hier soir. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour mon comportement un peu emporté qui n'a rien arrangé.

Je suppose que tu te doutes que je n'écris pas ces quelques mots rien que pour reparler de ces débordements, mais aussi pour t'informer de mon absence aujourd'hui. En effet, je suis parti de bonne heure rendre visite à Tu-Sais-Qui pour mon initiation, comme tu me l'avais conseillé et demandé. Je devrais être rentré en début de soirée alors profites-en pour t'entraîner et prendre peut être un peu d'avance sur moi.

Cordialement,

ton colocataire,

D.M.''

La séance d'initiation de mangemort…Je l'avais complètement oubliée, avec toutes mes conneries de cœur ! Je ne suis qu'un égoïste, je l'ai laissé partir sans même l'encourager. Si ça se trouve ce salaud de Voldemort sait déjà pour la marque et va le tuer… Je ferme les yeux et secoue énergiquement la tête. Non, je ne dois pas penser à cette éventualité. Si je m'inquiète trop pour lui, il le ressentira et je pense qu'il est suffisamment stressé comme ça. Il faut juste que je me reprenne, que je lui fasse confiance, au moins une fois… Il faut qu'il ressente que je le soutiens de là où je suis. Je respire alors un bon coup et fait en sorte de penser positivement. Après tout, même après tout ce que m'a dit cet abruti de Draco, il n'est plus un enfant et sait ce qu'il fait ! Et puis pour hier, il s'est excusé…. Chose étrange que je ne m'explique pas, mais je n'ai pas la force de tenter d'expliquer ses gestes. Après tout, je n'ai jamais compris ce mec, ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer !

Je me dirige directement dans la salle d'entraînement, seul. Je positionne ma main droite dans le moniteur, la lumière de la veille envahissant de nouveau le recoin prévu à cet effet et la voix robotisée se mettant en marche.

''- Bonjour très cher Protecteur. Quelle est votre requête ?

- J'aimerai débuter l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, sachant que je suis seul.

- Bien. Veuillez retirer votre main puis vous asseoir et m'écouter attentivement…''

Comme à chaque fois, je retire mes chaussures puis me dirige vers les tapis où je m'assois. Une fois fait, la voix reprend son entrain, commençant son cours. Si ce n'est que de la théorie pour moi aujourd'hui, je vais sûrement m'ennuyer…

''Puisque vous êtes seul, vous allez débuter une nouvelle discipline que les Protecteurs maîtrisent plus facilement que les Attaquants. De ce fait, vous pourrez par la suite aider votre compagnon à maîtriser lui aussi cette discipline qui est primordiale pour votre réussite.''

La voix marque un temps d'arrêt, comme si elle souhaite que j'enregistre les moindres mots qu'elle vient de m'inculquer. Je note tout de même le mot ''compagnon'' qui m'interpelle puis recentre mon attention sur son récit qui reprend.

'' Cette nouvelle discipline appelée invocation est très ancienne ; peu de personnes sont capables de la maîtriser. Comme son nom l'indique, vous aller invoquer, ou plutôt appeler, des entités nommées chimères. Ces entités ont chacune un don qui lui est propre et vous vous doutez sûrement que celles qui répondront à vos appels seront des chimères de défense. Chaque entité possède son propre caractère et considérera votre demande plus ou moins rapidement, selon ses affinités pour votre personne… Des questions sur cette discipline ?

- Qu'est-ce exactement qu'une chimère ?

- Une chimère est le résultat d'un sacrifice d'âme. Il y a de cela des siècles, alors que le monde entier était sous l'emprise d'une terrible guerre, certains sorciers ont décidé d'offrir leur être pour protéger les plus jeunes. Ce don, réalisé en connaissance de cause, a donné naissance à des entités magiques spectrales possédant une forte puissance…

- Qu'est-il advenu de ces personnes qui se sont sacrifiées ?

- A cette époque, le don de soi-même n'était pas rare. Les sorciers désireux d'être chimère allaient se recueillir dans un petit temple sacré. Ils posaient leur main sur un autel et formulaient leurs vœux de chasteté. Une fois ces serments prononcés, l'autel enveloppait le corps du sorcier, le rendant pierre, et créant à partir de son âme une entité magique. Beaucoup de personnes ont fait cet essai, mais seules les personnes au cœur pur furent acceptées.

- Ca veut donc dire que le corps de ces personnes est mort mais que leurs âmes vivent toujours ?

- Pas exactement. Leur corps est endormi pendant que leurs âmes se matérialisent pour défendre les appelants.

- Et comment se matérialise leur âme ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment les chimères arrivent-elles à apparaître lorsqu'elles sont appelées ?

- Vous venez de le dire Protecteur, elles apparaissent… Maintenant placez-vous face au moniteur du mur central et suivez les instructions. Votre entraînement va débuter.''

Je me relève alors, cherchant des yeux le soit disant moniteur central. Je me retourne finalement et tombe nez à nez avec un grand miroir qui prend tout la surface du mur du fond. Je me demande comment il a réussi à prendre place, mais je ne me pose plus de questions. Après toutes les surprises que cette tourelle nous a déjà offertes !

''Bien. L'objectif d'aujourd'hui est de vous faire invoquer votre première chimère. Nous allons débuter avec l'entité la plus facile à appeler et la plus primordiale pour votre rôle de Protecteur. La chimère numéro1 se nomme Ahurie. Une fois invoquée, elle lancera sur la personne de votre choix son sort qu'elle seule sait totalement maîtriser : le blindage. La personne ayant reçu cette protection verra ses dommages magiques baisser considérablement, et avec un peu d'entraînement de votre part, ces dommages deviendront sûrement nuls. Ce sort n'est malheureusement pas permanent et s'efface au bout de quelques temps. Ce sera donc ensuite vos propres pouvoirs que vous devrez soliciter. Pour débuter votre première invocation, veuillez suivre les mouvements indiqué sur le moniteur.''

Une espère ce femme dans un kimono japonais apparut à l'écran, à moitié transparente et de dos. Je peux voir mon propre reflet à travers son corps ce qui est légèrement perturbant, je dois bien l'accorder. Elle commence à enchaîner certains mouvements tous les plus gracieux les uns que les autres dans une sorte de danse. Elle s'arrête finalement, tendant les bras devant elle et offrant ses paumes au ciel, puis elle recommence sa danse. Au bout de quelques temps à voir défiler les mêmes mouvements précis et gracieux, je comprends alors que je me dois de l'imiter. Après avoir posé ma baguette qui ne m'est d'aucune utilité, je suis alors chacun de ses gestes, laissant mes bras suivre la danse. Elle n'est pas vraiment longue, une demi-minute à tout rompre, puis j'offre à mon tour mes paumes vers le ciel, mais rien ne se passe. Je continue tout de même, répétant le cycle et commençant à le mémoriser. Après plusieurs minutes, je connais les gestes par cœur et les maîtrise parfaitement. Je pourrais même les enchaîner les yeux fermés…

''Bien, je vois que vous connaissez dorénavant la danse primaire d'invocation. Dorénavant, lorsque vous la referez, tentez de vous concentrer sur un seul nom :''Ahurie''. Terminez votre danse par ''Ahurie, vient à moi…''. Si vous n'y parvenez pas tout de suite, vous pouvez fermer les yeux pour une meilleure concentration…''.

La femme en kimono disparaît lentement, laissant place à mon unique reflet. Je me remets alors à enchaîner les pas de danses, faisant passer mon bras au-dessus de la tête puis offrant mes paumes au ciel et terminant par un ''Ahurie vient à moi'', mais rien. Je commence à désespérer et mon ventre crie famine, mais je me refuse d'arrêter là. Pour Draco, je me dois de terminer cet entraînement et d'invoquer cette entité ! Je me remets alors en place, inspirant un bon coup et je ferme les yeux. Ahurie devient le seul mot qui hante mon esprit et je laisse mes bras fendre l'air, une étrange sensation m'envahissant. J'ai l'impression de voler, de ne plus ressentir l'attraction de pesanteur. J'ouvre alors les yeux, trop étonné de cette sensation et m'aperçois que mes pieds sont déjà à une bonne dizaine de centimètres du sol, mon reflet dans la glace étant similaire à celui de la femme, à moitié transparent. Etant déconcentré, cet état ne dure pas longtemps et mes genoux retrouvent avec fracas le sol.

''Je vois que vous êtes tombé… Vous devriez vous arrêtez quelques instants et vous restaurez. Si la douleur persiste, vous avez une petite pharmacie de premier soin à gauche de l'entrée. Pour ce qui est de votre performance, vous apprenez vite et étiez près du but. Un peu plus de concentration la prochaine fois devrait suffire.''

Je masse mes articulations douloureuses et décide de faire une petite pose. La voix robotisée m'a encouragé et j'avoue que je l'ai peut-être jugé un peu trop vite en la comparant à une machine moldue. Peut-être qu'elle a elle aussi une sorte d'âme… Je me dirige vers la cuisine où Fawny m'a déjà servi. Je m'assois alors et repense à toute cette histoire d'invocation. Ces personnes qui se sont sacrifiées ont eu tellement de courage d'avoir offert leurs âmes… Je mange tranquillement, toujours en silence…La pièce est si vide sans ce foutu colocataire ! J'arrive à peine à me rendre compte que je regrette sa présence…

Cette douleur dans l'avant-bras droit… Je lâche ma fourchette et tiens mon membre douloureux à l'aide de ma main gauche. Draco reçoit sa marque tandis qu'il est terrorisé face à Voldemort qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Le lord noir est fier de le compter parmi ses rangs, mais n'oublie pas de le rabaisser un peu, lui faisant comprendre que c'est lui le maître. Je dois faire quelque chose car je sais qu'à cet instant, Draco n'arrivera pas à surmonter cet épreuve seul : recevoir cette marque n'est pas facile à avaler, surtout psychologiquement. Il vient de recevoir, la preuve d'une souveraineté qui le rend malade… Je me concentre alors, tentant de lui redonner confiance et lui accordant la mienne. Ce n'est qu'une marque Draco, et je te jure qu'elle disparaîtra une fois ce connard écrasé sous nos pas !

Je sens la nervosité de mon colocataire retomber, le voyant carrément sourire à Voldemort une fois sa marque achevée. Ce dernier ne comprend pas mais ne dit rien, mettant ça sûrement sur le compte de l'euphorie d'enfin faire partie des rangs du plus grand mage noir : lui. Etant même pratiquement persuadé de cette éventualité, il empoigne Draco par la hanche et le plaque contre son torse. Le nez de Malfoy est désormais à quelques centimètres de la longue robe macabre de Voldemort mais il ne cille pas, le repoussant même fermement et ajoutant un petit rictus sensuel : ''Vous ne croyez quand même pas m'avoir comme ça dès le premier jour… Vous ne savez pas désirer ?''. Je n'aime pas voir cette scène où l'homme qui cohabite avec moi se fait peloter, même si mon esprit ne veut se l'avouer. Dans tous les cas, le caractère de Draco plait à Voldemort et je suis vraiment soulagé qu'il ne subisse pas de représailles pour comportement déplacé.

La vision prend fin, me laissant tourner légèrement. Ma tête me fait souffrir et ma vue se brouille de taches noires, mais tout revient en place après quelques instants.

Après avoir fini mon repas, je reprends mon entraînement sous les encouragements de la voix robotisée. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle a, à me parler sans cesse. A croire qu'elle sait que je me sens seul…

Je réalise une nouvelle fois la danse d'invocation, fermant les yeux et me concentrant uniquement sur la chimère à invoquer. La même sensation qui m'a envahi quelques minutes auparavant refait surface, me faisant flotter au centre de la pièce, mes pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. J'offre mes paumes au ciel et prononce les mots de l'invocation puis ouvre les yeux, une petite brise venant s'échouer anormalement sur mon visage.

Alors que je reste en lévitation, une lumière claire envahit la pièce dans un halo de brume. Cette dernière se dissipe tandis que la clarté s'intensifie et qu'un petit cri aigu se fait entendre. Une espèce de bestiole, un petit animal apparaît au centre de la lumière. Tout d'abord ayant le même aspect que moi, à moitié transparent, il devient ensuite bien réel, se posant délicatement au sol pendant que la lumière disparaît. Un petit corps de chiot, une petite tête de chat et de longue oreilles de lapin : voilà l'aspect d'Ahurie au pelage vert. Un rubis incrusté dans le front entre les deux yeux rehausse son physique assez mignonnet.

Tandis que je lui demande par la pensée de lancer son sort sur moi-même, étant seul, sa pierre précieuse se met à briller et il m'envoie son flot d'énergie d'un seul geste de patte. Une fois l'avoir reçu, il redevient à moitié transparent, repoussant un petit cri de joie - sûrement le fait de m'avoir vu- puis disparaît carrément.

Je tombe au sol dans un nouveau bruit mat, laissant une marque dans les tapis. Il faudrait vraiment réviser les atterrissages mon très cher Harry, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, tes genoux sont morts avant la fin de la semaine ! Dans tous les cas, j'ai réussi mon invocation et je suis relativement fier de moi. La voix robotisée me félicite elle aussi et est étonnée de me voir réussir aussi vite.

''Très bien cher Protecteur ! Je suis contente que vous ayez réussi à invoquer votre première chimère. Maintenant, nous allons essayer de maîtriser la fin de l'invocation. Je ne vous cacherai pas que c'est la partie la plus difficile, mais vu vos performances… Après plusieurs essais, vous devriez réussir ! Pour ce faire, vous devez vous concentrez sur l'air qui vous entoure, et surtout sur celui qui se trouve sous vos pieds. Vous devez imaginer que cet air n'est qu'un amas de plume et qu'elle va amortir votre chute calmement…''

Je termine le reste de mon après-midi à exceller dans l'invocation, tentant de maîtriser l'atterrissage. A chaque essai, Ahurie apparaît, toujours aussi heureux de me voir. Je crois qu'il m'aime plutôt bien ! Il est même venu boudiner son front contre ma joue ce qui a eu l'effet de me surprendre, mais ce n'est pas désagréable du tout ! En début de soirée, la voix robotisée estime enfin que s'en est assez pour aujourd'hui et m'accorde ses félicitations ainsi qu'un bon repos mérité.

Après avoir pris un bon bain pour me délasser, j'entre dans la salle de repos. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir… Pour être submergé par des questions multiples d'élèves hystériques, croiser Sirius qui risque de me violer au détour d'un couloir et ne même pas trouver 'mione et Ron… Et puis je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller fouiner dans mon ancien dortoir pour aller voir mon meilleur ami en pleine nuit. Je dois aussi avouer que je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre Draco. J'ai beau avoir essayé de lui faire confiance, j'ai tout de même peur pour lui, et aussi par la même occasion pour moi. Quoique, je crois que pour une fois, je dois bien avouer que je suis plus inquiet pour lui. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je pense comme ça, ni pourquoi je réagis de la sorte. Peut-être parce qu'on est tous deux dans la même merde… ?

Je n'arrive pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille de le savoir là-bas. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en mon colocataire, juste que c'est en Voldemort que je n'ai aucune certitude… D'ailleurs je me demande ce qui m'a pris d'avoir eu cette idée ! Certes, au début je ne tenais pas autant à Draco, j'en avais même rien à foutre de sa gueule, mais…Je viens de penser quoi là ? Que je tiens à Draco ? Nan mais là, il faut vraiment que j'arrête !

Un bruit dans l'entrée m'informe de son retour et je me jette à sa rencontre. Venant d'arriver à l'embrasure de la porte qui mène jusqu'à l'entrée, je tombe nez à nez avec Draco, venant de poser à terre sa cagoule de Mangemort. Il fuit mon regard inquiet. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, je n'arrive pas à déterminer la raison de ce comportement. Je m'approche alors calmement de lui tandis qu'il baisse la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent misérable.

'' Ca y est,c'est fait…J'ai reçu cette foutue marque et avec elle toute sa signification…''

Je le vois soupirer sur place…

''Ca y est, je suis dorénavant considéré officiellement comme l'esclave sanguinaire d'un taré.''

Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage mais j'entends sa voix qui s'étouffe, sa gorge s'étant serrée par sa détresse. Une goutte d'eau salée vient de tomber par terre, suivit rapidement d'une autre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prend mais je m'approche de lui et entoure ses épaules de mes bras, guidant sa tête contre mon épaule. Il laisse aller sa tristesse à son flot tandis que je tente de le réconforter en lui caressant le dos. Au bout de quelques instants il relève la tête vivement, encre son regard dans le mien et me rejette violemment.

''Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Potter. Ceci est MON histoire !''

Il part dans ses appartements, claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant sa macabre cagoule noire traîner au sol…Même s'il est déjà parti, je lui réponds dans un souffle…

''Non Draco, c'est notre histoire…''


	10. Un plateau repas?

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 9

_Un plateau repas ?_

Il m'a planté là, au milieu du hall et je reste tel un patin à qui on a arraché sa raison de vivre. Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles je fixe inlassablement le dernier endroit où je l'ai vu, sa porte de chambre, je retombe sur terre et décide de quitter cet endroit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je confronte Draco dans cette pièce ça se passe mal ? Et toi, saleté de mosaïque qui me nargue, ça t'amuse ?

Je récupère d'un geste las la cagoule noire de Draco et l'emmène avec moi. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il tombe dessus et je vais veiller à ce qu'il ne l'utilise pas... Je pousse une nouvelle fois la porte de la salle à manger et m'affale sur l'une des chaises. Pourquoi est-ce que nous devons supportez autant d'emmerdes ? On avait rien demandé...enfin, j'avais rien demandé moi, pour Draco j'en sais rien ! A croire que le destin s'acharne sur nous... Entre cette foutue marque, mes problèmes relationnels avec Draco, son initiation, mes problèmes avec Sirius... Parlant de mon amant, faudrait peut-être que je songe à aller mettre les choses au clair ! Je suis bien décidé à ne pas me laisser traiter comme une poupée ! Enfin, là n'est pas le problème ! Quoique, cette foutue histoire me perturbe pas mal, il faut bien l'avouer ! De voir son petit ami réagir comme ça n'est pas vraiment très flatteur, il faut bien l'avouer... Mais merde à la fin, qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ce mec ? Que je sois à sa petite disposition ? A-t-il seulement pensé que moi...je voyais notre relation comme sérieuse et sentimentale ? Vu son comportement, il ne voit pas cela de la même manière. Je commence à avoir la nausée de penser que pour Sirius qui a connu tant d'hommes avant moi, je n'en suis qu'un parmi tant d'autres...

Fawny apparaît et pense que je suis là pour prendre mon repas alors me sert. Je débute mon assiette plus par automatisme qu'autre chose puis me dit que de reprendre des forces ne peut pas me faire de mal.

J'en reviens à mon problème relationnel avec Draco. Quitte à broyer du noir, autant passer tout en revue ! J'avoue ne pas bien comprendre son dernier comportement. J'admets que de devenir mangemort et d'en acquérir toute la signification derrière ne doit pas être vraiment facile à accepter, mais c'est notre situation qui fait que... Raaa mais pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous, nous, nous, NOUS ?

Maintenant Draco nous tape le syndrome du miséreux qu'on prend en pitié. D'ailleurs pourquoi il pense ça, j'en sais rien ! Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'ai pu faire qui aurait pu lui faire penser ça... Quoique, je l'ai quand même prit dans mes bras. J'arrive pas à en revenir : j'ai pris mon pire ennemi dans mes bras pour le consoler ! Ce gosse de riche, hautain fils à papa et irrespectueux ! Tout que je ne pouvais supporter il y a de cela quelques jours ! Certes, mais il faut bien se serrer les coudes comme on dit, et s'entraider...Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il arrivera à s'en remettre, avec ou sans mon aide.

Il est déjà près de 20h et toujours pas de Draco. A cette heure-ci, on a normalement presque fini de manger. Je commence à m'inquiéter et je ne peux le nier. Le Draco que je côtoie depuis quelques jours n'est pas le Draco que j'ai dû supporter durant toutes ces années. Celui-là ressemble à un petit enfant qui est perdu dans ce monde, et malgré tout ce qu'il a bien pût me dire ou faire, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne mérite pas tout ce qu'il subit : un père plus qu'autoritaire lui créant à l'avance sa propre destinée. Il est obligé de devenir un esclave parmi tant d'autre de ce pourri de Voldemort. Je n'aimerais pas non plus avoir ma vie gérée, ne pas avoir entre mes mains les rênes de mon futur...

Je crois qu'il a décidé de me fuir et de sauter le repas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais à l'avance. Peut-être que je commence à le connaître et que je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, ou alors est-ce un contre coup de la marque ? Fawny réapparaît pour débarrasser ma propre assiette et alors qu'elle s'apprête à repartir, je lui attrape le bras et lui demande un plateau repas pour mon colocataire. Je ne tiens pas à le retrouver mort de faim dans sa chambre tout ça à cause de son foutu orgueil !

Une fois avoir récupérer le fameux plateau dans lequel on pouvait y trouver un repas équilibré, je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers sa chambre. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas me voir, qu'il va encore considérer ça comme un acte de pitié, mais je tiens à le lui amener moi-même. Je regarde de nouveau le plateau puis ayant une idée, je commence à chercher dans les poches de ma veste. Trouvant une de mes barres chocolatées préférées, celle étant rempli de lait et enrobée de chocolat sucré qui me remonte toujours le moral, je lui rajoute à son repas. Une fois devant sa porte, je commence à hésiter avec mon plateau entre les mains et l'air niais que je vais avoir lorsqu'il va ouvrir la porte. Je décide alors de le poser à terre puis je frappe et repars dans l'escalier. J'entends quelqu'un qui ouvre lentement la porte alors je m'arrête dans la pénombre de la descente en colimaçon. Je l'entends renifler puis soulever le plateau.

''Harry ?''

Je retiens mon souffle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de savoir qu'il a pensé à moi me rend le cœur plus léger. J'ouvre alors la bouche pour lui répondre puis la referme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aucun son ne veut franchir mes lèvres. Après tout, c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Il vaut mieux le laisser seul, au moins pour ce soir...

''Merci…''

A peine un murmure qui s'éteint dans l'atmosphère. .. De rien Draco. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser crever de faim ! Il referme la porte derrière lui puis plus rien. Je continue alors silencieusement ma descente pour m'apercevoir de l'heure relativement tardive. Le couvre-feu des élèves est déjà tombé, je peux enfin sortir de ma tourelle. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, de respirer un peu. L'air lourd qui occupe ses lieux commence à m'oppresser. Me munissant de ma cape d'invisibilité pour plus de sûreté si je croise un quelconque professeur ou élève en infraction, je sors délicatement de mes quartiers.

Je fais attention à chacun de mes pas, regardant où je pose mes pieds délicatement, sans aucun bruit. J'arrive devant un croisement de couloir et mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de se poser sur la droite, menant aux quartiers des professeurs. Je détourne lentement les yeux pour poursuivre mon chemin, en direction des dortoirs des Gryffondors. Je ne peux tout de même m'empêcher de soupirer. Je ne peux pas nier que cette situation me fait mal. Je ne pourrais pas rester indéfiniment dans ces conditions plus que délicates, mais je n'ai pas le courage d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Sirius, pas ce soir. Je fixe inlassablement le sol, me guidant plus par habitude des lieux qu'avec ma présence d'esprit. Mes pas se stoppent alors que ma tête heurte quelque chose de dur et froid. Je relève les yeux et tombe sur le portrait de la grosse dame. Trop surpris d'avoir atterrit ici sans même m'en rendre compte, je prononce le mot de passe au tableau qui pivote sur lui-même et me laisse entrer.

La salle commune est vide, et j'en suis plutôt rassuré. Je retire la cape de mes épaules tout en pensant que je n'aurais pas une horde de questions me submergeant à tout va ! Je gravis rapidement les escaliers qui mènent jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et tombe sur mon ancienne chambre. J'ouvre délicatement la porte et entre à pas feutrés, m'approchant du lit de mon meilleur ami. Les rideaux sont fermés, comme à leur habitude lorsque Ron dort, alors je m'avance et entrouvre légèrement les longs pans de tissus rouge et or.

''Ron ! Ron !''

Je cherche à tâtons son bras ou une de ses épaules pour le secouer et le réveiller, mais sans succès. Je tombe sur un visage serein et doux qui ne ressemble nullement à celui de mon meilleur ami... Une voix féminine à moitié endormit et plaignante réponds alors à mon intrusion.

''- Hum...Ron...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est ma tête là...Laisse-moi encore dormir...

- Hermione ?''

Je crois que j'ai crié un peu trop fort car l'intéressée se relève précipitamment. Un autre gémissement m'informe ensuite que mon meilleur ami vient lui aussi d'être réveillé.

''-Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ba heu... J'avais besoin de vous voir et comme les dortoirs des filles sont inaccessibles, j'avais pensé parler à Ron en venant ici mais... Vous avez pas perdu de temps dites-moi ! Je m'absente une semaine et voilà le résultat...

- Oui bon, ça va hein ?''

J'aime tellement taquiner mon meilleur ami pour qu'il me sorte son infatigable '' Oui bon, ça va hein ?'' qui m'amuse à souhait ! Mais la question du jour n'est pas là, même si ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de les voir... J'aperçois dans l'obscurité Ron qui se relève lui aussi et qui prend 'mione dans ses bras. Une fois tous les deux assis confortablement, mon meilleur ami m'invite à m'installer à mon tour.

''Aller, rentre va ! Tu vas pas rester dehors...''

Je m'assois alors à mon tour face à mes deux amis et une fois avoir refermé les rideaux à doublures de velours derrière moi, ma meilleure amie lance un sort pour nous éclairer. ''Lumos''. Je les observe lentement, sentant mes yeux briller de joie face à cette vision si tendre... Hermione plaque contre elle la couverture, ses épaules dénudées entourées par les bras de mon meilleur ami. La tête de ce dernier prend appui avec douceur et attachement sur l'omoplate fine de sa bien-aimée, l'entourant d'un halo chaleureux et protecteur. Les joues de 'mione prennent une légère teinte rosée se rendant compte dans quelle situation je les retrouve...

''- Comment vous avez fait pour dormir ensemble ?

- On a attendu dans la grande salle que tout le monde soit couché et puis j'ai emmené 'mione avec moi... Avec les rideaux, il n'y a pas vraiment de risques. Enfin, sauf quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on surgit de nul part au lieu de s'occuper de son cher et tendre Draco Malfoy.''

Ron change de tête lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je n'ai fait aucune grimace de dégoût.

''- Nan, ne me dit pas qu'il t'a...enfin...tu vois quoi !

- Ah non non ! C'est juste que voilà...quand t'apprends à le connaître tu comprends peut-être un peu plus pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Enfin, ça reste toujours Draco quoi mais...

- Attends, j'ai bien entendu, tu l'as appelé Draco ?

- Heu...Oui...''

Je commence à bredouiller tout seul et c'est à mon tour de rougir légèrement... Je leur explique brièvement les derniers évènements en date, comme quoi Draco a reçu la marque et qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier. Ron ne semble rien dire sur le fait que j'ai tenté de consoler mon colocataire, mais Hermione se permet de le souligner.

''- Tu l'as...pris dans tes bras ?

- Bah vite fait quoi...

- Si un jour on m'aurait dit que tu prendrais Malfoy dans tes bras, je ne l'aurai jamais cru...

- Oui bah c'est fait c'est fait ! Et puis c'est toi la première qui voulait qu'on s'entende bien, alors...

- C'est pas une raison pour tourner autour de lui alors que t'es avec Sirius !''

La dernière phrase laisse un gros blanc. Les yeux d'Hermione n'annoncent pas de bons présages, me lançant des éclairs de feu.

''- Je ne tourne pas autour de Draco ! Et comment vous savez, pour Sirius ?

- Après votre petit 'incident' il est venu nous voir...

- Franchement Harry, t'aurai pu nous en parler ! J'croyais être ton meilleur ami moi...

- Comme si c'était si simple... Tu sais, quand ça c'est fait, j'étais super content et j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction. Moi avec un homme...

- Comme si on ne t'avais pas déjà accepté tel que tu es..

- Oui et bien je m'excuse ! Vous, vous n'êtes pas venu toquer à ma porte pour m'annoncer que vous alliez dormir ensemble cette nuit, si ? Et puis je peux pas sortir comme je veux de c'te tourelle. La dernière fois, je me suis fait agresser par des cinquièmes années avec des questions les unes plus débiles que les autres...

- Hum...oki... et pour Sirius, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Pour être franc 'mione, j'en sais franchement rien... Je compte aller le voir pour avoir quelques explications, mais...

- Mais ?

- Bien...vu comment il a réagi avec moi, je n'espère plus grand chose...

- Oh...t'as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Très drôle, Hermione ! Et qui veux-tu que je trouve dans la tourelle ?''

Les questions de ma meilleure amie se font de plus en plus oppressantes, comme si elle veut me faire avouer quelque chose même si son regard s'adoucit, devenant presque amusé. Elle comprend ma réaction vis-à-vis de Sirius et je la remercie silencieusement. Finalement, les deux amoureux se regardent et échangent un sourire puis Ron reprend la parole, une petite lueur de malice dans les yeux.

''- Draco pardi !

- Pff...Moi et Draco...Ça va pas la tête ? T'as fumé ou quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Moi et Draco... C'est un Serpentard et qui plus est mangemort, adepte de celui qui veut ma peau depuis que je suis né ! Et puis son père peut pas me sacquer et lui non plus d'ailleurs alors... Nan mais tu réalises ce que tu essayes de me faire imaginer ?

- Oui je réalise...Tu te cherches tout plein d'excuses, ce qui est loin d'être anodin..''

Un petit clin d'œil échangé avec sa petite amie et ils rirent légèrement. Ron est partant pour me taquiner davantage mais Hermione change vivement de sujet.

''- Et pour les entraînements, ça se passe comment ?

- Pour l'instant,ça c'est plutôt bien passé, si on fait abstraction à tous les sarcasmes qu'il m'envoi...

- Ah, tu vois, tu reparles encore de lui !''

A cette dernière remarque, Ron reçoit un coup de coude de la part de sa petite amie qui aimerait s'informer sur mon état psychologique et autres nouveautés de ma vie.

'' Sinon j'ai débuté cet après-midi une nouvelle discipline, l'invocation...''

Les yeux d'Hermione se mettent à briller. Ne me dites pas qu'elle connait ça aussi ? Je sais que d'un côté elle me pose toutes ces questions car elle aussi aimerait suivre cet entraînement, mais... Je n'ai pas choisi ma place et même si je découvre un nouveau Draco chaque jour, j'aurai peut-être préféré rester dans ma petite vie de routine... Ron a pas si tort que ça, je parle beaucoup de Draco...

''- J'ai déjà entendu parler d'invocations. C'était au temps des anciens, il y a des siècles de cela ! Une guerre avait éclaté entre les différentes communautés de sorciers... Et les sacrifices d'âmes avaient amenés à des..

- Chimères. Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a expliqué aussi... Enfin, ça c'était y a longtemps... Au jour d'aujourd'hui je dois maîtriser les chimères de défense.

- Ha... Alors c'est toi qui a la plus grande marque... ?

- Oui. Draco n'a pas voulu me montrer la sienne mais je préfère lui faire confiance...après tout, il a ma vie entre ses mains et moi pareil, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il aurait à me mentir.

- Ca va de soi... ''

Je raconte ensuite ma dernière invocation en date et cette description fait briller de nouveau les yeux de ma meilleure amie. Je sais qu'elle aimerait voir à quoi ressemble Ahurie, mais je me vois mal leur faire une démonstration là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Je termine tout de même en lui promettant de lui montrer dès que possible ce qu'est une invocation. On parle ensuite de tout et de rien, mes amis me racontant les derniers malheurs de Neville en cours de potions tandis que je m'écroule de rire. Ces moments passés avec mes amis me manquent et je profite de cet instant de pur bonheur pour intégrer tous les moindres détails de cette discussion.

Les minutes passent tellement vite lorsqu'on passe d'agréables moments... Nous sommes déjà au milieu de la nuit et je vois qu'Hermione baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'est vrai que demain ils ont des cours et moi un entraînement à suivre... Je décide alors de les laisser là. Une fois être ressorti du petit cocon amical, je passe devant mon ancien lit pour sortir du dortoir. Une fois devant la porte, je me retourne. Il est si tentant...

Je m'approche alors de mon lit tandis que Ron passe la tête à travers ses rideaux. Il voit mon ombre se déshabiller et se glisser sous les couvertures pour enfin refermer les pans de tissus rouge et or pour m'enfermer à mon tour.

''- Tu restes là Harry ?

- Mouais...Je peux pas me décider à retraverser le château et ces couloirs froids alors que je peux dormir ici.

- Tu voudras qu'on te réveille en même temps que nous, avant que les autres ne se réveille ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, oui...

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Harry...

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir 'mione...

- Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit les amoureux...''

Les bras de Morphée ne tardent pas à venir m'enlacer lentement avec douceur. J'aime cette douce sensation de bien-être, le cœur ralentissant sa course et le souffle se faisant plus régulier. Emmitouflé sous mes couvertures, je serre l'oreiller contre moi mais... il ne ressemble pas à la douceur du coton des dortoirs des gryffondors mais plus à celle du satin de mes nouveaux appartements. Je ne me reconnais pas, serrant davantage le coussin et en y enfouissant mon nez, je respire la douce odeur qui s'y trouve. Je fais ces derniers gestes presque par désespoir et cette odeur semble m'apaiser alors je continue à m'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures qui semble ne pas m'appartenir. Pourtant...elles me semblent si familières... J'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que je me trouve dans mon lit, dans la tourelle au tatoués. Même couleur, rouge et or, mais les tissus sont plus soyeux, plus luxueux. Je referme finalement les yeux, ne cherchant pas à comprendre la signification de ma présence en ces lieux, et je repose possessivement ma tête sur cet oreiller qui me plait tant. Je ne sais plus où je suis, j'ai perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace, mais une chose est sûre : je dors à poings fermés et mes propres songes tentent de me jouer de drôles de tour...

La pénombre de la nuit a déjà envahi les couloirs de Poudlard depuis déjà quelques heures. Le silence règne sur les longs corridors vides de toute trace de vie et pourtant... Une petite étincelle de lumière tente de survivre dans cet air froid et presque lugubre, dansant régulièrement selon les mouvements de son propriétaire. Des reflets clairs apparaissent sur des cheveux bruns, longs, à moitiés emmêlés et désordonnés depuis déjà des années. Un pas se fait bientôt entendre aux alentours de la tour des tatoués, un résonnement bref et rapide, déterminé. Après avoir lancé un sort légèrement plus intense, mettant de côté le côté discret de la petite lueur, le jeune homme posa sa baguette à même le sol. Le corridor précédant la porte d'entrée de la tourelle tant désirée est désormais totalement éclairé d'une douce lumière pâle et tamisée, mais suffisante pour apercevoir les contours de la lourde porte en chêne. L'ombre de l'individu se rapproche lentement de son but et tâte de la paume de sa main le bois rugueux venant accrocher sa peau à quelques endroits. Il observe les moindres reliefs significatifs ou non de cette entrée pour finalement se rendre à l'évidence: sans le mot de passe détenu par les deux seuls occupant de cette tourelle, c'est fichu.

Il souffle, relâche quelque peu son attention mais reprend son courage ainsi que son observation méticuleuse. Peut-être le secret de cette entrée réside-t-elle ailleurs que dans un simple mot prononcé? Il commence alors à tenter de pousser une première pierre puis une seconde, sans succès. Il finit par perdre patience, la chaleur montant en lui lentement en une douce colère froide. Il essaie alors d'actionner désespérément un quelconque mécanisme en se pendant aux chandeliers qui encadrent ce pan de bois mat, mais le tout reste obstinément clos... Là n'est pas le secret et il le sait, ce qui l'énerve encore plus. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il encore et toujours sur lui? Il veut simplement entrer, pouvoir voir le simple fruit de son désir lui dire que...

Et merde! Ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder dans ces temps de crises alors que l'homme perd littéralement patience. Il ne peut plus retenir ses poings qui viennent frapper avec colère le mur de pierre. Ses jointures lui font mal, devenant peu à peu blanches après l'impact subit contre la surface froide et dure, mais il ne dit rien. Même pas un gémissement traduisant sa douleur physique moindre comparée à sa douleur sentimentale... Mais après tout, il en a déjà vu des pires. Il sert les dents tel un chien atteint de rage, tentant de se calmer, mais le doux visage de son bien aimé lui revient en mémoire dans un geste de refus. Voir l'homme qu'il convoite plus que tout le repousser une nouvelle fois, que ce soit en réalité ou dans ses souvenirs, lui est insupportable. Son pied droit vient alors percuter successivement le pan de bois dans une folie sentimentale. Il perd le contrôle de ses propres actes, il croit perdre la raison par amour...

Une autre ombre s'approche lentement, calmement, de façon posée et supérieure. Elle commence à observer la première tandis qu'un petit sourire sarcastique se forme sur les lèvres froides et blanches de ce nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier sait d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passe, il a compris ce que venait faire là son collègue de travail et considère cette scène vraiment très amusante. Il ouvre alors silencieusement la bouche, lève un sourcil et laisse tomber sa remarque pertinente et froide, voulant au maximum faire honneur à son statut de redouté professeur de Potions.

''Sirius Black, mon très cher collègue… Pourrais-tu pourrais m'expliquer brièvement ce que tu es en train de faire...?''


	11. Je te quémande la vie

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 10

_Je te quémande la vie_

Une main vient de m'agripper l'épaule et me secoue légèrement, me sortant doucement de mon sommeil profond et réparateur.

''- Non….Ron….encore 10 minutes…

- Harry faut que tu te lèves sinon tu vas être dans la merde !''

J'ouvre un œil puis un second et je me rappelle brièvement des derniers événements. Je n'ai pourtant pas la force de me relever et je reste accroché aux draps. Je referme les yeux avec plénitude tandis que j'entends Ron soupirer et s'éloigner. Pourquoi est-ce que les moments de détente doivent être si courts? Je sens mon corps se laisser aller délicatement dans les bras de Morphée tandis que je soupire d'aise.

Un réveil sonne suivit d'un second. Haaaa! Ca y est, là il faut se lever pour de bon sinon je vais être en retard à mon premier cours ! On est quel jour ? Ah oui, on est mercredi…on commence avec potions et plus que deux jours avant le week-end et les grasses mat' ! Je me relève brusquement tandis que je m'aperçois que cette vie n'est plus la mienne depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Les réveils qui viennent de retentir assomment mes tympans de leurs sons aigus appartiennent tout simplement à mes anciens camarades de dortoir. Je tire alors vivement les draps et attrapant mes habits au passage, je me jette jusqu'aux toilettes. J'en choisi un parmi toute la rangée qui s'offre à moi et m'enferme dedans, le souffle court. Heureusement que je n'ai croisé personne de déjà levé dans les couloirs des dortoirs… Les premiers élèves utilisant les toilettes commencent à arriver et je retiens mon souffle lorsque certains d'entre eux passent devant ma porte. J'entends même la voix de Neville passer au loin puis quelques chasses se tirer. Je fixe inlassablement la poignée, priant pour que personne n'ai l'idée de venir la tourner, même si mon loquet est soigneusement poussé. Une autre bande, appartenant à la chambre voisine de mon ancien dortoir, approche vivement, racontant les premières blagues du matin tournant une nouvelle fois sur les malheurs de Neville. Ils tentent de faire des paris sur l'heure de potions, à savoir lequel trouvera la couleur que prendra la future préparation de mon ancien camarade de chambre. Je retiens mon souffle une nouvelle fois lorsque je vois ma poignée se tourner lentement sur elle-même et soupir de soulagement lorsque le commentaire suivant arrive ''Tient, encore un toilette condamné ! Ça n'arrête pas ces temps-ci, à croire que les canalisations de ce château sont vraiment pourries !''. Des rires suivent avec d'autres suppositions comme celle d'un Gryffondor ayant subi une rupture difficile…Non non, en fait ce n'est que moi, pauvre Harry Potter, le survivant qui tente toujours de survivre, et cette fois à sa propre notoriété !

Le calme envahit une nouvelle fois la pièce, laissant derrière moi les derniers bruits de pas s'éloignant. Je regarde rapidement ma montre et m'aperçois que les élèves doivent tous être dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. J'enfile alors rapidement mes vêtements et tends une dernière fois l'oreille. Une fois assuré que plus aucune présence persiste, je m'enveloppe dans ma cape d'invisibilité et j'ouvre délicatement la porte dans une finesse religieuse. Je me faufile dans les couloirs des dortoirs et me précipite au dehors des quartiers des Gryffondors. L'étape la plus dur arrive rapidement à moi : je dois passer devant la porte majestueuse de la grande salle restée ouverte, comme à son habitude. Je jette alors un regard furtif à l'intérieur pour me rendre compte que les élèves sont tous dans une discussion active ou non et que personne ne décide d'en sortir. Je n'ai pas des masses envie de percuter quelqu'un de front, de tomber sur les fesses et d'être découvert par manque de précautions… Je réajuste alors ma cape sur le haut de ma tête et, après une longue inspiration, je me jette d'un pas rapide. Arrivé de l'autre côté de cet obstacle, je reprends ma course tout en accélérant le pas face à la première heure de cours qui approche grandement. Je ne tiens pas à être pris dans la masse des élèves souhaitant rejoindre leur salle de cours !

Les couloirs défilent les uns plus rapidement que les autres face à ma rétine qui n'arrive pas à enregistrer tous ces décors qu'elle connaît déjà par cœur. Je ne sais pas qu'elle est cette force qui me pousse à avoir ce rythme cardiaque si élevé, tapant si fortement dans ma cage thoracique… Je sens les moindres flux de sang qui parcourent mes veines. Le liquide carmin et chaud pénètre avec vivacité dans mon crâne, cognant régulièrement contre mes tempes et tente d'abreuver mes neurones. Ces derniers essaient tant bien que mal de fonctionner rationnellement face à ce besoin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à la tourelle, d'être aux côtés de Draco…

J'ouvre précipitamment notre porte d'entrée dans un bruit bien descriptible : le pan de bois vient de s'écraser contre le mur, l'impact sourd résonnant dans tout le hall. Je vais rechercher la poignée pour la refermer derrière moi et tout en m'appuyant dessus, je récupère lentement mon souffle. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à ma montre qui m'indique qu'il ne me reste qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le début de notre entraînement. Je gravis deux à deux les marches qui mènent jusqu'à ma chambre pour me changer et y ranger ma cape. Je pose un pied vif sur le parquet qui grince sous mon poids et me dirige vers mon armoire que j'ouvre en grand. J'attrape du bout des doigts mes vêtements d'entraînements, propres et repassés, que je jette sur mon lit. Tient, mes draps sont à moitié tiré et froissé… Fawny aurait oublié de refaire mon lit ? Pour, hier, il était fait, non… ? Je ne prends pas la peine de chercher d'autres explications et j'attrape un boxer pour filer à la douche et m'habiller rapidement. Je redescends vivement les marches d'un pas sportif et me jette dans la cuisine. Là, j'intercepte la petite elfe de maison à laquelle je réclame juste un simple croissant. Une fois avoir récupéré ma demande que je me fourre dans la bouche, j'accours jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, bien décidé à me venger des premiers scores en faveur de mon colocataire.

La pièce est vide….Entièrement et totalement vide de toute présence de cette petite bouille arrogante et sûre de sa personne. Ces attitudes m'exaspèrent mais d'un autre côté, j'ai l'impression que ce sont grâces à elles si j'en suis arrivé là. C'est grâce à toutes nos engueulades et peut-être à mon propre orgueil si je me suis surpassé plus d'une fois…Je me demande parfois si je devrais ou non remercier Draco pour cela, si ça lui ferait plaisir ou si au contraire cela le vexerait. Je me dis que finalement, il en tirerait partie contre moi et avec toutes les railleries qui en découlent. Bref, là n'est pas le problème. Son absence en ces lieux ne me dit rien qui vaille et l'esquisse d'une connerie de la part de ce petit blondinet envahit mon esprit. J'appelle alors Fawny, espérant qu'elle puisse m'aider…

''- Oui maître Potter ?

- Où est Draco ?

- Je n'ai pas vu maître Malfoy ce matin, maître Potter, mais peut-être le trouverez-vous dans ses quartiers personnels…''

Je lui sors un ''merci'' à peine inaudible et à la va vite, pour me jeter dans les escaliers des appartements privés de Draco. Je suis devant sa porte fermée et mon souffle saccadé vient s'écraser sur le bois mat et sombre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prend mais je dois dire que mon comportement m'étonne. Je frappe une première fois contre la paroi poreuse, pas de réponses. Je l'appelle et je retente une deuxième fois ma chance puis, face au silence qui règne de l'autre côté de cette paroi, j'entre sans attendre une seconde de plus. Je sens qu'il a fait une connerie, je le sens, je le sens, je le sens ! Les poignets ouverts ou je ne sais ce qui a pu lui passer par la tête, mais ce gosse n'est qu'un égoïste et ne réfléchit jamais aux conséquences. Sa chambre est aussi vide que la salle d'entraînement. Je m'aperçois que son lit est parfaitement bien fait, aucune trace de draps tirés ni d'oreiller écrasé par une tête ayant cherché du réconfort. La panique commence à m'envahir, l'espace spatio-temporel se déformant autour de moi et accentuant davantage les sons. Une goutte d'eau tombe et émet un petit 'poc' sonore, étant amortie par une autre masse liquide plus importante. Je ne cherche pas à réfléchir et je me jette dans sa salle de bain.

Il est là. La baignoire est remplie et ses cheveux bougent lentement sous l'eau. Ses yeux fixent sans aucune expression le plafond, son visage est livide et calme. Trop calme. Je m'aperçois au bout de quelques quarts de secondes que je l'observe à travers une masse d'eau et qu'il ne me prête aucune attention, fixant toujours au-dessus de lui un point fixe. Je plonge mes mains dans le liquide glacé, me figeant le sang et me hérissant les poils des avant-bras. Je passe l'une de mes mains derrière sa nuque et l'autre attrape son épaule droite pour le sortir avec force.

Je l'extrait complètement de l'eau qui doit le frigorifier et attrape une des serviettes. Je le fais asseoir contre le rebord de la baignoire tandis qu'il tousse légèrement et qu'il reprend son souffle. Je l'emmitoufle délicatement dans le grand tissu et lui tapote légèrement le dos pour l'aider à faire sortir les dernières traces d'eau de sa gorge. Il fixe alors le sol tandis que je le sermonne.

''Tu voulais te butter ou quoi ? T'as pensé un peu à moi, aux autres ? Nan, c'est sûr, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton petit confort…''

Il ne répond rien et reste toujours autant livide. Je me rends compte de mes mots. C'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas avoir une vie très agréable sous cette tutelle autoritaire qu'aime à jouer Lucius Malefoy. Je me renfrogne alors tout seul et me concentre à frictionner ses membres à travers la serviette pour activer sa circulation sanguine et le réchauffer tant bien que mal. Pourquoi le lien ne m'a pas informé de sa bêtise ? Serait-il possible que Draco ait fait un terrible effort de concentration pour garder l'ensemble en lui ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, le serpentard relève légèrement la tête et m'offre un regard rempli d'espoir. Il accroche ses doigts à mon débardeur et ouvre la bouche lentement pour laisser passer quelques mots dans un seul souffle.

''Fais-moi découvrir ce monde contre lequel j'ai été élevé et ce pourquoi on m'a appris à haïr…''

Je reste quelque peu interloqué face à son expression remplie d'attente, comme si j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider à cet instant. Ses yeux commencent lentement à briller de tristesse, se voilant derrière des larmes qui commencent à les envahir. Cela me surprend aussi d'avoir une telle requête de sa part et puis…c'est la première fois qu'il me demande quelque chose. Je lui souris alors timidement et lui réponds doucement pour ne pas trop le brusquer.

''Je te jure que dès qu'on aura une journée de libre avec ce foutu entraînement, je t'emmènerai voir les plus belles choses du monde moldu. Tu découvriras tellement de choses que t'en tomberas à la renverse !''

Il reprend alors contenance, inspirant une longue bouffée d'air, l'espoir envahissant ses poumons. Il s'aperçoit ensuite de sa position, lui nu sous une simple serviette qui, même si elle recouvre la quasi-totalité de son corps à part ses mollets, est apparemment trop peu pour lui. Il se relève alors vivement, plaquant avec soin la serviette contre sa peau pâle et sort d'un pas décidé de la pièce. Je le suis alors, n'arrivant pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage cristallin avec ses mèches blondes désordonnées lui collant à la peau. Il sort ses affaires d'entraînement et se retourne pour me faire face. Il me fixe avec un regard rempli de reproches et reste planté là.

'' Déjà que t'as pas dû te gêner pour me mater tout à l'heure, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me changer devant toi, Potter ?''

Je percute finalement ma bourde et sors rapidement de la pièce, plus confus qu'autre chose. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il va s'imaginer, le fils à papa ? Qu'il est désirable ? Comme si j'avais eu le temps de le mater… Pfff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! Il avait qu'à choisir un autre endroit pour faire sa tentative de suicide, ce pauvre crétin ! J'arrive d'un pas contrarié dans la salle d'entraînement et je laisse mon pied rageur s'écraser contre le mur.

Il arrive de son pas assuré et hautain. Il tente de me chercher du regard, un petit sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres. Je n'y fais pas attention, pas envie de me prendre une nouvelle fois la tête avec lui. Je sais que j'ai une attitude de bourru mal réveillé mais son comportement m'a plus que renfrogné et il le sait. Il s'en amuse d'ailleurs, tentant de me taquiner du regard mais je l'évite encore et encore. J'attends patiemment que la voix robotisée envahisse la pièce et cette dernière ne se fait pas prier davantage, nous invitant à prendre place sur les grands tapis.

''Bonjour très chers élus. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ces lieux et suis contente d'apercevoir la présence de notre Attaquant. Aujourd'hui je vais tenter de vous initier quelque peu aux arts martiaux et au combat au corps à corps. Je sais que lors de votre combat final vous utiliserez majoritairement vos capacités magiques, mais un peu de mise en forme ne peut pas vous faire de mal. Cela pourrait d'ailleurs vous être fortement utile pour éviter des sortilèges ou simplement le combiner à vos attaques magiques. Veuillez prendre place sur les tatamis je vous prie.''

Une fois placés, elle nous explique brièvement les bases de cet art mais sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est qu'on s'affronte à main nues, qu'on apprenne à esquiver les coups et à être plus précis dans nos attaques. J'avoue que j'avais pas mal besoin de me défouler, mais être obligé d'affronter Draco... Je sens que ça va vite tourner au carnage, puisqu'il est la raison de mon énervement... Pas à dire, à cet instant précis, il m'exaspère vraiment!

On est désormais face à face, on s'observe, on se scrute pour deviner lequel des deux va débuter. On se tourne littéralement autour avec des regards perçants, voulant intimider l'autre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses que je te mattes, très cher colocataire, que je vais retenir mes coups... Je débute alors, lançant un coup qui arrive dans le vide. Mon poing en l'air, ayant loupé la chair douce et tendre de Draco. Trop lent... Mon adversaire attrape d'un geste furtif, précis et rapide mon avant-bras pour me faire basculer en arrière. Apparemment notre très cher fils à papa à l'air d'avoir déjà pratiqué dans son enfance vu la maîtrise dont il fait preuve. Le combat risque d'être épuisant...

Je me défoule littéralement contre lui, faisant ressortir toute ma haine emprisonnée. Je tape pour mes problèmes avec Sirius, pour tout ce que ce gosse de riche m'a craché à la gueule, pour cette foutue marque... Je tape pour le fait qu'on m'est arraché mes parents à la naissance, pour mon oncle et ma tante qui ne savent pas qu'un enfant, qu'il soit moldu, cracmol ou sorcier, a besoin d'affection... Je tape pour crier que j'existe et que j'aimerai enfin pouvoir faire ce dont j'ai envie de ma vie, gérer les minutes comme bon me semble... Draco sent mon état psychologique au bord de la décadence mais il ne dit rien. Il se laisse faire, parant un à un mes coups. Il doit comprendre que ça me fait du bien, que j'ai besoin d'extérioriser ma colère à ma manière, mais il sait aussi que je suis en train de m'épuiser. Je m'essouffle de plus en plus et il s'en amuse. Il reprend alors doucement le dessus sur moi, voulant me montrer une fois de plus qui est le maître et qui domine. Je me retrouve d'ailleurs rapidement cloué au sol, écrasé sous le poids du petit blond. Je le vois qui se relève, avec un sourire de satisfaction puis s'éloigne du tatami, s'asseyant un peu plus loin. Il a décidé de prendre une pose et ce n'est pas plus mal... Mon cœur cogne au fond de ma cage thoracique, entraînant avec son rythme infernal le flux de sang qui abreuve rapidement mes veines. Mes poumons demandent trop d'oxygène d'un coup et je peine à aspirer assez d'air pour assouvir sa demande.

''- Alors Potter, on est déjà fatigué?

- Je t'en pose des questions moi?

- Nan pas vraiment, mais moi j'en ai une pour toi: tu pourrais m'expliquer où tu étais encore passé cette nuit? Dis que je pue pendant que t'y es... A moins que tu aies trop peur que je vienne t'étouffer pendant ton sommeil ?''

Son rire sarcastique envahit la pièce. Il n'est plus du tout ce petit enfant que j'ai récupéré sous ce volume d'eau froide. Il a perdu son côté vulnérable et son côté chétif: il me cherche. Je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il tente de masquer quelque chose à travers cette attaque, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je sache... Je réfléchi alors brièvement ce qu'il voudrait bien éviter comme sujet alors qu'un souvenir auquel je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention ce matin me revient. Son lit n'était pas défait, alors... Où a-t-il dormi? Ce rêve étrange alors que j'étais à moitié endormi me susurre la réponse: mon propre lit n'était pas refait pour la bonne et simple raison que quelqu'un l'a occupé.

''Pourquoi, ma vie t'intéresse-t-elle à ce point? Cela m'étonne de toi Malfoy. En remarque, si je t'intéresse autant, tu vas peut-être m'aider à répondre à la mienne de question: pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi mes draps étaient défaits alors que les tiens étaient tirés correctement et arrangés à souhait?''

Un petit sourire de victoire prit place au coin de mes lèvres tandis qu'il se renfrogne. Je n'aime plus cette ambiance lourde lorsqu'on se cherche de la sorte. Je tente alors de trouver un sujet plus doux et une image me revient en tête: s'il apprend ça, obligé il va rire.

''Au fait Malfoy, tu sais pas qui j'ai retrouvé à moitié dénudée dans le lit de Ron?''

Il me fixe alors avec des yeux ronds, surpris de mon initiative et en même temps intéressé par mes dires. Il émet un petit sourire ayant, une proposition à me suggérer.

''Nan... Quand même pas Granger...''

Je hoche la tête pour lui assurer que si et il se met à rire. Je préfère le voir comme ça, ses traits détendu par la surprise et la bonne humeur, plutôt que recouvert d'eau froide et lugubre. Moi aussi je me mets à rire, accompagnant le sien et mêlant nos deux voix. Ça me fait du bien aussi, même si c'est plus nerveux qu'autre chose...

''Oui bon ça va hein? Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère mais ne te fou pas trop de la gueule de mes meilleurs amis..''

Il s'arrête alors, laissant tout de même un sourire sur ses lèvres pâles et douces. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il soit autant respectueux envers moi, envers Ron et 'mione. J'avoue que moi aussi cela m'avait fait sourire de les voir ensembles, surtout d'apprendre que ma meilleure amie avait enfreints le règlement pour son cher et tendre...

Ce qui me touche le plus dans l'attitude présente de Draco est le fait que, pour la première fois de notre existence, nous avons ri ensemble... Lui et moi, Malfoy et Potter.


	12. Un semblant de bonheur

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 11

_Un semblant de bonheur_

Je me réveille enjoué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il réside tant d'excitations dans le fond de mon cœur, mais je me lève avec entrain. Je m'approche de l'une de mes petites fenêtres protégée par une alcôve et tout en bâillant j'observe l'extérieur. J'aperçois au loin des personnes s'afférant à des préparatifs…Mais oui, c'est bien cela! Le match de Quidditch opposant les Serpentards à mon équipe incomparablement douée, est pour cet après-midi! J'attrape alors à la va-vite un de mes tee-shirt qui traîne négligemment sur la commode et descend avec engouement les escaliers. Il faut que je le dise à Draco !

Il m'attend, adossé contre le mur de la cuisine, son bol de café à la main. Il laisse traîner un sourire digne de sa famille sur ses lèvres, ce qui m'annonce qu'il risque de me chercher. Soit, je suis prêt à encaisser ses sarcasmes même si je sais à l'avance que ces derniers seront plus taquins que méchants. Draco évolue avec son temps, tout comme moi je me rends compte petit à petit qu'il n'a pas une vie facile…

''- Prêt à assister à votre première défaite, Potter?

- Tu parles de quoi là, Malfoy? Du Quidditch? Mais tu rêves mon poussin!''

Oups… Je crois que cette fois-ci j'y suis allé un peu fort dans les petits surnoms gnangnan pour le chambrer. Il relève lentement la tête de son café et m'offre un sourire des plus hautains. Il ressemble à celui rempli de haine qu'il m'envoyait lorsque nous nous accrochions en cours de potions, mais celui-là a quelque chose en plus. De la taquinerie ou de l'amusement, je n'arrive pas vraiment à le définir… Ses yeux brillent légèrement, laissant ses iris gris clair encore plus beaux qu'à la lueur du jour.

''- Bien sûr que je parle du Quidditch Potter! Sans toi comme attrapeur ils sont foutus… Plus que finis….

- Même sans goal on vous battrait!

- Mais bien sûr! Parce que tu crois que la petite Weasley va chopper le vif? Avec son balai bas de gamme, y'a vraiment pas de risque!

- Tout ne réside pas dans le matériel utilisé, Malfoy. Il y a aussi la qualité du joueur qui compte..

- Ouais, et bien c'est bien ce que je dis, vous allez vous faire écraser! ''

C'est moi, où il sous-entend là que je suis un bon joueur ? Je ne le laisse pas avoir le dernier mot et surenchéris rapidement.

'' - Et bien nous verrons cela dans quelques heures! Rendez-vous à 14h pétante sur le ponton qui relie nos deux chambres….

- Potter…. Au lieu de me caler un rendez-vous plus que douteux, tu ferais mieux de te préparer, on a entraînement, ne l'oublie pas…''

Il termine sa phrase d'un air ironique et amusé tandis qu'il repose son bol dans un bruit mat pour me planter dans la cuisine. Je reste légèrement sur ma faim, même si je sais que ses yeux ont eu du mal à ne pas dévier de leur trajectoire en sachant que je ne suis qu'en simple boxer et tee-shirt. J'engloutis hâtivement mon repas et me prépare à la va-vite pour me retrouver rapidement face à mon colocataire pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement. Aujourd'hui nous avons à notre programme une nouvelle matinée de sortilèges en tout genre accompagnés des moniteurs futuristes.

On débute l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts ou la maîtrise des éléments de base pour mon coéquipier. Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça et même si je l'ai haï durant des années, je dois avouer que je préfère avoir lui comme binôme plutôt que Neville. Ok, je n'arrive toujours pas à le porter totalement dans mon cœur, même si je sais désormais que certains traits de son comportements sont plus dû à son éducation qu'autre chose, mais je ne peux nier d'être chanceux de faire équipe avec lui. Au moins, il est efficace dans ce qu'il fait… Et on peut dire que j'ai un espoir de rester en vie, grâce à lui. Je sais, ce que je pense commence à devenir une ironie totale de ma propre situation.

On s'octroie une pause pour respirer un peu et tandis qu'il boit à même la bouteille d'eau, je l'observe. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait une telle prestance, une telle présence. Je suppose que c'est une des choses que je ne voulais pas voir, pour ne pas m'avouer inférieur à lui sur ce terrain, même si je sais à l'avance qu'il a acquis un tel savoir de son éducation stricte. J'esquisse un sourire, tout en continuant mes constatations et je me mets à penser que cette situation elle-même est ironique: moi qui en veux tellement à Voldemort d'avoir tué mes parents, si j'avais eu un père tel que le sien, peut-être lui en aurais-je aussi voulu de m'avoir laissé ce tyran comme tuteur légal.

Il me sort de mes pensées, tandis qu'il me tend à bout de bras la bouteille d'eau. Finalement, au lieu de me la donner, il la rapproche vers lui et tout en levant un sourcil, me taquine à nouveau à propos du prochain match de Quidditch.

''- Alors Potter, toujours pas prêt à avouer votre future défaite?

- Notre future victoire? Mais bien sûr que nous allons gagner!''

Je rectifie malicieusement ses paroles tandis que je le voie esquisser un grand sourire juste avant de m'asperger d'eau.

''- Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fou Malfoy?

- Je fête votre nullité, haha!''

On commence alors à se bagarrer gentiment, moi courant pour éviter les jets d'eau fusant de part et d'autre de la bouteille tenue par le Serpentard. S'amuser ensemble est devenu presque habituel ces derniers temps. Ces entraînements qui nous occupent l'ensemble de notre temps depuis déjà presque un mois sont trop pesant pour notre mental. On se défoule alors comme on peut, et à cet instant, je me retrouve rapidement trempé, mon débardeur noir se collant part endroit à mon torse. Je m'aperçois finalement que sa bouteille touche à sa fin et qu'il ne subsiste plus que quelques gouttes au fond et donc plus assez pour me faire courir. A bout de souffle, je stoppe ma course et pose mes mains sur mes genoux, tentant de récupérer un rythme cardiaque normal. Il s'approche lentement derrière moi, je ne l'entends presque pas arriver et j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir où il se trouve réellement. Mais, soudain, je sens un léger filet d'eau couler le long de ma nuque et joue avec mes capacités sensitives. Je me relève alors d'un bond, ayant compris que je me prends le reste d'eau sur le dos!

''Malfoy! Je te jure que ça tu vas me le payer!''

Je le vois alors lâcher la bouteille en plastique vide et se mettre à courir. Il rit. J'aime le voir s'amuser. Je me dis qu'au moins durant ces instants, il ne pense plus à son statut de mangemort, ni à toutes les lourdes attentes que son père lui a collé d'office sur les épaules. Il disparaît dans le hall de notre tourelle et je me lance à sa poursuite, prêt à lui faire payer sa traîtrise de m'avoir attrapé par surprise. J'arrive dans le hall en pleine course et j'ai du mal à m'arrêter, glissant sur la mosaïque. Plus de Draco. Il a déserté les lieux plus rapidement que prévu ce qui me fait alors modifier mes plans.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et réclame à Fawny une nouvelle bouteille d'eau bien fraîche, ainsi qu'une bombe de crème chantilly que je cale dans la ceinture de mon pantalon, telle une arme. Je retourne ainsi paré dans le hall et me rend compte qu'une véritable partie de cache-cache vient de débuter. J'esquisse alors un sourire amusé, me disant simplement que de retourner en enfance ne fait parfois pas de mal!

Une grande réflexion envahit mon cerveau, cherchant à deviner rapidement l'emplacement du serpentard qui se cache quelque part dans la tourelle. Une satisfaction intense m'envahit après avoir opté pour ses quartiers: il espère peut-être que je n'oserai pas pénétrer dans son antre sans une raison valable. Et bien justement, j'en ai une, de raison! User de mes armes fraîchement réquisitionnée en est une très bonne, je trouve!

Je me positionne derrière sa porte tel un agent secret et l'ouvre à la volé, m'étant préalablement préparer en ouvrant ma bouteille d'eau. Il est là, assis sur son lit et sursaute à mon entrée. Il change légèrement de tête face à tout mon attirail puis retrouve son sourire d'enfant amusé prêt à participer. Il se relève vivement, en position de défense et les sens aux aguets pour éviter toutes gouttes d'eau. Un sourire prédateur prend place sur mes lèvres tandis que ma proie s'amuse à tenter de m'échapper…

''Tu croyais quoi, Malfoy ? Que j'allais te laisser me tremper sans rien dire? Et en plus je t'avouerai que celle que je tiens est vraiment très fraîche!''

Quelques frissons parcourent son dos alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne pourra pas y échapper, étant coincé dans le coin qui mène à sa salle de bain. Une fois avoir aperçu que la porte de cette dernière est béante, il s'y précipite, mais puisque j'ai anticipé, il ne peut totalement refermer le pan de bois. Je force le passage, appuyant de toutes mes forces sur cette maudite porte… Un peu d'eau macule le sol dans cette bataille à de cette entrée. D'un seul coup je sens Draco céder et je me retrouve projeté à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Une espèce de 'psccchhhhht!' se faire entendre au creux de mon oreille tandis qu'une odeur mentholée arrive jusqu'à mes narines…Non, il n'a quand même pas osé?

Mon reflet dans le miroir m'indique qu'il a osé….

Je vois son ombre fuir dans sa chambre armé d'une bombe de mousse à raser, tandis que j'enlève cette dite mousse de mon cou. Je reprends alors ma course poursuite contre ce gosse acharné à qui je vais passer une petite leçon. Il réapparaît alors dans mon champs de vision dans les escaliers où, étant entrain de descendre les marches inférieurs aux miennes, j'arrive à l'asperger légèrement d'eau…Du moins suffisamment pour que son débardeur en soit imbibé et commence à le coller dans un 'ploc' désagréable.

On se retrouve rapidement dans la salle de détente à jouer avec les différents fauteuils, se cachant derrière un puis derrière un autre… Il arrive une nouvelle fois à m'échapper, même s'il ressort de la pièce complètement trempé et moi à moitié recouvert de mousse à raser. Je laisse tomber ma bouteille désormais vide au sol et dégaine d'un geste professionnel ma bombe de crème chantilly pour me remettre bien vite à la recherche de cette petite tête blonde que je rêve de voir se transformer en petit gâteau…

Je l'appelle d'une petite voix ironique, comme pour appeler un enfant en bas âge qui ne voudrait pas aller prendre son bain…

''Dracoooooo?''

Tiens, je viens de m'apercevoir que je me rappelle parfaitement de la prononciation de son prénom qui part un peu dans les aigus vers la fin…Je crois que c'est la toute première fois que je l'appelle ainsi et je ressens grâce à la marque que ça lui a pesé directement sur les nerfs. Tant mieux, je le trouverai plus facilement…

Au bout de plusieurs tours dans la tourelle, je commence à dépérir devant tout espoir de le voir se transformer en petit biscuit à la chantilly. Et pour cause! Je sais désormais qu'il n'a plus de munition, venant de percuter de mon pied sa bombe vide qui roule au sol. Il s'est sûrement bien planqué et est déterminé à rester dans sa planque. Cela ne ressemble pas à Malfoy, certes mais…

J'opte finalement pour le plan B: la ruse! Je sais que tôt ou tard monsieur aura faim. L'heure de midi vient tout juste de sonner et je crois deviner qu'il a dû mal à sauter les repas donc…

Après quelques minutes d'attente remplie de silence, j'entends au loin ses pas s'approcher lentement. Je retiens ma respiration durant quelques instants jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir sa nuque depuis ma cachette. Je tends alors les bras jusqu'à lui, hésite une seconde, puis me jette contre lui, me dévoilant de derrière la porte de la cuisine. Je le tiens alors dans une position où il ne peut que tenter de se débattre, sa tête coincé sous mon bras.

''- Haaaa! Qu'est-ce que tu fou encore Potter?

- Alors mon poussin, on espérait m'échapper?

- M'appelle pas comme ça Potter!

- Je t'apprendrais, très chère petite chose, que je n'aime pas du tout, mais alors du tout, qu'on me prenne en traître!''

Sur ce je m'applique à recouvrir le plus de surface possible avec cette mousse onctueuse et doucement sucrée… Je l'entends qui crie légèrement mais le son est étouffé par la chantilly qui envahit sa bouche.

'' pochhhter archretteuuuuuu ch'étouffcheu!''

J'ai cru comprendre qu'il étouffait alors je le lâche subitement, inquiet de lui avoir causé le moindre mal. C'est alors qu'il se retourne subitement et tout en attrapant d'une main habile mon arme, se jette sur moi. Waow! Je crois que je me suis fait avoir! On commence alors à se battre tous deux, lui pour m'en mettre plein la figure et moi pour retourne l'attaque contre lui. Finalement la chantilly atterrit sur nos mains respectives, appuyant ensemble sur le petit pressoir qui laisse échapper la mousse dans un petit 'pschit'.

L'arme est vide et nous sommes dans un drôle d'état! La bombe tombe au sol et rebondit plusieurs fois pour venir rouler contre le mur. On commence alors à se regarder, moi attrapant du bout de l'index un peu de chantilly sur le front de mon camarade pour l'engloutir avec délice. On explose finalement de rire face à nos têtes d'ahuris fini. Je me retrouve rapidement les fesses par terre à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de rire en voyant seulement les petits yeux gris clair du visage de Draco. Lui est dans le même état que moi et…Ça fait du bien!

''Veuillez reprendre place au centre de la salle très chers Elus… Veuillez reprendre place au centre de la salle très chers Elus…''

Au bout de quelques instants on arrive à se calmer tandis que la voix robotisée de la salle d'entraînement tourne en boucle dans un écho à peine audible…

''Je crois que la voix bug toute seule…''

Draco se lève alors après ces simples mots puis se dirige vers ladite voix. Je l'entends juste adresser deux ou trois mots au moniteur. Lorsqu'il revient je n'ai pas bougé de place, toujours affalé par terre comme un gros sac de patates. Il me tend alors la main pour m'aider à me relever puis m'explique brièvement qu'il nous a fait prendre congé au sein de la petite voix pour le reste de la journée. Je hoche alors la tête en un signe d'approbation.

''On devrait peut-être aller se laver, non?''

Je le regarde avec de gros yeux. Il parle de quoi là? Il veut qu'on prenne un bain ensemble? Nan mais ça va pas la tête! Voyant mon incompréhension fulgurante, il m'indique d'un signe de la main l'ensemble de mousse à raser et de crème chantilly qui trônait un peu partout sur nos habits ainsi que nos visages. Je souris alors, gêné de mes pensées totalement décalées… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'imaginer un bain en compagnie d'un serpentard, qui plus est Draco? Je crois que je commence sérieusement à divaguer et pas qu'un peu! On se sépare alors rapidement pour atteindre nos quartiers respectifs…

Une fois arrivé dans ma salle de bain, j'entreprends rapidement d'ôter toute cette mousse. Je garde un sourire de pur bonheur sur les lèvres. Cette matinée s'est vraiment terminée en beauté… Je me dépêche alors, essuyant rapidement mon visage et me changeant avec hâte pour retrouver mon colocataire dans la cuisine, prêt à prendre le déjeuner.

Il m'attend pour prendre place à la grande table et nous nous asseyons en même temps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rester de bonne humeur, commençant à m'amuser en replaçant et déplaçant les couverts, tel un gosse de 4ans. Draco m'observe du coin de l'œil, levant un sourcil et tentant de comprendre mon comportement. Finalement il brise le silence, essayant une nouvelle fois de me chercher.

''Au fait Potter, prêt pour cette aprem?''

Je relève la tête de mon occupation enfantine et lui offre un regard amusé, mais surtout provocateur. Je crois n'avoir jamais offert un tel regard à personne, un semblant de séduction et d'insolence dans l'âme… Il prend la chose avec plaisanterie, répondant de son sourire de serpentard sûr de lui tandis que j'enchaîne de façon détachée, voulant éterniser notre duel visuel.

''Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé par ce petit match mon cher Malfoy… A croire que tu flippes…''

Il laisse tomber un petit rictus amusé, voulant me faire comprendre qu'il est supérieur, comme toujours, et que ses prédictions se révèlent toujours justes…Et puis il s'appelle Malfoy, il se doit de dominer. Il me lance alors son regard le plus perçant. On recommence alors notre combat visuel, sachant pertinemment que le premier qui détournera le premier le regard sera le plus faible, celui qui n'aura pas su tenir tête à l'autre. Je fonds mes pupilles dans ses iris claires, si originales dans leur ensemble… Un fond gris, des petites paillettes un peu plus foncées de bleues et quelques traces au centre de vert. De loin, cela crée une couleur homogène mais de près, ses iris si complexes sont vraiment sublimes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, mes yeux commencent à piquer sous la forte luminosité de son bleu gris et quelques larmes viennent tenter de remédier à ma douleur silencieuse. Je bats frénétiquement des paupières mais rien à faire… L'intensité est trop forte, et pas que d'observer ses iris me déplaise, c'est juste que mes yeux ne le supportent plus! Je détourne alors la tête, contrarié de ne pouvoir tenir plus longtemps face à son regard entraîné depuis sa plus petite enfance. J'ose à peine reposer mon regard sur lui, le gardant obstinément détourné et ne voulant pas admettre officiellement ma défaite.

''Pleure pas Potter! Tu n'fais seulement pas l'poids mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire tout un plat!''

Je hausse seulement les épaules en signe de réponse et je commence à manger les petits pois d'un air morne. Il tente de me faire retrouver mon enthousiasme, me donnant quelques coups de coude pour me faire réagir, mais rien y fait. Je voulais le battre au moins une fois depuis que nous étions dans cette foutue tourelle et je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je vais commencer à croire qu'il est réellement meilleur que moi, caractère de merde ou pas.

Le repas s'est finalement terminé dans un silence contrarié de ma part, Draco ayant laissé tomber toute tentative de me faire reprendre le duel. Je crois que je viens de me rendre compte que ma vie entière n'est qu'un duel... Oh et pis tant pis! Tant qu'à faire, autant s'amuser jusqu'au bout! Ça me plait tellement de le pousser à bout, tandis que lui fait de même de son côté.

On a retrouvé nos quartiers et je me prépare avec entrain à notre petit rendez-vous concernant le Quidditch. Je compte bien ne pas me faire écraser cette fois-ci et je sors tout mon attirail d'attrapeur, l'enfilant avec fierté et surtout avec confiance. Je sais que mon équipe ne faillira pas devant celle des verts et argent. J'attache les derniers liens en cuirs qui retiennent mes gants puis j'attrape ma baguette magique pour me précipiter à la porte de la passerelle. Notre premier rendez-vous, enfin, si on peut appeler cela un rendez-vous, n'est que dans dix minutes et j'ai peur d'en faire trop si j'arrive avec une avance prononcée…

Au bout de quelques secondes, je me décide finalement à ouvrir la porte, pensant qu'au bout du compte, avance ou pas avance, il peut bien penser ce qu'il veut! Il reste un serpentard, et homo ou pas homo, bien foutu comme il l'est ou pas, il reste un Malfoy! Je pose un pied qui résonne sur le sol en pierre et m'aperçois qu'à quelques mètres de moi, il est là, adossé au mur comme toujours, avec sa façon habituelle de se tenir: il se tient de manière détachée et en même temps remplie de présence et de tact. Il relève la tête et m'offre son regard suivit d'un petit sourire narquois face à mon accoutrement. Je suis fier de moi sur ce coup-là, voyant que lui est dans une simple robe de sorcier banale… Et bien oui, pour une fois mon très cher Draco, je crois bien t'avoir battu!

''Et bien Malfoy, on a oublié qu'encourager une équipe passait aussi par sa propre conviction?''

Il laisse tomber un nouveau petit rictus et me fixe avec son regard provocateur qui m'intrigue tant. Il occupe mes yeux, tandis que ses doigts déboutonnent agilement un à un les boutons de sa robe pour faire apparaître une tenue de supporter des plus complètes. Muni de ses bottes d'attrapeur lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et enveloppant de cuir ses muscles bien dessinés, il commence à sortir d'autres ustensiles assortis à sa tenue vert et argent. Entre autres babioles, il positionne fier de lui un petit écusson sur son torse, ce dernier émettant ensuite un clignotement agressif ainsi qu'un petit slogan : ''Go! Go! Slytherin! Go!Go!''

Je ne peux m'empêcher de resté figé face à cette vue. Certes, je l'avais déjà vu dans sa tenue d'attrapeur qui lui va très bien, mais avec ce petit écusson… Oui mon vieux Potter, tu commences encore à divaguer sur le corps de Draco et c'est franchement pas le moment!

'' Ben quoi Potter? T'as jamais vu d'écusson lumineux de ta vie? Dans tous les cas tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu risques de nous gober une mouche et je tiens franchement pas à te faire une respiration assistée pour sauver ma propre peau!''

Cette remarque me ramène à la réalité tandis que mon colocataire reste sur ses avances, pensant que je déclare déjà forfais. Et bien non, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, très cher Malfoy! Je reste alors accoudé à la barrière en pierre qui longe le bord de la passerelle, posant ainsi mon nez à quelques centimètres de la vitre qui protège ce petit passage de toutes intempéries. Je laisse mes yeux rivés sur le terrain de Quidditch, observant les premiers joueurs entrer en piste et attendant patiemment le début de la partie. Draco s'approche à mes côtés et fait de même, commençant à faire des commentaires des plus mesquins sue les joueurs Gryffondoriens.

''Arf, la petite Weasley n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être en forme…. Comme c'est dommage… Tu me diras, vu la tête que tire son frère! C'est un peu normal qu'elle soit inquiète! Ra la la, Weasley, Weasley… Trop stressé ton pote Potter!''

Je ne réponds même pas à ses sarcasmes, laissant un petit sourire sur mes lèvres… Si seulement il savait ce que je lui réserve, il ne ferait pas la même tête! Lui ainsi que son badge risquent de devenir livide!

Le match débute au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles les joueurs se mettent en place selon leurs stratégies respectives. J'observe du coin de l'œil Ron, espérant qu'il se concentre un minimum, au moins durant les premières minutes… Ginny, elle, semble tenir difficilement sur son balai, sûrement éreintée par des entraînements trop intensifs. Oui mais… J'ai confiance en eux. On m'a toujours dit que le destin créait notre vie, mais faire confiance en ceux qui nous sont chers permet de prendre en main d'une façon ou d'une autre notre destinée. On ne peut pas tout gérer, tout créer. Chacun à sa place et je sais que Ginny a elle aussi la sienne sur ce balai d'attrapeur.

Les premières minutes de jeu ne sont pas vraiment belles à voir! Ron vient de se prendre cinq buts d'affilé, commençant à perdre sa confiance et donc son courage. Pourtant il tient bon, s'accrochant au manche de son balai. Quant à Draco, il n'en peut plus! Il est complètement dans le match, le vivant avec son équipe comme s'il était sur le terrain. Il crie après les batteurs de viser les joueurs rouge et or, il agite un petit drapeau aux couleurs de son équipe et ne tient plus en place. Parfois, il me donne quelques coups de coudes qui se veulent taquins pour me rappeler que les Serpentards mènent désormais d'une vingtaine de points sur ma propre équipe…

Après une bonne demi-heure durant laquelle les gryffondors se font mener littéralement par le bout du nez, commençant à perdre confiance et espoir, je me décide finalement à sortir mon atout principal: ma baguette magique. Je commence alors à me concentrer sous les yeux sceptiques de Malfoy. Je prononce entre mes lèvres une formule magique apprise grâce aux talents d'Hermione et je tapote l'extrémité supérieure de ma baguette contre la paroi vitrée. De grandes lettres rouges et or prirent place à quelques mètres de la vitre, flottant dans l'air et envoyant une douce lumière remplie d'espoir à mes coéquipiers. Draco tente de lire mon message, décryptant les lettres qui lui font face mais étant inversées par rapport à son sens de lecture.

''- « Griffyn Powa! Les slytherins, on les écrasera parce qu'on est des gryffin powa! » ?Heu… C'est quoi ça Potter?

- Quoi, ça? Ahhhh Ron a vu le message, ça y est!''

Je ne réponds même pas à la question de mon colocataire, trop heureux d'avoir réussi a attiré l'attention de mon meilleur ami sur moi! Je commence alors à lui faire de grands signes, tandis que la foule qui me fait face lance des grands ''Oooohhhh'' face à ma vision. C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas vraiment censé être vus… Surtout ensemble dans le même logement! Mais je ne veux pas m'en formaliser, profitant de l'agréable moment présent: communiquer tant bien que mal avec Ron. Je m'agite tout seul, lui expliquant avec de grands gestes qu'il mette le paquet puis Ginny m'aperçoit à son tour et me fait un signe timide. Ils repartent tous les deux un peu plus confiants, gardant dans le cœur la vision d'un petit Harry au loin, à travers la vitre d'une tourelle, gesticulant pour une victoire mal partie…

L'attaque suivante des serpentards est arrêtée en beauté par mon meilleur ami, ce dernier ayant exécuté une figure de style dans son arrêt parfait. Pendant que le jeu continue à battre son plein, je vois Ginny qui s'active tant bien que mal, se faisant poursuivre par un cognard. Mais agile comme elle est, elle arrive à s'en tirer rapidement en slalomant entre deux adversaires. Cette ruse lui permet, en plus de se débarrasser de son poursuivant, de mettre hors service un vert et argent pendant quelques minutes car l'un d'eux s'est pris le projectile en plein ventre.

Elle file sur son balai, fendant l'air de sa petite silhouette et ne se souciant guère de ce qu'il se passe aux alentours. Je sais qu'elle vient d'apercevoir le vif d'or puisque je ressens à travers sa trajectoire et ses gestes la même adrénaline que lorsque je suis moi-même sur le terrain. Elle tend le bras devant elle, tente de refermer ses doigts sur la petite masse dorée et fluette mais cette dernière s'envole un peu plus loin. La jeune fille suit la trajectoire du petit globe et tout le publique venant d'apercevoir sa presque réussite retient son souffle, l'arbitre étant près à siffler la victoire d'une des deux équipes.

Je ne suis même plus le score et ne m'intéresse même plus au comportement de mon colocataire. Je ne peux plus détacher mes yeux de Ginny, reportant tous mes espoirs entre les points gagné par sa réussite. L'attrapeur qui remplace Draco, un petit gringalet de 3° année, commence à suivre les talons de la jeune fille, ce qui inquiète le publique des gryffondors. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer, ma respiration se cadencer, tandis que mes doigts s'agrippent de plus en plus à la barrière de la passerelle. Les doigts de Ginny se referment…D'où je suis je n'arrive pas vraiment à voir grand-chose mais la rouquine lève le bras en signe de victoire! Je retiens mon souffle, juste le temps de regarder le score obtenu par le reste de l'équipe avant d'éclater de joie face à notre réussite!

Je commence alors à crier tout et rien, mais surtout des ''On a gagné! On aaaaa GA-GNE!''. Je vois Draco un peu dépité mais dans mon élan de joie, je ne m'en formalise pas plus que ça et je lui saute au coup pour finalement sautiller sur place et savourer notre victoire. Mon colocataire est un peu déçu et décroche maladroitement son écusson lumineux qui clignote toujours… Voyant mon excès de joie comparé à sa déception, je me calme vivement, voulant respecter plus ou moins leur défaite. Il me regarde légèrement étonné d'un tel comportement vis à vis de lui, surpris de tant d'attention de ma part. Finalement il me sourit un peu tristement pour conclure sur un ''Bien joué Potter, sur ce coup-là j'avoue que t'as fait fort!''.

J'aime beaucoup sa façon d'accepter la défaite, chose que je ne sais pas encore totalement faire. Je pensais Draco plus enfant capricieux que cela, mais peut-être que le fait d'accepter la défaite sur des pacotilles de ce genre fait partie intégrante de son éducation. Je sais par contre qu'il ne supporterait pas que je le batte dans d'autres disciplines… Quoique, maintenant, plus rien ne m'étonne venant de sa part! Avec tout ce que j'ai découvert sur lui ces derniers temps, il y aurait de quoi en écrire un roman.

On redescend ensemble jusque dans le hall pour nous apercevoir qu'il est déjà tard. Le match fut plus long que ce que nous l'avions imaginé! On se dirige alors vers la salle de repos pour tenter de nous calmer nerveusement. Cette fin de match a été vraiment stressante autant pour l'un que pour l'autre! Draco prend place dans un des grands fauteuils tandis que je préfère m'installer dans le canapé aux côtés de la cheminé. Je regarde les flammes danser avec grâce tandis que mon colocataire lit tranquillement un livre. Au bout de quelques minutes Malfoy referme brusquement son volume et se lève. Il replace son emprunt dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque puis se dirige vers la sortie, ne me prêtant aucune attention. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourne tout de même et laisse tomber d'un ton froid et sec ces quelques mots…

''Te fais pas d'illusions, Potter. C'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui on a bien déconné que ça y est, on est de grands potes! Tu n'es que Potter à mes yeux, et tu resteras Potter.''


	13. Dispute de couple

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 12

_Dispute de couple_

La soirée se termine sans autres embûches, seulement j'ai retrouvé le bon vieux Malfoy, froid et sarcastique. On s'est couché assez rapidement, éreintés de notre journée. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais se faire une bataille de mousse à raser cela entraîne pas mal les réflexes… Le seul remord que j'ai à l'heure actuel est le fait de ne pas avoir terminé d'étouffer ce fils à papa avec ma crème chantilly… Ah oui, et le fait d'avoir laissé la tourelle en vrai bordel! Je n'imagine même pas la tête d'Hermione en apprenant tout le travail supplémentaire que nous avons posé sur les petites épaules de Fawny.

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux sous un rayon lumineux. Le soleil tente de me tirer de mon lit mais je préfère me prélasser encore quelques instants. Je repense à notre journée d'hier et j'esquisse un sourire en me rappelant la tête de mon colocataire avec son petit drapeau et sa tenue de supporter… Vraiment trop à fond dans ses convictions le petit !

Je me lève péniblement. Je sais que j'ai dormi, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que mon corps s'est reposé… Soit, je m'affaire rapidement à m'habiller pour descendre tout en réalisant que ma première pensée au réveil fut tournée vers Draco. Cette dernière réflexion crée en moi une drôle de sensation…

Je retrouve mon coéquipier en train de déjeuner, comme toujours, et je m'assoie face à lui, selon notre rituel du matin.

Il relève la tête, son regard se pose sur moi, détaillant un à un mes vêtements. Il hausse un sourcil.

''Tient, que me vaut l'honneur de te voir habillé de si bon matin?''

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un petit sourire amusé puis replonge mon nez dans mon café. Et oui, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me pavaner pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aimerais, très cher Draco, que tu me désires… Que tu imagines seulement mes formes sous mes fringues, mais que jamais tu ne pourras les toucher…

Mes pensées de séducteur né sont interrompues par des bruits de pas dans le hall. On réagit tous les deux, se levant aussitôt et dégainant ensemble notre baguette. Serait-ce Voldemort qui aurait découvert nos intentions et qui arriverait avec toute son assemblée? J'entends la respiration de Draco s'accélérer ainsi que mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort dans ma cage thoracique. L'adrénaline commence à envahir ses veines, je ressens son stress intense ainsi que son état d'alerte et je sais que je suis dans le même état que lui. Nous sommes prêts à affronter, mais notre entraînement n'étant pas fini… Et puis si Voldemort est a seulement quelques pas de nous, qu'en est-il de l'école toute entière?

Draco colle son dos contre le mur, à quelques centimètres seulement de la porte. Je fais de même, pointant ma baguette en sa direction, près à jeter un sort de protection. Les pas se rapprochent rapidement. Je concentre toute mon attention sur ces derniers pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule démarche. Je m'approche alors un peu plus de Draco et chuchote tout près de son oreille mon constat.

''Ils sont deux. Ai confiance en moi, rien qu'une fois.''

Je le vois hocher la tête en signe positif de ma requête. Les deux hommes du côté sombre sont désormais à quelques pas de nous. On entend leur respiration de notre cachette et on voit lentement la porte tourner sur elle-même. Nous sommes prêts à affronter notre destin et notre combat.

Nous sommes toujours très silencieux tandis qu'une ombre se dessine désormais devant nous. Draco lève encore un peu plus sa baguette et se jette au-delà de sa cachette. Moi, je reste dans l'ombre de la porte. Cela me fruste quelque peu, mais ceci est mon rôle. Je ne détourne nullement mon regard de la nuque de mon coéquipier, attendant le bon moment pour jeter mon premier sort de défense. Le petit blondinet commence à ouvrir la bouche pour prendre de court nos nouveaux arrivants alors qu'une voix rauque et froide envahi l'air…

''Accio''

La baguette de Draco vole dans les airs et se pose délicatement dans les mains de la deuxième ombre qui se tient en retrait sous mon regard horrifié. Sans les attaques de Malfoy, on est foutu…

''Merci bien Professeur Rogue, mais vous savez, même avec mon âge, je sais me défendre!''

Nous sursautons tous les deux en reconnaissant cette voix familière.

''- Professeur Dumbledore?

- Oui Harry?

- Heu.. C'est bien vous?''

Les deux hommes s'avancent un peu plus dans la lumière de la cuisine et on peut bientôt apercevoir la longue barbe du directeur ainsi que les longues capes noires de notre professeur de potions. Ce dernier s'approche de son pas déterminé vers mon coéquipier et lui tend sa baguette.

''Il faudra faire des progrès sur votre garde Mr Malfoy.''

Draco hoche la tête, enregistrant mentalement la remarque alors qu'elle aurait dû m'être adressée. C'est moi qui suit censé lui permettre d'attaquer et de ne se soucier que de son rôle, et non à lui de se défendre…Je ne dis pourtant aucun mot tandis que le professeur Dumbledore fait apparaître d'un petit geste de la main ses fameux fauteuils luxueux. Il y prend place et se racle la gorge pour débuter son petit discours marqué de petits sourires.

''Vous vous doutez bien que nous ne sommes pas là en visite de courtoisie…''

Là, il marque un petit temps d'arrêt, nous observant avec attention. Je sens le stress qui monte lentement dans les veines de Draco. Je sais que mon coéquipier n'a jamais réellement apprécié notre directeur, ce dernier n'étant pas toujours très courtois envers lui par rapport au statut de son père.

''- Vous vous êtes sûrement rendu compte qu'hier vous n'êtes pas passé inaperçus via la grande banderole lumineuse…

- Hé mais ça c'est Potter qui l'a faite!

- Je ne veux pas le savoir Mr Malfoy! Je constate seulement que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Rien fait pour le raisonner, rien fait pour sauvegarder votre statut de tatoués. Pouvez-vous seulement vous imaginez, Mr Malfoy, tout le mal que nous nous sommes donnés pour vous faire un tant soit peu ''oubliés''?''

Draco commence à fulminer sur place. Je sens ses nerfs se tendre lentement, la tension commençant à monter lentement et sûrement. Moi, j'étais fasciné devant l'état de colère du professeur Dumbledore. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de nervosité. Sûrement la date du jour J qui approche…

''Non, bien sûr que non! L'armée de Voldemort commence à réagir tandis que vous, vous vous amusez à vous faire remarquer! Il nous a fallu beaucoup de zèle pour arriver à vous faire croire en Amérique, dans une école spécialisée dans le quidditch. Tout le monde a réussi au bout d'un moment à le croire, mais là il nous a fallu toute la soirée d'hier pour effacer ce petit incident de la mémoire de la moitié des élèves!''

Dumbledore commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Lui aussi est très tendu. L'ordre du phœnix aurait-elle du mal à faire face aux attaques de l'organisation noire?

''Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire…. Alors à l'avenir faites attention…''

Il se lève et m'offre un de ses sourires habituels pour se diriger vers la sortie. On entend la porte d'entrée claquer légèrement derrière lui tandis que Rogue me scrute de sa hauteur, et m'offre un sourire sadique.

''Et bien, Mr. Potter, fier de soi? On fait porter les accusations sur son colocataire alors que c'est vous même qui êtes responsable…''

Il applaudit de façon sinistre. J'y peux quoi, moi, si Dumbledore à mit la responsabilité sur le dos de Draco? Et puis combien de fois Malfoy m'a lui-même apporté des ennuis? Combien d'heure de colles à cause de lui? Combien de potions ratées grâce à ses initiatives?

''Enfin, là n'est pas la raison de ma visite d'aujourd'hui. Votre très cher directeur a eu la bienveillante idée de vous apprendre à faire un filtre d'invisibilité. Cela pourrait vous être fort utile, surtout à vous, Mr. Potter…''

Je tente de vérifier ses dires. Je l'observe alors rapidement, apercevant deux parchemins sous son bras ainsi qu'une petite bourse sûrement remplie des ingrédients requis. Nan mais pour qui il se prend? Comme si on n'était pas assez grand pour savoir ce qu'on avait à faire!

''- Et vous comptez rester là pendant combien de temps, professeur? Vous espérez aussi nous tenir la main peut-être?

- Mr. Potter, je ne pense pas que vous êtes en état de vous la ramener. De faire passer votre coéquipier pour ce qu'il n'est pas ne vous a pas suffi? Votre statut de Survivant vous apporte déjà bien des privilèges auprès du directeur de cette école mais avec moi, votre petit jeu ne prend pas.''

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit là? Que j'ai un traitement de faveur parce que je joue la comédie? Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi, pas plus que d'être ici! Je sens la colère m'envahir lentement les veines… Et puis finalement, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler face à ce regard rempli de haine, ces yeux noirs et froids qui ne sont là rien que pour me narguer 'avantage. Je hausse alors la voix, peut-être même un peu trop.

'' Quoi, comment ça j'ai des privilèges? Moi je n'y peux rien si Dumbledore m'apprécie et je n'y peux rien non plus s'il tient Malfoy pour responsable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est votre petit protégé que lui aussi ne devrait pas en prendre un peu dans son grade!''

Draco n'a pas apprécié mes derniers mots. Ses yeux froids et remplis de haine se posent sur moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas vu une telle expression.

''Très bien Potter. Si tu penses cela, je crois qu'on a vraiment plus rien à se dire. Avec tous ces entraînements, j'en avais presque oublié que monsieur Potter, oh oui, le grand Potter, ne pensait qu'à son petit statut avec sa grande notoriété. Foutu Survivant…''

Sur ce, il tourne les talons et claque la porte de la cuisine pour se réfugier je ne sais où. Je ne veux pas me l'avouer, mais ses derniers mots m'ont blessé… Je me retrouve face à face avec Rogue, son regard encore plus haineux face aux propos que je viens de tenir.

''- Et bien, Mr Potter, je vous croyais vraiment plus mature que cela…

- Alors vous, je crois sérieusement que vous pouvez la fermer! Comme si je n'avais que ça à foutre que de parler de ma maturité avec vous alors que je suis en train de perdre plus qu'une amitié…''

Je me dirige alors vers la sortie d'un pas décidé quand je réalise que je n'ai pas récupéré les protocoles expérimentaux du filtre. Je fais alors demi-tour et lui arrache les parchemins ainsi que les ingrédients. Avant de claquer la porte derrière moi, je lance une dernière réplique froide et remplie de colère. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient venus foutre la merde dans notre relation?

'' On se débrouillera seuls, professeur, merci et au revoir.''

Je cours presque jusqu'à la porte qui mène à ses quartiers. Je monte quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à sa porte de chambre. Là, je frappe timidement.

''Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux encore, Potter?''

Il est là, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je sais de plus que de parler à travers un morceau de bois ne mènera à rien. J'ouvre alors la porte. Il est allongé sur son lit, fixant pensivement le plafond. Il se relève rapidement à mon entré et passe d'un geste vif sa paume sur ses yeux. Je lui montre seulement les parchemins d'un geste détaché et il me répond en haussant les épaules.

''- Tu crois quoi, Potter, que je vais t'aider peut-être? N'être que ton souffre-douleur pour protéger ta notoriété, peu pour moi.

- Ecoute Draco…

- Nan, moi c'est Malfoy.

- Ok, si tu veux. On a une potion à faire tous les deux, et tu sais très bien autant que moi que je suis une brèle en filtre. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu la faire de suite, comme ça on en serait débarrassé…

- Tu pensais?''

Son ton est froid, comme dans le temps. Avant, cela ne me faisait rien de le voir me regarder de cette façon si haineuse. Je vois ses yeux pourtant briller légèrement, comme si quelques traces de larmes persistaient. Je hausse les épaules pour lui répondre et je rajoute ces quelques mots.

''Bah… Il faut qu'on la fasse à un moment ou un autre alors… On peut faire une trêve juste le temps de sa confection et après si tu veux on peut régler nos différents à mains nues.''

Je sais que ma dernière proposition n'est qu'un cadeau pour lui. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi dans les arts martiaux et si on en arrive à ce stade, il va me massacrer… Après tout, j'ai l'air de le mériter. Il sourit alors face à cette perspective et hoche positivement de la tête. Tandis qu'il se relève pour m'accompagner, je m'imagine déjà le nez en sang et le visage écrasé contre le parquet… J'espère que Malfoy ne sera pas trop violent avec moi.

On arrive ensemble dans la salle d'entraînements. J'active la petite voix du moniteur et lui demande le nécessaire pour la confection d'un filtre. Une table apparaît alors accompagnée d'un chaudron et d'un petit feu crépitant. Je m'installe sur l'un des deux tabourets et pose les protocoles. J'attrape ensuite le fond de la petite bourse pour la retourner sur la paillasse et découvrir tous les ingrédients.

Draco s'installe à mes côtés et attrape l'un des protocoles. Il lit rapidement les grandes lignes et le repose. Il s'attaque finalement à une branche de lavande, l'égrainant délicatement. Je l'observe patiemment puis il s'aperçoit de mon manque d'activité. Il me tend alors sa branche à moitié faite puis s'attaque à un autre ingrédient plus difficile à préparer. Je tiens maladroitement ma lavande entre les doigts, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

''- Heu… Je fais quoi?

- Tu égraines, Potter…

- Heu… T'es sûr que je vais pas tout casser?''

Draco soupire alors de désespoir face à mon incapacité. Il reprend alors la malheureuse branche à la douce odeur et rapproche son tabouret du mien. Il égraine alors une autre partie tout en m'expliquant rapidement les gestes qu'il faut faire.

''Suffit juste de pousser les petits grains… Tant que t'appuis pas comme un taré dessus, ça devrait aller. Ça va, tu vas t'en sortir?''

Je hoche de la tête comme un petit enfant prit en faute et je me mets à ma tâche, soignant mes gestes. Il règne un silence morose et tandis qu'il remplit le fond du chaudron avec la quantité d'eau nécessaire à l'ébullition à proprement dite des graines de lavandes. Avec attention, je l'observe : sa nuque me fait face, et cette douce peau claire me nargue gentiment…

Il sent que je le fixe, et tandis qu'il se retourne pour me faire face, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ancrer mes iris dans les siens. Il hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas mon comportement et surtout restant sur sa rancœur.

''Qu'est-ce que t'as, Potter ? T'as jamais vu quelqu'un remplir le fond d'un chaudron?''

Je souris béatement à son sarcasme. Il me parle alors ça me plait. J'aime entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, et même s'ils ne sont pas très amicaux, je peux entendre sa voix envahir la pièce…Après tout, je me rends compte que Draco est plus rancunier que prévu, et je n'apprécie pas vraiment de le voir me faire la gueule. Ça devient trop calme, trop froid et frigide. J'ai besoin de le voir me taquiner, de le voir en train de me provoquer ou de se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule. J'ai besoin de le voir vivre…

Il attend toujours ma réponse tandis que je ne bouge pas, restant avec mon sourire béat. Je suis perdu seul dans mes pensées, m'égarant par la même occasion dans ses iris. Je reviens alors sur les derniers évènements et réalise qu'effectivement j'ai abusé… Je soupire intérieurement à cette constations. Potter, t'es qu'un pauvre con! C'est vrai quoi, ça aurait été Ron qui aurait été accusé à tort, tu l'aurais défendu mais… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit face à Dumbledore? Parce que tu as peur qu'on devine l'évolution de ta relation avec Draco? Oui mais… Pourquoi l'avoir avoué à Snape? Peut-être parce que t'as à ce moment-là réalisé que Malfoy comptait pour toi plus que tu ne te l'imaginais… ? Ouais, ça doit être ça…

Les iris gris se détournent de moi dans une expression encore plus frustrée. C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure je ne lui ai encore rien dit alors qu'il doit sûrement attendre mes excuses…

J'inspire alors profondément et je me lance confusément.

'' - Ecoute…Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais franchement pas pourquoi j'ai rien dit.

- C'est pas grave, je comprends bien que ta notoriété t'importe plus que moi.''

Son ton est froid, cassant, laissant derrière lui un goût de déception. Oui, c'est cela. Il me semble plus déçu de mon comportement qu'autre chose. C'est compréhensible, quand on joue les connards comme je l'ai fait!

''- Je… Non, c'est pas ça… C'est juste que je n'ai pas réalisé sur le coup à quel point j'ai pu être égoïste et surtout…

- Moui?''

Il garde un ton détaché, comme si cette conversation ne le touchait pas… Il me laisse à l'essai, voulant me pousser à m'excuser jusqu'au bout, savoir si ce que j'ai à dire en vaut vraiment la chandelle.

'' Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, jusqu'à ce moment-là, à quel point je m'étais attaché à toi et je crois que… Je ne voulais pas, jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, que ça se sache. Ecoute Dray, je sais que j'ai merdé comme un pauvre con, mais… Tout ce que j'ai pu te dire auparavant, rapport à la journée moldue et tout ça, c'était sincère…''

Il ne relève même pas le nouveau surnom que je viens de lui pondre sur le vif. Il écarquille seulement les yeux, ne sachant quoi me répondre. Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort en lui avouant m'être attaché à lui ? Soit, au moins c'est dit!

Finalement il détourne une nouvelle fois le visage et se penche une nouvelle fois sur le chaudron. Il semble concentré plus que jamais sur son remplissage en eau… Cette dernière émet un petit bruissement en coulant le long de la paroi métallique mais j'arrive tout de même à distinguer sa voix murmurer…

''Moi aussi je me suis attaché à toi, 'ry…''

-Espace détente n°2-

Encore un entraînement qui se termine. Dray semble encore plus nerveux qu'à son habitude et cette séance d'arts martiaux était vraiment intéressante mais… je me demande pourquoi était-il aussi à fond dedans. Je veux dire, sur le point de vue combat corps à corps, il n'a plus rien à me prouver désormais. Je sais que je ne suis pas à sa hauteur mais lui ne me devance pas encore en invocation.

Je me glisse dans l'eau de mon bain moussant. Sa douce chaleur m'entoure rapidement, m'apportant un plaisir simple et pourtant si apprécié. Quelques frissons parcourent ma colonne tandis que mon corps s'habitue lentement à ce changement de température. Je laisse ma tête aller en arrière, me remémorant les événements de la journée. Je soupire tandis que je m'aperçois qu'on s'est encore disputé, lui et moi. Peut-être qu'un jour on arrivera à s'entendre sans se taper dessus ? Quoique, cette vision est peut-être trop idyllique. Je me relève finalement, attrapant du bout des doigts un peu de mousse. Je sors de l'eau ma main et souffle sur les bulles de savon qui s'envolent.

''Heu…'ry… t'aurais pas du gel douche?''

Ou la! C'était quoi ça? Une petite voix gênée qui bafouille vient d'envahir ma propre salle de bain. Je relève vivement les yeux pour les poser sur l'embrasure de la porte. Là, à quelques mètres de moi, Dray ne laisse entrapercevoir que sa tête, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Je souris alors intérieurement de cette visite inopinée et compte bien m'amuser avec la gêne de mon colocataire.

''Hein? Pas compris… tu peux répéter?''

Il baisse son regard au sol, cherchant quelque chose pour le sauver et le tirer de là, mais rien à faire. Je me réinstalle alors calmement dans mon bain, prenant peut-être une position suggestive pour le taquiner davantage. Il s'en aperçoit et je le vois de plus en plus gêné. En remarque, avec toute la mousse qui flotte à la surface de mon bain, ce n'est que sa propre imagination qui doit lui faire des misères. J'aime ça. Voir jusqu'où tiendra son sang-froid de Malfoy. Finalement, il arrive à reformuler sa demande.

''- Du gel douche…? Tu en as?

- Haaaa! Du gel douche! Et bien il fallait demander! ''

J'attrape alors le flacon et me relève légèrement pour lui tendre. Je vois ses yeux loucher malgré lui. Je sais Dray, je suis légèrement nu devant toi et je viens de sortir de l'eau juste assez pour te faire perdre la tête… Sa main tremblante, plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, attrape le dit flacon avec difficultés.

''- Tu veux peut-être aussi du shampooing, non?

- Ha… heu… Oui, peut-être.

- Oui, ou peut-être? Nan parce que c'est pas tout à fait pareil…

- Oui! ''

Je sais qu'il s'est empressé de me répondre par la positive, de m'arracher le tube des mains et de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Parce que tout est question d'honneur, chez les Malfoy.


	14. Un monde Magique?

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 13

_Un monde…Magique?_

''Draaaaaaaaayyyyy!''

Je hurle dans la maison ce nouveau surnom qu'il a enfin accepté. Je l'attends patiemment au milieu du hall, piétinant sur place… En fait je crois que je suis plus nerveux que prévu et…

Il débouche finalement dans l'embrasure de la porte, ayant sur le dos quelques-unes de mes fringues moldues. Un pull, un jean qui lui tombe légèrement sur les hanches et le tout recouvert malheureusement par son habituelle cape verte foncée de sorcier. Il ne veut pas la quitter, sous prétexte que dehors il gèle et que je peux essayer par n'importe quel moyen, il ne quittera pas sa chaude cape. Soit, s'il le souhaite… A la limite, il passera aux yeux des moldus comme un jeune ayant adopté un nouveau style, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Quoique, avec cette foutu cape, on ne voit pas grand-chose de ses formes…

''Je te préviens Potter, c'est pas parce que tu me fais visiter le monde moldu que j'en oublie notre règlement de compte!''

Il parle de quoi là? A oui, le coup de notre première engueulade de…couple? Il n'a pas oublié et ça c'est moins marrant! Je frissonne alors à cette constations. Et ouais, mon grand Potter, maintenant faut assumer tes paroles! En remarque, ça me forcera à me bouger et puis ça nous fera un entraînement supplémentaire, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Pour toute et unique réponse, je ronchonne ce qui a le mérite de le faire sourire de sa façon perverse. S'il attend avec hâte notre confrontation à mains nues avec cet air-là, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête…

''- Bon, on y va?

- Et bien je te suis, chaton!''

Le dernier surnom qu'il vient de me sortir laisse mon esprit en suspens, avant d'entraîner Dray dans mon sillage… Tiens, je me mets vraiment à l'appeler Dray.. Bref, là n'est pas le problème du jour! Je sors de ma poche intérieure les deux petites fioles remplie de notre potion d'invisibilité. J'en tends une à bout de bras vers mon colocataire. Ce dernier me souris de façon narquoise et attrape d'un geste vif le filtre. Il ouvre le flacon et boit le tout d'une traite pour disparaître lentement de ma vision. Je fais de même alors que nous sommes confrontés tous les deux à un nouveau problème: ni lui ni moi n'arrivons à distinguer l'autre.

''Bon et bien… Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant… Je te suis, Potter.''

Je m'approche alors de notre porte d'entrée et avec précaution et calme, je la fait tourner sur elle-même. Je passe un regard furtif par l'entrebâillement pour être sûr que la voie est libre. Je me faufile alors vers l'extérieur et chuchote doucement à Draco qu'il peut lui aussi venir.

''- Potter…. T'es sûr qu'autant de prudence soit de rigueur? On dirait une mère poule voulant à tout prix le plus de sûreté pour ses enfants.

- Cesse de couiner et suis-moi!

- Oui mais Potter…. On est IN-VI-SI-BLE!

- ….''

Là, il me tue. Il le fait exprès de me chercher ou alors il ne se rend vraiment pas compte que des portes s'ouvrant toutes seules ça pouvait attirer l'attention? En remarque, moi j'ai toute une expérience grâce à la cape d'invisibilité mais… Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible autrement! Merde! Miss Teigne! Je me stoppe brutalement au coin du couloir, me plaquant contre le mur. Je sens une masse chaude me percuter violemment suivit d'un gémissement de douleur.

''- Putain Potter, tu pourrais pas prévenir un peu….

- Chut!

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore? T'as vu un de tes multiples admirateurs?''

Il a vraiment la langue facile aujourd'hui… Je grogne alors face à sa débilité profonde et, d'une main qui tâte le vide, je cherche sa bouche pour le faire taire.

''Hé mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend là? T'essaie de me faire des attouchements ou quoi?''

Qu'il se taise, qu'il ferme sa bouche de gosse de riche! Je trouve enfin sa clavicule et d'un mouvement presque professionnel, je plaque son dos contre mon torse tout en masquant d'une poigne ferme sa bouche. De mon autre bras, je l'empêche de faire tout mouvement. J'approche alors mes lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer le plus calmement possible les modalités.

''Écoute-moi bien Malfoy : à quelques centimètres derrière ce coin de mur, il y la vieille Teigne, et si tu continues à t'extérioriser de la sorte, filtre d'invisibilité ou pas, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.''

Je le sens lentement hocher de la tête mais je ne délaisse pas pour autant l'emprise que j'ai sur lui. Je tiens à m'assurer de son silence et puis… Je ne sais pas quelle force me pousse à le garder contre moi. Je vois la chatte toute échevelée passer devant nous, puis faire demi-tour. Elle s'arrête à quelques pas de nous, regarde le vide, tente d'attraper quelque chose avec sa patte… Elle sent notre présence, tandis que mon cœur commence à s'accélérer rapidement, apercevant Rusard approcher au loin. Mon rythme cardiaque tape le long de ma cage thoracique et contre le dos de Draco…Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir à cette situation quelque peu gênante alors que Rusard commence à avoir des soupçons face au comportement étrange de son animal de compagnie.

''T'as vu quelque chose?''

Un long miaulement rauque et sourd se fait entendre dans le corridor. La chatte avance encore de quelques pas et se trouve désormais à quelques centimètres seulement des pieds de Malfoy. D'une poigne ferme et forte, je me colle d'avantage au mur, écrasant le corps du blond contre moi. Je sens la respiration de mon hôte s'arrêter brusquement. Rusard scrute à son tour le vide de ses yeux mornes puis secoue négativement la tête.

''Y'a rien là ma belle. Viens, on va voir l'aile Ouest… Les petits Gryfondors vont pas tarder à se lever et peut-être enfreindre le couvre-feu de façon trop matinale….''

Il s'éloigne à pas lents, tout en râpant le sol de ses pieds traînants. Miss Teigne reste encore quelques secondes à observer le vide puis suis son maître de son allure trottinant et fureteuse. Je sens Draco se détendre sous mes mains tandis que je le relâche. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire face à cette étreinte forcée que je viens juste de lui faire subir. Et comme je préfère éviter le sujet tout de suite, je détourne le visage, lui attrape la main et commence à l'entraîner dans ma course. L'heure est peut-être matinale, mais j'ai besoin de courir, de me sentir respirer, de vivre. J'entends Malfoy ronchonner derrière moi face à cette accélération subite de rythme mais…. Je presse un peu plus fermement sa main dans la mienne. J'ai une façon plus que possessive d'exprimer mon soulagement.

On arrive bientôt aux grilles de Poudlard et je m'arrête là, à la limite entre l'école et le monde extérieur. Je lâche alors précipitamment sa main, le rouge me venant subitement aux joues. En remarque, il ne peut pas voir mon état de gêne et tant mieux! On reprend tous les deux notre souffle et je vois les graviers s'enfoncer lentement sous les pas de mon colocataire. Il fait les cent pas, sûrement pour mieux tenter de se calmer après cet instant que je viens de lui voler sans permission. Je vois quelques graviers voler dans l'air. Dray vient de percuter via son pied un petit amas pour exprimer sa fureur.

''Tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de te prendre, Potter?''

Sa voix est froide et me glace le sang. J'entends à son intonation que ça ne lui a pas vraiment plu. C'est vrai que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… Que lui répondre à part que… ?

''J'ai agi comme il me semblait le mieux... J'ai… Suivit mon instinct.''

Mes derniers mots partent avec le vent dans la nature, mais je sais qu'il les a entendus.

''Putain, mais tu m'as fait peur, sérieux! Courir comme ça d'un coup, j'ai cru que Tu-sais-qui avait débarqué à Poudlard…''

C'est pour cela qu'il me fait une crise? Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai serré inévitablement dans mes bras et parce que je lui ai pris avec possession la main? Mon cœur manque alors un battement tandis que je retiens une exclamation de joie. Je lui réponds alors sincèrement un simple désolé avant de sortir un Porte au loin pour nous mener jusqu'à notre lieu de loisir.

''- Dray?

- Hum… Oui?''

Il me répond avec une voix rêveuse qui se perd elle aussi dans la nature.

''- J'ai un porte au loin pour aller dans le monde Moldu, mais il me faut d'abord ta main pour te guider jusqu'à lui.

- T'as eu ça où?

- Un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Dumbledore…''

Je suis gêné de lui apprendre l'origine de notre moyen de locomotion. Il est d'ailleurs contrarié en voyant de quel privilège j'ai encore bénéficié. Il ronchonne mais s'approche tout de même de moi. Il me recherche, tendant sûrement les bras en avant tel un aveugle.

''Faudra vraiment songer à dire à Rogue que son filtre manque de subtilité…''

Je ris légèrement face à cette constatation des plus justes. Je laisse un petit cri de surprise en suspend lorsque je sens une petite masse chaude se poser sur mon derrière. Draco s'empresse de s'excuser.

''Heu… Désolé, j'savais pas que t'étais là Potter.''

Je marmonne un ''pas grave'' un peu contrarié et attrape sa main pour la plaquer contre le porte au loin en forme d'étoile de mer. On est alors tout deux absorbé par l'objet pour nous retrouver projetés contre le bitume de Londres.

''- Et bien… Nous voici…

- Heu… Potter?

- Moui?

- On fait comment maintenant? Enfin, je veux dire, rapport au filtre!''

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre pour m'apercevoir avec angoisse que nous avons mis plus de temps que prévu.

''Vu la dose que j'avais préparé dans chacun des flacons, nous sommes censés réapparaître dans à peine deux minutes! Il faut donc qu'on trouve rapidement un endroit pour ne pas choquer les moldus.''

On a pas mal de chance, nous avons atterris dans une petite ruelle déserte et quelque peu sombre. En remarque, vu l'heure matinale, cela était prévisible. J'entraîne finalement mon colocataire dans un recoin de mur pour attendre patiemment notre retour visuel.

Ses cheveux clairs et brillants comme les rayons du soleil commencent lentement à se rendre visible à mon plus grand bonheur. Notre journée va bientôt commencer et…je compte bien démontrer aux idéologies de ce fils à papa mangemort que les moldus ne sont pas si arriérés que ça!

Après avoir enfin récupérer notre image complète, je lui fais signe de me suivre et, rentrant mes mains dans les poches de ma veste, je prends une allure de type décontracté. Draco me suis à quelques pas derrière moi et commence à observer les lieux. Nous venons de prendre la direction de la plus grande rue commerciale de la ville et mon colocataire commence déjà à regarder attentivement les vitrines qui s'éclairent à peine. Quant à moi, je respire l'air de la liberté à plein poumons, voulant profiter un maximum de cet instant.

''- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Dray?

- A toi de me faire découvrir le monde des…Moldus.''

Il prononce le dernier mot avec hésitation tandis que je hoche la tête en réponse affirmative. Je réfléchis alors rapidement et me dis qu'il vaut mieux aller dans les boutiques maintenant, avant que l'affluence ne se fasse sentir et ne donne le tournis au serpentard. Je l'entraîne alors dans une des boutiques que j'adore. Les fringues n'y sont pas gratos, mais le style est là.

La cloche tinte pour avertir le commerçant de notre arrivé tandis que j'aperçois les yeux de Draco s'écarquiller. C'est peut-être tous ces étalages d'habits qu'il ne connaît pas qui l'oppresse ? Je prends alors rapidement des nouvelles de son état d'esprit, pour être sûr de ne pas aller trop vite avec lui.

''- T'es sûr que ça va?

- Oui oui! C'est juste que… J'adore tout ce qu'est fringue et voilà… Le premier endroit où tu m'emmènes en est rempli.

- Je vois : monsieur va vouloir faire le connaisseur! Et bien sache que….''

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, un regard malicieux le déshabillant du regard.

''Ici, c'est moi le spécialiste et donc c'est moi qui habille!''

Draco déglutit lentement. Il sait qu'il va passer à la cabine d'essayage… Et moi cela m'amuse. En remarque, il n'est pas obligé de jouer le jeu et j'ai donc tout intérêt à y aller en douceur. La vendeuse, une jeune femme fluette et mince, s'approche de nous, un grand sourire commercial aux lèvres. Je sens Malfoy se raidir face à ce premier contact avec une moldue.

''- Vous désirez quelque chose messieurs?

- Heu… Non, c'est bon, on va se débrouiller, merci!''

J'accorde à la jeune femme un sourire sincère pour qu'elle nous lâche les baskets et me retourne vers mon colocataire qui émet un petit soupir de soulagement.

''Tu vois, elle t'a pas mordu…!''

Un regard bleu orage me fusille du regard. C'est vrai que pour moi tout ceci est facile, voire même naturel, alors que pour lui, cela relève limite d'une certaine peur. Je hausse les épaules pour m'excuser silencieusement puis attrape un bout de sa cape pour le traîner dans les rayons masculins. Une fois arrivé devant de multiples jeans moulants, je commence à faire mon exposé sur la théorie des fringues sexy.

''Bah, c'est pas que j'aime pas les fringues sorcières, c'est juste qu'on voit rien avec et à vrai dire c'est pas vraiment très sexy. C'est habillé, je dis pas le contraire, mais comment veux-tu draguer avec ces grands pans de robe qui cache toute partie intéressante?''

Draco me regarde, écoutant mes moindres mots tandis que je fouine dans les différents modèles. Une fois avoir trouvé le model convenu, je m'approche lentement lui alors qu'il débute un pas en arrière. J'attrape le rebord de sa cape et la soulève lentement.

''- Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu fou, Potter?

- J'essaie de regarder quelle taille moldue tu pourrais faire, crétin! T'inquiètes, je vais pas te violer…''

Je rougis face aux derniers propos que je viens de tenir…Il se laisse pourtant faire et je retourne à ma pile de jean dont je sors un pantalon. Je lui tends pour qu'il le porte, ce qu'il fait, avant de me suivre dans le rayon des chemises. Là, je n'hésite même pas, ni dans mon choix, ni dans la taille et lui tends ma trouvaille. A ce stade, j'attends patiemment qu'il se décide à aller dans la cabine d'essayage, mais je le sens plus ou moins réticent. Je l'engouffre tout de même dans une cabine, lui ronchonnant tout seul.

''Tu essais et puis c'est tout!''

Il fait les gros yeux, dépliant le jean délavé part endroit et à la découpe moulante que je lui ai choisi. Il regarde ensuite la chemise blanche qui passe peut-être mieux à ses yeux.

''- Nan mais Potter! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais essayer CA!

- Et pourquoi ? T'as peur que ça te foudroies sur place? Nan mais j'hallucine! Le grand Malfoy, deuxième du nom, qui n'a pas peur de Voldemort et de tout ce qui s'en suit refuuuuuse catégoriquement d'enfiler deux morceaux de tissu….''

Je prends la chose à la dérision, insistant sur son orgueil. Je n'ai d'ailleurs même pas le temps de finir puisqu'il me ferme le rideau au nez. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire d'être parvenu à toucher sa fierté. Je regarde d'autres habits en attendant qu'il se change et quelques minutes après, le rideau glisse timidement sur la tringle prévu à cet effet. Je me retourne pour observer mon chef d'œuvre et….Mon dieu.

Ce jean lui va à merveille. Chacune de ses formes est parfaitement en harmonie avec le tissu qui dessine chacun de ses gracieux mouvements. La chemise, quant à elle, fait ressortir sa pâleur avec douceur mais il a omis un petit détail de style. Je m'approche alors de lui et déboutonne les deux premiers boutons, écartant le col sur le haut de son torse.

Je me recule pour admirer une dernière fois ce nouvel homme que j'ai en face de moi. Je penche la tête sur le côté, détaillant des yeux les moindres formes de l'homme parfait qui se trouve en face de moi… J'ai dit… Parfait? Je relève le regard jusqu'à la mine inquiète de Draco. Je souris alors franchement.

''C'est vrai que tu ne t'es pas encore vu! Tiens, regarde comment t'es canon!''

Je le plante devant une glace et là… Ses yeux s'écarquillent une nouvelle fois face à son image et ses iris se dilatent lentement. Le résultat lui plait, je le lis dans cette lueur qui brille au fond de ses prunelles claires.

''Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses?''

Il se retourne face à la glace, regardant quel style les fringues moldues lui donnaient puis il hoche la tête.

''Je dois effectivement avouer que…C'est plutôt pas mal!''

Un sourire de satisfaction trône sur ses lèvres. Il aime être désirable, et cette tenue lui plait. Il lisse quelques plis en bas de sa chemise et se contemple. Au bout de quelques instants, il se retourne vers moi pour observer mes propres fringues. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui j'ai plus sortit le style passe partout et non aussi classe que ce qu'il porte à l'heure actuelle. Un autre sourire, mais nettement plus pervers, se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière, sachant qu'il a une idée quelconque derrière la tête et que cela me concerne. Il ancre ses iris clairs dans mes yeux et ne les quitte pas. Un frisson longe ma colonne vertébrale en une douce caresse.

''Effectivement Potter, je dois dire que… Ces fringues sont même plus que pas mal. ''

Il lève un sourcil séducteur, testant son pouvoir grâce à ses nouveaux habits. Ses yeux perçant sont toujours rivés sur moi, à scruter mes iris dans leurs moindres recoins. Je commence à ne plus savoir où me mettre tandis qu'il détourne vivement le regard de moi. Il commence à regarder la pile de jeans qui lui fait face, cherchant de nouveaux pantalons pour mettre ses propres formes en valeur. Il sort un model précis, noir, même coupe que le précédent. Il me tend pour que je le porte le temps qu'il aille se choisir une chemise aux couleurs, j'aurai dû m'en douté, de sa maison. Il me tend sa dernière trouvaille et attend que je l'escorte jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Là, il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi, m'offre un de ses plus beaux sourire pervers et me pousse à l'intérieur du petit compartiment. Je comprends alors rapidement qu'il a choisi tout ceci pour les voir sur moi.

''Nan mais et puis quoi encore? Tu crois peut-être que je vais porter du vert, comme les Serpentards?''

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une grimace à cette perspective tandis que mon colocataire hoche gentiment la tête.

''Bien sûr que tu vas les mettre ces fringues Potter! J'ai joué le jeu, alors maintenant c'est à toi… A moins que tu préfères que j'use de ma magie pour t'y forcer…''

Ok, ok…. Je pense ne pas trop avoir le choix, et puis à quoi bon! Comme je me suis si bien moqué de lui tout à l'heure, cela ne va pas me tuer! Je referme alors le rideau et me retrouve avec sur les bras ce jean et cette chemise…verte. J'entreprends rapidement de les enfiler. Tant qu'à faire, autant en finir rapidement. Je sors de la cabine, mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être déguisé pour halloween…

Malfoy me scrute rapidement, ses yeux allant du bas vers le haut. Il est appuyé sur le rebord du mur dans une position quelque peu sexy mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Ça doit être les fringues moldues qui lui font cet effet d'excès de sensualité. En attendant, j'hésite entre me regarder dans la glace et faire de suite demi-tour pour me changer. Je choisis la deuxième suggestion lorsque je me rends compte que mon colocataire possède un sourire en coin qui en dit long. Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai l'air d'un gros guignol qui va faire une danse du ventre pour plaire à ses messieurs…

Je pose le premier pas dans la cabine d'essayage pour ôter rapidement ces fringues à la serpentard quand une main m'agrippe solidement l'avant-bras et me tire vers l'arrière.

''Nan mais tu crois aller où comme ça, Potter! Vient te regarder au moins!''

Je soupire de désespoir et ne dis rien. Après tout, si ça peut lui faire plaisir! Je me plante alors devant la glace et ose à peine me regarder. Sous maintes menaces de Draco, je me regarde finalement et là….

''- Bon ok, ça me va bien, et après?

- Et bien après… Très cher 'ry…Ca me ferai super plaisir si tu gardais sur le dos ce pantalon qui te va si bien et cette chemise qui met en valeur tes yeux….

- Pour tout le reste de la journée?

- S'il te plait…''

Rah! Et en plus il sait très bien que quand il m'appelle 'ry j'ai dû mal à ne pas lui céder….Bon et bien tant pis, cédons lui! Je sens que la journée va se terminer en caprice sur caprice de monsieur.

Réalisant que le temps au dehors n'est pas propice à se balader en simple chemise, j'attrape un long et épais manteau que je glisse sur ses épaules alors que je me choisis une veste en cuir. A cela, je rajoute d'épaisses écharpes en laine ainsi que des gants assortis. Voilà, avec tout ceci, nous devrions être parés pour le froid des rues de Londres…

On se dirige vers la caisse où je demande si c'est possible de payer les habits que l'on a directement sur le dos. La vendeuse m'assure que oui. Elle nous enlève rapidement les antivols et je paie avec l'argent moldu que j'ai préalablement échangé à Gringotts. Je sens Draco gêné de voir que je lui achète des fringues mais je le rassure d'un sourire sincère. Pour moi, tout cet argent n'a pas vraiment d'importance. On sort finalement de la petite boutique de vêtements et nous nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois sous l'emprise du froid qui règne au dehors.

La rue commerçante commence à être bondée en cette période de fête. Puisque Noël approche à grands pas, tout le monde vient faire ses emplettes pour combler ses proches. J'entends Malfoy suffoquer derrière moi face à toute cette foule de moldus. On lui a toujours montré ce genre de personnes comme des monstres et se retrouver entourer de telles personnes ne doit pas être facile pour lui. Je passe alors mon bras sous le sien pour lui servir de cavalier et le soutenir un maximum.

''T'inquiètes pas, Dray. J'suis là et je ne laisserai personne te toucher. Je suis ton protecteur, ne l'oublies pas.''

Il sourit timidement puis me suit dans le prochain magasin que je veux lui faire visiter: le multimédia-store! On pousse ensemble la grande double porte vitrée et je l'entends s'extasier faiblement devant la grandeur du site. Je l'emmène dans le rayon télévisé où il s'arrête quelque temps devant le petit écran. Il n'est pas plus que ça étonné. Pour lui, ça ressemble tout bonnement aux peintures ou autres photos sorcières. En attendant, ce n'est pas pour ça que je le mène jusqu'ici, mais pour la musique…

Les sorciers sont restés trop bons enfants et trop rustiques dans leur styles musicaux alors que les moldus, n'ayant pas tous les loisirs d'un sorcier, ce sont plus développé dans le côté des sonorités. J'attrape alors un casque d'un lecteur de cd en démonstration et je le colle sur les oreilles à mon petit sorcier de pure souche. Il ouvre la bouche, aucun son n'en sort puis il la referme dans un mouvement lent. Je crois que je peux prendre cette réaction comme positive! Je regarde le titre de l'album que j'ai d'abord choisis au hasard: Absolution - Muse. D'un côté, on est tombé sur un bon groupe!

Je l'empêche d'écouter plus d'une chanson et le tire dans les autres rayons pour lui faire découvrir les autres genres. Il n'aime pas la techno ni tout ce qui est trop agressif comme le rap ou le hard rock. Il s'est découvert un attrait pour les chansons à textes des artistes moldus et puis aussi une grande passion pour mon groupe préféré: Vertical Horizon. Il ne veut d'ailleurs plus partir, le casque enfoncé sur les oreilles, à écouter encore et encore ''You Say'' de ce dernier groupe. Je trépigne en face de lui. D'un seul coup je lui arrache le casque et m'indigne tout seul.

''C'est pas fini ces caprices? Tu me fais attendre pour la cinquième fois consécutives devant ce même et unique lecteur! J'ai faim moi!''

Il hausse les épaules comme un petit enfant prit en faute et baisse le regard. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il aime vraiment cette musique, mais je ne tiens pas à lui passer tous ses moindres désirs. On a autre chose à faire et puis il est près de 13h! Mon ventre crie famine depuis plus d'une demi-heure!

Bon, ok! J'ai compris, j'ai compris! J'attrape une boîte de lecteur cd et trois ou quatre cd qu'il a aimé et je file à la caisse pour payer. Draco ne comprend pas ce que je fabrique ni ce que j'achète. Pour lui, on écoute la musique dans le magasin. Quand on a envie d'écouter tel ou tel truc on va au media-store le plus proche et puis on appuie sur le petit bouton vert en forme de flèche sur le premier lecteur en exposition que l'on voit. Et bien non, mon cher colocataire, sur ce coup-là, je ne te dirais rien de ce que je te prépare!

Je l'emmène au dehors jusqu'à une petite place en plein air. Un vendeur de pizza s'est installé pour les jours de fêtes et a positionné quelques tables. On prend place à l'une d'elle et je commande rapidement une pizza. Après avoir consulté ses goûts, j'opte pour un peu d'originalité et commande une provençale à base de miel, de chèvre, de tomate et autres ingrédients. Tout en attendant le plat, je tente de le questionner sur ses impressions.

''Alors, tu les considères toujours comme inférieurs?''

Il secoue négativement la tête mais je le sens ailleurs. Il regarde tout autour de lui les gens qui l'entoure et observe un enfant en bas âge jouer avec un autre dans le bac à sable non loin de là. Il sourit en voyant l'un d'eux secouer énergiquement son petit râteau en l'air. En fait, ce fut plus facile de le convaincre que je ne l'aurais cru! La pizza arrive sur la table et son odeur alléchante le sort de sa rêverie. Il regarde le plat rond en face de lui et fait les gros yeux.

''- Heu Potter, c'est ça qu'on est censé manger?

- Bien sûr mon poussin! ''

Il fait une pseudo grimace en réponse à mon ''poussin'' puis me regarde attraper un bout de pizza avec les doigts. Il m'observe mordre dedans et je le vois hésiter à m'imiter. Tout en parlant la bouche pleine, je tente de le rassurer.

''Je suis encore en vie alors non, c'est pas empoisonné!''

Il mâche son premier bout et a l'air de considérer sa part comme plutôt bonne puisqu'il en avale une deuxième bouchée. Je m'interroge de savoir si ça lui plais mais il me devance.

''T'as de bon goût, Potter…''

Je rêve où il vient de me remercier à sa façon? Une musique enfantine envahit la petite place tandis qu'un manège vient de s'ouvrir pour accueillir les jeunes enfants. Je vois Dray poser sa troisième part de pizza et tendre sa main vers la nouvelle attraction d'un regard émerveillé.

''- Potter, c'est quoi ça?

- Un manège…

- Et heu…? C'est bien?

- Heu… Dray… C'est à dire que heu… C'est pour les enfants…''

Je le vois devenir rouge pivoine tandis que je n'arrive pas à retenir le petit sourire attendri qui prend naissance sur mes lèvres. Il se renfrogne, un peu vexé d'avoir voulu faire une attraction pour enfant, et se concentre sur son morceau de pizza.

''- Nan mais tu sais Dray, si tu veux, on peut aller en faire un tour…

- Non non, c'est bon, merci! Je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était!''

Je vois ses yeux briller face à cette proposition…

''- Je sais que t'en meurt d'envie, aller vient…

- On va se taper la honte!

- Et pis alors? On s'en fou, on connaît personne!''

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer une nouvelle fois, je l'attrape par la main qui venait de déposer gracieusement son morceau de pizza pour l'entraîner une nouvelle fois dans mon sillage. Face au grand manège, ses yeux brillent d'émerveillement. Je paie deux billets et j'accompagne ma petite princesse jusqu'à son beau cheval blanc…


	15. Partage et concessions

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 14

_Quand partage est aussi synonyme de concessions_

Il s'installe sur le premier cheval blanc authentique de ce vieux manège des années 50. Il attend patiemment que le tour commence tandis que je prends place sur le cheval noir qui est à ses côtés. Lui étant à califourchon et ne voulant rater aucun moment de cette balade à cheval, je m'assois sur le côté, les jambes pendant toutes deux vers lui.

Dans une petite secousse le manège se met en route. L'allure est d'abord très calme et le paysage défile derrière moi lentement. Je ne me fie guère à ce qu'il se passe derrière, me concentrant exclusivement sur l'attitude de ma princesse… Ses cheveux bougent légèrement selon le petit vent qui vient s'écraser avec peu de conviction sur son visage pâle. Il attend patiemment que quelque chose de plus attrayant arrive, mais seul l'allure du manège s'accélère légèrement. Je vois sur ses traits qu'il est déçu, une petite grimace d'ennuie se faisant sentir…

Eh bien, son tour de manège, il l'a voulu, il l'a eu! Quant à moi, je suis perdu dans ses yeux clairs qui me fixent avec lassitude. Ses pupilles me crient leur ennuie ''Et maintenant on fait quoi?''. Je hausse alors les épaules. C'est vrai que les manèges moldus ne sont vraiment pas attrayant comparés à ses concurrents sorciers. Il me semble contrarié, mais ce qui me perturbe est sa façon de réagir. Qu'a-t-il aujourd'hui, pour me paraître si fragile?

L'image du visage pâle immergée par l'eau m'agresse les pupilles, revenant par flash. Oui, ce jour-là, celui où il reçut sa foutue marque, on aurait dit un enfant… Je n'arrive donc pas à faire la part des choses avec ce comportement qui change du tout au tout. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il accepte aujourd'hui mon attention?

''- Dray…?

- Oui?''

Il me regarde, quelque peu étonné que je débute une conversation, un air sérieux sur le visage.

''Je… Je voulais savoir pourquoi ce jour-là tu n'as pas voulu que je te prenne dans mes bras…''

Il écarquille les yeux. Je sais qu'il sait de quel moment je parle. Je devine un peu de peur dans le fond de ses iris puis il secoue la tête. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'air d'être décidé à en parler alors je tente une autre approche.

''Ecoute, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais que pour toi, ça a été dur, mais j'étais vraiment sincère et… Là, t'accepte ma présence alors je ne comprends pas.''

Il fait semblant de chercher ses mots mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade pour ne pas m'accorder de réponse. Il a réfléchi à son attitude depuis longtemps. Un Malfoy se doit de se contrôler, et de s'être montré en position de faiblesse est une infraction à ce règlement.

''Si tu m'le dit, j'autoriserais à dire que ce manège est vraiment pourri…''

Il esquisse un sourire crispé, comme un enfant qui hésite entre attraper la glace à la vanille qu'on lui tend ou garder un gros secret. Finalement, il soupire et se décide à se lancer.

''Je ne pouvais pas concevoir d'être dans tes bras alors que t'étais, et que tu es toujours d'ailleurs, avec Sirius.''

Là, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Depuis quelques jours je m'étais préparé à tout, sauf à ça! Il aurait pu simplement me sortir qu'il ne m'avait pas dans son cœur à l'époque, mais non… Toutes ces réactions limites démesurées à cause d'une relation de passage avec Sirius...

''Ecoute 'ry… Je peux pas concevoir de me mettre en travers d'un couple mais… Si je peux me permettre, il te mérite pas.''

Ses derniers mots me laissent encore plus de marbre. Comment ça il me mérite pas? Pourquoi il dit ça? Je…Je ne comprends pas sa réaction ni ses mots qui m'ont étés à peine audible.

''D'ailleurs, si tu veux un jour qu'on construise une réelle amitié, il faudrait sérieusement que tu songes à régler le problème ''Sirius''…''

Comment ça un problème? Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il vient tout simplement de traiter mon parrain de problème. Un déclic s'opère dans ma tête et me remémore la soirée qui se devait romantique en sa compagnie. Oui, ok, Sirius est un problème. Je soupire de mélancolie à cette constatation et je hoche la tête dans un signe affirmatif. C'est moi qui ai posé une question pour pouvoir m'éclaircir les idées et je me retrouve avec plus de troubles qu'autre chose…

''T'es du genre à éviter les grandes discussions, c'est cela?''

Je hoche une nouvelle fois de la tête, tel un enfant complètement déboussolé.

''Pour ton parrain, tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas mes affaires. Mais je pense sincèrement que ça serait mieux pour vous deux de vous expliquer par rapport à cette fameuse soirée.''

Mes iris se dilatent une nouvelle fois. C'est vrai que Draco a ressenti au même titre que moi cette scène qui me fait frissonner encore à l'heure actuelle. Je me rends compte que de savoir qu'il l'a lui aussi vécu me contrarie plus que fortement. Cela me gêne alors qu'il y a de cela quelques semaines, cela m'était plus qu'égal…

'' 'Ry….? Tu m'écoutes?…. Promets-moi d'aller le voir dès qu'on sera rentré…''

Dray continue à tenter de me persuader, mais c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Je sais depuis ce fameux soir qu'une grande discussion s'en suivrait, mais j'avoue l'avoir repoussé autant que possible. Devoir faire des reproches à mon parrain n'est pas une chose facile à accepter, même si Draco a entièrement raison…

''Ok. J'irais ce soir…''

Mon ton n'est pas vraiment très convaincant, mais une promesse est une promesse! Le manège ralentit lentement pour finalement s'arrêter. On s'approche du bord pour retrouver la terre ferme. Tandis que Dray pose son pied au sol, il lâche le commentaire acide que je lui avais promis.

''Cette attraction moldue est vraiment… insoupçonnable d'ennui. Je me demande comment les gosses peuvent aimer ça!''

Je souris à cette remarque. Il n'a pas tort même si, quand j'avais quatre ans, j'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Dudley… Je chasse cette idée de ma tête et attrapant une nouvelle fois le bras de Draco tel un bon cavalier, je reprends un peu de ma bonne humeur.

''- Direction le ciné!

- Et la pizza?

- Quoi la pizza? T'as encore faim toi?''

J'utilise un ton faussement outré et souris, attendris par la moue légèrement vexée de mon colocataire. Je m'approche alors des dernières parts qu'il reste et les refourrent dans le carton d'emballage. Il me regarde faire avec un sourcil levé et un air d'incompréhension.

''Vu qu'on a déjà payé, on va la terminer sur le chemin parce que sinon on va louper la séance…Par contre j'espère pour toi qu'elle n'est pas trop froide!''

Il termine le dernier bout de pizza. Ça semble vraiment lui avoir vraiment plus car il en a engloutit plus de la moitié à lui tout seul! Je jette le carton dans la première poubelle que j'aperçois tandis que son sens de la curiosité reprend le dessus.

''- C'est quoi, le ciné?

- Tu verras! A la base ça s'appelle un cinéma mais contracté ça donne ciné.''

Il reste perplexe face à cette nouvelle activité moldue. Il reste sur sa dernière expérience qui ne fut pas spécialement positive. Soit, j'espère ne pas me planter dans le choix du film…

Nous entrons dans la salle sombre. Je le sens frissonner. Peut-être que l'obscurité lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, mais je ne tiens pas à aborder le sujet. Je détourne alors son attention en le traînant jusqu'à une place reculée où nous seront à l'écart et donc tranquilles.

Les lumières s'éteignent lentement et il fixe l'écran qui s'allume. Quelques pubs passent. Il les regarde toutes avec attention mais exprime une grimace lorsque les lumières se rallument.

''Tu m'as amené ici pour me faire voir ça, Potter?''

Je m'amuse devant sa réaction. Il ne connaît le monde moldu que depuis quelques heures et il n'aime pas, lui aussi, les pubs! A croire que ses dernières font plutôt l'effet inverse de celui souhaité. Je lui réponds seulement en hochant négativement la tête. L'obscurité envahit une nouvelle fois la salle tandis que le son du générique du film occupe en quelques secondes les moindres espaces qui nous entourent. Il frissonne en voyant les premières imagent qui le transportent dans un autre monde.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le film pour enfant qui défile devant nos yeux. Je regarde seulement ses yeux clairs briller de bonheur lorsque le héros réussi sa quête ou lorsqu'une de ses larmes vient perler sur le coin de son œil. Oui, un moment émouvant se joue devant ses yeux qui sont si expressifs dans cette salle et dans cette obscurité. J'aime d'ailleurs ses différentes expressions exister au grand jour ou plutôt dans leur pudeur extrême au sein d'une salle de cinéma.

On ressort de la salle et je ne sais même pas de quoi a parlé le film, juste que c'était un Disney et que Draco a l'air plus qu'emballé. Il s'accroche d'ailleurs à mon bras et me redemande tel un enfant en bas âge une nouvelle séance.

''Je suis désolé Dray, mais il est déjà tard et si on ne rentre pas maintenant avant la fin du dernier cours, on risque d'avoir quelque problèmes…''

Il hoche la tête, une moue quelque peu déçue se dessinant sur ses traits. Il se reprend rapidement, replaçant sa tête haute sur ses épaules. On sort alors du cinéma.

Le ciel est blanc, de façon cotonneuse et douce. L'atmosphère est agréable et je reste pensif. Même si cette journée fut trop courte à mon goût, j'ai le cœur léger et je crois que ces moments passés avec lui… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu une telle journée dans le monde moldue. Mes pieds traînent sur le sol, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer… Mais de rester là, à savourer les moindres instants de ma vie en sa compagnie.

''Qu'est-ce?''

Je relève la tête sur le petit parc que me montre Draco. Je souris tandis que je lui réponds.

''C'est une aire de jeu pour les enfants, tu veux qu'on y aille?''

Il hésite, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens puis les osant alternativement sur le ciel et les balançoires qui l'attendent. Je sais que si je ne l'y tire pas une nouvelle fois, il ne connaîtra jamais le plaisir que de se sentir voler sur une simple planche en bois.

Une fois de plus je l'entraine derrière moi, mais cette fois-ci j'en profite un peu en attrapant carrément sa main. Je l'installe sur la première balançoire que j'aperçois et me positionne derrière lui pour commencer à le pousser. Il se demande ce qu'il se passe, ce qui m'amuse d'autant plus… Draco n'est qu'un petit enfant dans ce monde qui lui est totalement inconnu. Une nouvelle facette du grand Malfoy, terrible garçon arrogant martyrisant à souhait les Gryffondors ou autres étudiants ne faisant pas partie de sa maison.

''A défaut de pouvoir voler sur un balai, les moldus ont inventé ça. Accroche-toi bien aux cordes… Je vais te faire découvrir le plaisir d'être bercé…''

Il fait alors docilement ce que je lui ai demandé et je commence à le balancer gentiment. J'attends qu'il s'habitue à cette sensation nouvelle que d'être projeté en avant et de revenir subitement en arrière via la gravité. Il commence à se détendre, accompagnant instinctivement le mouvement de ses jambes.

''Je… C'est plutôt agréable, effectivement…''

J'accentue la pression sur son dos, augmentant la vitesse. Ses cheveux bouge au rythme de ses aller et retour, lui balayant sûrement le visage. Je ne vois que son dos, sa nuque fine et pourtant si forte lorsqu'elle doit soutenir de façon haute et supérieure son statut de Malfoy.

Après quelques minutes comme cela, à l'entraîné, il a compris le système et je le laisse voler de ses propres ailes, ajustant la vitesse à l'aide de ses jambes. Je prends alors place sur la balançoire d'à côté et commence alors avec nostalgie à goûter à ce plaisir qui m'était jusqu'alors interdit… Je me souviens du peu de fois où j'ai pu profiter de ce loisir, toujours écourté par un Duddley furax que je m'amuse un peu. Je ne me souvenais même plus de cet effet si agréable, celui de se sentir provoquer l'air de notre présence et puis cette sensation d'être ensuite happé vers l'arrière. Je me mets finalement à rire. Les moindres petits détails agréables de la vie, je les retrouve en compagnie de mon ancien pire ennemi. C'est idyllique et pourtant bien réel.

Draco s'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment je rigole. Je lui réponds alors le plus franchement du monde que ça me fait plus que plaisir de faire de la balançoire et que de ma vie, je n'ai jamais pu en faire tranquillement à cause de Dudley.

Peu de temps après cette conversation, les premiers flocons de la soirée montrèrent leur nez, tombant avec légèreté et grâce. On se décide alors à rentrer, voyant la luminosité du ciel décliner fortement. A l'abri des regards, on repart via le port-au-loin. Il ne nous reste à peine qu'une dizaine de minutes pour retraverser le château sans avoir affaire à la foule des élèves ayant fini les cours. On se regarde alors, hoche ensemble la tête et avalons notre potion.

''Rendez-vous à nos quartiers Potter. Je parie que j'vais te battre facilement…''

J'entends déjà ses pas précipités s'éloigner dans les graviers crissant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un Serpentard veut toujours se valoriser en lançant des défis auxquels il triche? Il faudra sincèrement que je songe à lui apprendre la loyauté, à ce petit…

Je lui enchaîne alors le pas, courant moi aussi à une allure de dératé. Je ne tiens ni à me prendre le flot d'élèves voulant se défouler après une longue journée de cours, ni le laisser gagner. Comme si j'allais me laisser faire par un gringalet de la sorte!

J'évite un élève qui a dû finir plus tôt de justesse. J'emprunte enfin le dernier escalier à bout de souffle et j'aperçois la grande porte de notre demeure. Dans ma course j'ai quelque peu de mal à m'arrêter à temps et je percute le pan de bois de façon brutale. Une autre secousse similaire se fait ressentir une à deux secondes plus tard, écrasant au passage mon épaule ainsi que tout mon côté droit. Un souffle chaud et saccadé balaye sensuellement mon cou. A quelques centimètres seulement de ma peau, la bouche de celui que je ne peux que reconnaître parmi mille. Je lance alors ma constatation de façon amusée et surtout fière.

''Perdu.''

Il se dégage rapidement, s'apercevant que la masse chaude et sûrement confortable sur laquelle il est installé n'est autre que son colocataire, Harry Potter.

''- Comment t'as fait, Potter?

- Tit tit, secret professionnel!''

Comme si j'allais lui dévoiler la moitié des passages secrets que je connais de Poudlard! On a peut-être passé de superbes moments aujourd'hui, mais quand même! Je tiens à sauvegarder le patrimoine des Maraudeurs entre de bonnes mains et aux dernières nouvelles, Malfoy n'est pas invité à les connaître, point. Comment ça, je me monte la tête tout seul pour me trouver des excuses? Oui bon, ok, peut-être…

Après lui avoir laissé comme privilège de perdant d'ouvrir la porte via le mot de passe, nous entrons tous les deux. On s'installe dans la salle de repos et tandis qu'il prend place sur l'un des fauteuils rembourré, je préfère rester debout. On est là, sans bouger, sans rien dire, se remémorant les moments de la journée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là, mais le ciel est désormais totalement sombre. Une promesse refait surface dans ma mémoire et je commence quelque peu à paniquer. Que faire? Se défiler? Non, une parole est une parole. Dray voit ma détresse. Je l'entends se lever tandis que je tente de me concentrer une fois de plus sur l'une des flammes du grand feu central. Il s'arrête à quelques pas derrière moi et je sens quelque chose de chaud et agréable prendre place sur mes épaules. Je regarde alors ses dernières pour…

Sa cape, verte et argent, serties de quelques diamants sur l'encolure. Je me retourne alors vivement, sachant pertinemment que cette cape lui tient énormément à cœur.

''Elle vient de mon arrière-grand-mère, la seule à m'avoir apporté un peu d'amour dans ma vie. C'est son dernier cadeau et il m'a toujours aidé à faire face à mes responsabilités. Vas-y maintenant.''

Je hoche la tête. Je reprends une nouvelle dose de potion d'invisibilité et disparaît part la porte, les pans de cape verts et argents volant derrière moi. Plus que quelques pas et je serai devant mon parrain, et aussi d'une discussion difficile. Je resserre le tissu chaud et moelleux contre moi, le serrant de toutes mes forces entre mes doigts. La douce odeur de Dray arrive jusqu'à mes narines, me donnant assez de courage pour frapper trois grands coups déterminés. La porte s'ouvre sur mon parrain. Il a de grandes cernes et de ses yeux voilés il me cherche. D'une voix froide, je lui adresse alors la parole.

''C'est Harry. Tu sais, ton neveu.''

Il répond seulement un ''Ha'' et se desserre pour me laisser entrer. Là, je lui explique que je n'ai pas pris ma cape d'invisibilité et qu'il faudra attendre quelques minutes pour que la potion cesse son effet. Il hoche la tête, d'une façon un peu trop lasse à mon goût. Il s'assoie dans l'un de ses fauteuils, je préfère rester debout. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise et la tension est palpable. Il attend patiemment que je commence… J'inspire alors profondément et me lance.

''Je suppose que tu es au courant du malaise qui est survenu au sein de notre couple…''

Il commence à rire, d'un rictus nerveux et sûrement incontrôlé. Qu'a-t-il? Il se fou vraiment de ma gueule ?

''Un malaise? Un big bang plutôt! Hahahaha! Harry, tu viens me voir pour me dire ça? Alors que durant près de deux mois tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle?''

Je sens le ton amusé disparaître en un clin d'œil et il se lève vivement tandis que je commence à devenir visible. Il ancre alors dans mes yeux cotonneux qui sont encore à moitié illusions.

'' Oui Harry, il y a un gros malaise. Et après? Que viens-tu chercher? Tu viens encore chouiner?''

Je n'aime pas le ton ironique qu'il prend et je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour dans mes veines. Ses yeux glissent le long de mon image qui apparaît lentement… Il scrute d'un œil mauvais les contours de ma cape… Puis il se jette violemment sur moi, agrippant d'une main le tissu vert et argent.

''- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça?

- La cape de Dray, pourquoi? T'es jaloux?

- Comment ça, je suis jaloux? Tu me demandes si moi, Sirius Black, je suis jaloux? Tu te fous de ma gueule, Harry! Mon mec se trimbale avec la cape d'un autre et je devrais être calme?

- Ton mec que t'as failli violer!

- Et en plus tu l'appelles Dray… ? Tu me dégoûtes Harry…''

Je prends la dernière phrase mal… Voire très mal. Mon sang quitte les veines de la raison et j'hausse alors le ton.

''- Putain Sirius, tu vois pas que tu m'as blessé en agissant de la sorte la dernière fois? Tu peux pas comprendre que je ne suis pas qu'un objet?

- Oh mais si… Bien sûr que si que tu es un objet, Harry… Tu es d'ailleurs mon objet…''

Je comprends à son ton qu'il ne rigole pas et j'entends la serrure de la porte derrière moi se fermer à double tour dans un petit cliquetis morbide. Ma colère se transforme alors instinctivement en une peur froide tandis que je vois Sirius se lever d'un pas félin et s'approcher lentement vers moi. J'attrape alors ma baguette mais il est trop rapide et d'un sort habile il la fait glisser sur son parquet. L'anxiété me fait vraiment perdre tous mes moyens…Il me sent frémir de peur devant lui et je sais qu'il aime ça à son petit sourire en coin. Je me recule instinctivement et me retrouve bientôt dos contre la porte, le bois mat et dur écrasant mes omoplates. Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue, je détourne le visage mais il m'agrippe violemment le menton, fixant son regard dans le mien. Quelques larmes viennent envahir mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Pas ma première fois.

''Alors… Je n'étais que ça pour toi durant toutes ces années? Une éventuelle poupée gonflable?''

J'ai peut-être peur mais je ne perds rien de mon arrogance qui ne plait pas à mon vis-à-vis. Il m'attrape fermement le poignet et me traîne violemment vers son divan. Il m'y assoit de force, je sens mes doigts s'enfoncer dans le tissu vert et argent tandis que mon agresseur se penche sur moi, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de mes genoux. Je sens son souffle chaud passer le long de mon coup, ses lèvres frôlant avec douleur ma peau. Sa bouche arrive à la hauteur de mon oreille…

''Le grand jour d'utiliser l'éventuelle poupée gonflable est enfin arrivé… Et je te déconseille de tenter de te débattre… Un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban a plus qu'un tour dans sa baguette…''

Je frissonne…


	16. Le silence rappelle à la vie

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 15

_Le silence rappelle à la vie_

Son poids m'écrase, telle une masse lourde dont on ne peut se dégager. Il passe sa main sur mon torse à travers ma chemise qui protège encore ma peau. Je ne veux pas de ses doigts sur moi. Ce contact me brûle, me révulse… Je laisse échapper un gémissement de peur, quémandant aussi certainement sa pitié. Moi, Harry Potter, être réduit à ça… Rien que l'idée que sa peau ait un quelconque contact avec la mienne me donne des sueurs froides et des frissons d'horreurs longent ma colonne vertébrale dans une danse morbide. Il passe sa main le long de ma joue puis vient jouer avec mes cheveux au niveau de ma nuque. Cela ne t'est pas réservé Sirius… Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime, ce n'est pas toi que je désir, lâche-moi!

J'aimerais lui crier de me laisser, lui crier que je ne suis pas un objet, que je suis son filleul et qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ma bouche reste ouverte et il n'y a que de l'air qui en sort. Mes cordes vocales sont ankylosées émettant un simple bruit de souffle accentué. Sirius sourit à cette constatation…

''Alors mon petit, on en perd la voix?''

Face à mes lèvres à moitié entrouvertes, je vois ses yeux se mettre à briller d'une lueur malsaine et je sens sa bouche sur la mienne. Je réprime un gémissement d'horreur tandis qu'il me force à le laisser approfondir son baiser. Je ferme les yeux aussi forts que possible, faisant perler mes larmes le long de mes joues. Je ne veux pas le voir, ce spectacle pitoyable qui ne ressemble pas à mon parrain…

Il s'éloigne de moi subitement. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les paupières. Pourquoi faire de toute façon? Pour voir qu'il est allé chercher un de ses jouets sexuels? Il a fermé la porte magiquement et je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir à moins de l'enfoncer frénétiquement avec mon épaule. Sachant qu'il est toujours dans la pièce, je pense que cela se révèle malheureusement impossible.

Une voix élève le ton avec autorité et je crois reconnaître ce timbre qui m'a fait piquer plusieurs fois des crises de nerfs, mais qui a aussi réussi à me faire sourire. J'ouvre alors les yeux lentement, ayant peur de découvrir que ce n'était qu'un simple espoir imaginaire.

Il est là, droit et fier, tenant Sirius par le col de sa robe. Il semble hors de lui, ses joues prenant une teinte légèrement carmine.

''Tu devrais avoir honte, pauvre fou! S'en prendre à Harry alors que c'est ton propre filleul! En plus, tu pues l'alcool à des mètres!''

Il secoue légèrement Sirius qui est écrasé contre le mur. Il semble tenter de le ramener à la raison, lui criant toujours dans les oreilles.

'' Je te jure que tu retouches un SEUL cheveux de 'ry et t'es mort!''

Je ne sais pas si c'est la détermination de Draco ou le fait de savoir que je suis sauvé, mais d'autres larmes discrètes perlent le long de mon visage. Je soupir de soulagement, ce qui attire l'attention de mon colocataire. Il lâche alors brutalement Sirius qui retombe au sol, et s'approche de moi, tenant en joug mon parrain via sa baguette.

''T'avises pas d'approcher, car prisonnier d'Azkaban ou non, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.''

Il s'agenouille près de moi, pose son index sous mon menton et me relève légèrement la tête. Là, il regarde si je n'ai pas de coups apparents et me demande si ça va. Je réponds alors à la positive d'un signe de tête. Il se relève alors. Il semble un peu calmé et sort d'une de ses poches une petite fiole qu'il jette à Sirius.

''Boit ça. Et rapidement.''

Son ton et toujours aussi menaçant, pesant sur le dos de mon parrain qui obéit, étant toujours sous le joug de Draco. Il s'évanouit peu de temps après avoir avalé entièrement le liquide pour se réveiller quelques secondes plus tard. Il semble perdu et cligne des yeux comme après un long sommeil. Son regard se pose alternativement sur moi encore assit sur son divan et sur Dray qui est debout, devant moi, comme pour me protéger d'un éventuel débordement. Tout semble alors lui revenir en mémoire en quelques instants. Il porte alors ses deux mains à son visage….

''- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… James, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie…

- Lève-toi.''

Draco semble encore rempli d'une colère indescriptible. Serait-ce parce que lui aussi a ressenti la scène? Ou parce qu'il trouve cela répugnant? Une fois avoir installé Sirius décomposé à la table du salon, il revient me chercher. Il s'agenouille une fois de plus à ma hauteur pour me parler de sa voix douce et rassurante.

''C'est bon, c'est fini maintenant.''

Je tente de lui demander ce qu'il a fait boire à Sirius mais aucun son ne sort. Ses prunelles grises se dilatent à cette constations puis il se reprend. Il veut être pour moi une présence réconfortante sur laquelle je peux m'appuyer.

''Ah… Contrecoup du stress. T'inquiètes pas, ça va revenir, laisse seulement le temps. Pour Sirius, je lui ai fait avaler une potion qui a décongestionné ses neurones imbibés d'alcool. Production personnelle!''

Je lui souris alors sincèrement. Merci Dray… Merci d'être là, d'exister, d'être né… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir sauter dans tes bras et te serrer contre moi, pouvoir te dire tout cela… Mais la distance sociale qu'il reste entre nous m'en empêche. Et puis je ne sais pas comment tu prendrais cela.

''Ecoute 'ry, je sais que c'est dur mais… Il faut que vous vous expliquiez…''

Je lui montre d'un signe de la main mon absence de voix et il hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Et puis la peur reprend petit à petit place dans mes veines à la perspective d'un nouveau tête à tête en compagnie de mon parrain.

''Et bien tu peux toujours écrire… Et puis je resterai là, promis…''

Je le suis alors dans le salon et m'installe en face de Sirius. Là, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner alors que je revois certaines images de notre entrevue. Dray m'apporte une liasse de parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Il s'assoit lui aussi, sur ma droite. Il attend que mon parrain débute, moi de même.

''Je… je sais que tu voulais des explications, mais je ne sais pas si je mérite même que tu m'écoutes… Je suis qu'un pourri et je mérite pas ton attention…''

Sirius semble dépité, baissant le regard sur la table en bois. Draco l'incite tout de même à parler.

''Et bien… Je sais que j'ai déconné, ne serait-ce que pour notre premier dîner en tête-à-tête, mais dit toi que je ne voulais pas ça…''

Je trempe alors ma plume dans l'encrier et écrit frénétiquement un ''pourquoi'' bien lisible.

''Et bien… C'est un peu flou dans ma tête mais… Je crois que ça a un rapport avec mon passé d'ado. On ne te l'a peut-être jamais dit mais… A ton âge, j'ai développé une grande attirance pour ton père. Peut-être même bien trop grande. Je l'ai aimé. Durant toute ma vie à Poudlard et sûrement jusqu'à maintenant. ''

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous cette révélation. Mon parrain amoureux de mon père… ? Sirius soupire, puis reprend, se libérant d'un lourd secret.

''Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Harry c'est que… Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'ai voulu m'en prendre, mais contre moi-même. Cela fait déjà près d'un an que tu ressembles presque traits pour traits à ton père… Et à ce jour où il m'a repoussé fermement. C'est vrai que James n'a pas vraiment été tendre avec moi…''

J'avoue ne pas comprendre… Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, mais les derniers mots qu'il prononce me contrarient. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on revienne sur la mémoire de mon aîné comme cela.

''- Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela Harry….

- Avec des mots.''

A ma réponse, il hoche la tête et tente de reprendre, se triturant les doigts d'une façon inquiète.

''Je suis sortis avec ton père…''

Je prends la nouvelle à bras le corps. A vrai dire, vu comment mon parrain semble déboussolé, je ne peux que l'accepter… Il n'est pas dans l'état de me mentir. De plus, Dray est à mes côtés, veillant à ce que nos explications soient justes.

''Exactement un an. Seulement… seulement ton père n'a pas été très… On dira que j'ai peut-être aussi joué au con…''

Je sens que Draco s'impatiente, tout comme moi. Mon parrain s'embrouille tout seul dans ses mots et mon colocataire tente de le ramener à la réalité en tapant légèrement sur la table.

''Il sortait avec une fille… Une certaine dénommée Léna. Ils étaient ensemble avant que je ne me mette avec ton père. Moi j'étais… fou amoureux, on ne peut le nier. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent seulement… Dans sa jeunesse, il n'était pas vraiment un enfant de cœur, et j'en ai payé les conséquences. Chaque jour il me promettait de rompre avec cette Léna. Il me répétait que son histoire avec cette Poufsouffle n'était qu'une façade pour sa notoriété, mais que dès qu'il serait prêt et que notre couple serait assez soudé, il pourrait tout lâcher du jour au lendemain pour moi, pour nous. Mais… il ne l'a jamais fait. Et moi, ça me rendait malade de les voir rirent ensemble, de s'embrasser… Surtout que je ne pouvais rien dire. Pourquoi faire? Pour être la risée de l'école? Moi, le grand Sirius Black, simple amant du tombeur James Potter ? Un jour oui, il a jeté la pauvre Léna, qui a pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur, comme toutes celles d'avant. Là, j'ai eu un espoir… de trop courte durée, car deux jours après il ressortait avec une Serdaigle.''

Des larmes perlent silencieusement sur ses joues blanches… Je peux ressentir d'où je suis le malaise émaner de lui.

''Là, s'en fut de trop… Alors le soir même, je lui ai fait une crise de jalousie, ce même soir où il a mis fin à notre histoire. Il m'a simplement dit que pour lui je n'avais été qu'un jouet, qu'une simple distraction de plus…''

Là, il relève la tête et détourne le regard, avalant avec difficulté sa salive. Draco ne scille pas, moi non plus. Je sens seulement mon cœur se serrer alors qu'il reprend son récit, d'une voix cassée et pas vraiment sûre.

''Après, je l'ai vu multiplier les conquêtes, jusqu'à se rendre compte de la présence de Lily Evans… Et là… Là, je crois qu'il s'est calmé. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'elle avait, elle, qui lui a plus.''

Il soupire une nouvelle fois, tentant d'alléger le poids qui persiste sur son cœur.

''Je n'ai jamais voulu admettre qu'il voulait fonder une famille avec Lily et… même s'il m'a répété plusieurs fois que c'était fini entre nous, que désormais il était sérieux et qu'il voulait absolument me garder en tant qu'ami…J'ai dû prendre sur moi, étant toujours là pour lui. J'ai toujours vécu dans l'espoir qu'on se remette un jour ensemble, même si j'avais toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors… ce soir-là, celui où tu es venu manger ici, celui où pour moi j'invitais James… Le James de mes rêves, celui avec lequel j'ai passé des nuits ardentes et remplies d'amour et bien…''

Je hoche alors la tête. Mes idées s'éclaircissent alors lentement. Il vivait dans un rêve fondé de toutes pièces jusqu'à ce fameux dîner. Et puis après… Une fois s'être aperçu de son absurdité, il s'est mis à boire, tentant d'oublier à nouveau son cœur brisé par les erreurs de jeunesse de mon propre père. D'où le topo de ce soir.

''Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Harry…. Je te demande pardon… ''

Je reste dans mes pensées quelques instants. Je réfléchis, tente de m'imaginer la situation dans laquelle nous sommes…Je griffonne finalement une réponse sur mon parchemin.

''Je veux bien essayer, mais laisse-moi seulement le temps. Je veux juste retrouver mon parrain… le vrai.''

Je vois ses yeux briller d'un espoir nouveau au fur et à mesure qu'il lit mes mots. Il relève alors la tête et me sourit timidement.

''Je te le promets.''

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco ferme la porte des quartiers de Sirius derrière moi. Nous repartons pour notre tourelle et sur le chemin nous restons silencieux. De toute façon je n'ai plus de voix, et même si la majorité du choc est passé, je reste quelque peu tendu. Une question reste tout de même en suspens dans ma tête. Pourquoi ai-je été trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de mon parrain?

Deux couloirs plus loin, et plusieurs réflexions à l'appui, j'en déduis que j'ai confondu les mots admiration et amour. Étant le dernier membre de ma famille et surtout ayant connu la prison et aussi mes parents… Je crois que je lui voue beaucoup de fascination. Peut-être un peu trop. Et puis il a été là au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin…

Nous arrivons dans le hall. Dray se retourne alors vers moi et sens encore la tension qui émane de moi. J'ai eu mes explications, ok, mais l'après coup est encore là.

''Tu me devais un combat à mains nues…Tu te rappelles, le coup du filtre de transparence…''

A oui, c'est vrai, ma foutue promesse de merde… Je lui fais alors un signe affirmatif de la tête. Oui… ça, pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souviens. Je risque seulement de me faire réduire à néant, mais tout va bien… Je le suis dans la salle d'entraînement. Au dehors, l'obscurité persiste. Cela fait bizarre, de voir cette pièce de nuit.

Dray laisse tomber au sol sa robe de sorcier, je fais de même tout en posant délicatement sa cape verte. Nous retrouvons alors nos habits moldus, plus pratiques pour ce combat. En remarque, un petit défouloir ne peut pas me faire de mal. D'ailleurs, je pense que nous en avons tous les deux besoins, en espérant qu'il ne me fasse pas trop mal…

J'arrive au centre de la salle, Draco fait de même. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement face l'un à l'autre, notre duel visuel commençant. Un sourire machiavélique prend naissance sur ses lèvres. Ça ne sent pas vraiment bon pour moi…

''Alors Potter, on a peur?''

Tiens… Je suis redevenu Potter. Je souris tandis que je me rends compte que ce n'est qu'un stratagème pour me perturber davantage. Un peu réussi, certes, mais désormais je suis de nouveau sur mes gardes. Ces dernières ne sont pas longtemps tenues, la première attaque de Draco me faisant vaciller. Il me laisse reprendre mon souffle, ne voulant pas être trop brutal avec moi… Il reprend finalement sa joute verbale, m'incitant à prendre part au combat.

''Et bien quoi, Potter? Ce n'est tout de même pas parce que vous nous avez battu au Quiditch que t'es le plus fort de l'univers… tel un saint !''

Je ne le laisse pas terminer son raisonnement et me jette sur lui. D'une prise habile, je le fais tomber dos au sol. Trop fier de moi, je ne fais pas spécialement attention, et il m'accroche à l'une de mes chevilles, me faisant basculer à mon tour.

On se relève avec rapidité et précision. Ce combat à mains nues, je compte bien le gagner. Il a peut-être un avantage avec les cours d'arts martiaux qu'il a pris durant sa jeunesse, mais il ne connaît pas encore ma détermination. Je mets alors en place une nouvelle technique, évitant un à un ses coups, puis pour l'attaquer à mon tour.

Je sais que je lui fais mal, lui se laissant prendre quelques coups entre les côtes… Je sais aussi qu'il le fait exprès, me laissant crier ma rage contenue via ces gestes. A défaut de la voix…

Je ne sens plus mes membres, seulement la main de Draco qui m'empoigne et me fait tomber à terre. Seulement je m'accroche moi aussi à lui et je l'entraîne dans ma chute. Moi sur le parquet, lui à califourchon eu dessus de mes genoux… Il semble un peu gêné, mais reprend rapidement contenance. Il se penche au-dessus de moi, de sa prestance supérieure, et me scrute de haut.

''Alors Potter, encore vaincu? Il faudra qu'un jour tu apprennes que tu ne fais pas le poids…''

Il me cherche une nouvelle fois, jouant au plus fort… Je pose mes yeux sur ses lèvres claires et tendres, comme la rosée du matin. Mon regard remonte lentement le long de ses traits fins… Ses joues semblent si douces, et alors qu'elles ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je lève ma paume vers l'une d'entre elle. J'arrête pourtant mon geste en chemin, laissant mes prunelles se perdre dans les iris gris qui me font face. Alors… Alors seulement, je sens mon cœur battre frénétiquement, ratant quelques pulsassions, s'accélérant brutalement de son rythme saccadé.

Je sens mes lèvres bouger seules à l'unisson avec mon cœur… Aucun son ne sort, juste un souffle, juste un murmure sans voix, mais le message est passé.

''Je t'aime''…

Sous ces quelques mots simplement articulés, je vois les iris de mon vis-à-vis s'écarquiller, et avant que je ne réalise quoique ce soit, j'aperçois sa nuque laiteuse disparaître dans le hall.

Dray… Ne me laisse pas… Je t'en prie… Je tends une main dans le vide, dans la direction où je l'ai vu m'abandonner.

Une goutte d'eau salée glisse lentement le long de ma joue… et je suis seul, au centre de cette salle, sans lui.


	17. Réchauffe mon coeur

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 16

_Réchauffe mon cœur_

Je m'éveille péniblement, un poids pesant avec douleur sur mon cœur. Emmitouflé sous la couette, les rayons du soleil s'amusent avec mes iris, les dilatant avec soin et tentant de les tirer de ce sommeil engourdi. Oui, j'ai mal dormi. Une nuit agitée, mon esprit n'arrivant pas à faire la part des choses entre ces derniers évènements et le fait que Dray ne fasse comme si de rien était, comme si je ne lui avais rien dit. Cela m'exaspère au plus haut point. Comment laisser passer une telle déclaration sur le compte du néant? Cela me blesse… mais… je préfère qu'il réagisse de la sorte plutôt que de me repousser violemment. Je tire finalement les draps de mon torse. Je sais que si je ne le fais pas d'un coup sec et que je ne sors pas mes fesses de là rapidement, je vais encore traîner un temps infini et Draco va encore gueuler… Ouais, je sais, ces temps-ci je suis toujours à la bourre aux séances d'entraînements mais… est-ce ma faute si la nuit je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que je rêve de lui?

Une semaine que je me suis expliqué avec mon parrain, et donc de ce fait une semaine que Dray fait comme si de rien était. Une semaine que je ne sais plus comment réagir, une semaine que je bégaye en lui adressant la parole et donc autant de temps à ne pratiquement plus lui adresser la parole. Je ne sais plus que faire… Je le sens s'éloigner de moi petit à petit, comme si cela n'était qu'une fatalité. Nos dialogues me manquent, _il _me manque.

Mes pieds se posent à regret sur le parquet froid, puis ne rechignent pas tandis que je me lève au ralenti et qu'ils doivent porter mon poids. Je ne prends pas la peine de passer un quelconque pantalon mais enfile tout de même un tee-shirt trop large pour moi et me dirige d'un pas lent vers la cuisine. Je tente de retenir un nouveau bâillement, mais sans succès.

Il est déjà là, comme tous les matins depuis que nous nous sommes installés ici. Il boit son café, son nez caché par la tasse. Je lui murmure un simple bonjour timide auquel il me répond. La discussion s'arrête là alors je prends place, face à lui. Notre elfe de maison vient m'apporter mon petit déjeuner que j'entame avec négligence, n'étant pas vraiment concentré sur ma tartine… Non, ses yeux sont là, en face de moi, à quelques centimètres, et je n'arrive même pas à attirer leur attention plus d'une minute. Cela me rappelle… cette fois, où je l'ai trouvé allongé dans sa baignoire, dans cette eau glacée et avec ses yeux si… Je frissonne alors lentement en imaginant quelle aurait été ma vie si ce jour-là je ne l'avais pas trouvé à temps.

Le silence est pesant tandis que je reste sur sa tentative de suicide, cette dernière ne voulant pas rester claire dans mon esprit et me laisser en paix. Je décide finalement de faire abstraction du manque de communication évident qui a touché notre relation et ose tout de même engendrer une conversation.

''Dray… pourquoi tu as voulu te noyer?''

Je le vois sursauter en m'entendant lui adresser la parole. J'ai beau avoir récupéré ma voix dernièrement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit de façon si extrême. Il relève alors ses yeux de son bol et fronce les sourcils.

''- Me noyer?

- Oui, le jour où je t'ai trouvé dans ta salle de bain…

- Ca ne te… regarde pas.''

Il redirige son attention sur son café et le termine d'un trait, repose rapidement son bol sur la table et commence à s'enfuir, comme à chaque fois que je tente d'avoir une discussion avec lui; depuis ce soir-là… Mais là, je ne compte pas le laisser s'enfuir, car cette réponse je tiens à l'avoir!

Je me relève alors vivement et à l'aide de grands pas, j'arrive à le rattraper et à accrocher son avant-bras d'une poigne ferme. Il se retourne alors, ancre son regard de glace dans mes iris pour descendre ensuite jusqu'à mon emprise sur son bras.

''Lâche-moi Potter.''

Je lui réponds à la négative d'un signe de tête qu'il ne peut pas voir, son regard étant irrémédiablement figé sur mes doigts resserrés autour de sa peau pâle. Autour de ma prise, un halo rouge commence à prendre place. Je sais que je commence à lui faire mal, que mes doigts le serrent beaucoup trop fort mais… Pour une fois que j'arrive à le retenir, qu'il ne s'enfuit pas…

''- Écoute Dray, ça me fait chier que tu le prennes comme ça. J'essaie de te comprendre, de faire des efforts pour qu'on ait des relations potables, mais si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, j'peux pas faire grand-chose…

- Si, tu pouvais juste te la fermer et me laisser tranquille…

- Putain Dray! Tu comprends pas que ta vie m'importe plus que tu ne le penses? T'en a donc rien à foutre de mes états d'âmes?

- Lâche-moi…''

Mes doigts se détachent un à un, laissant derrière eux une légère marque rouge…Je suis dépité, alors je laisse mon regard aller lentement vers le sol. Dray me plante là, allant se préparer pour notre entraînement du jour. Je fais alors de même, d'un pas traînant; je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je fais de travers avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve confronté à son regard tandis qu'il m'attend, adossé contre l'un des murs de la salle d'entraînement. C'est alors à moi de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ignorant légèrement sa présence. Et là, à mon comble et surtout à mon bonheur, mon cœur rate un battement tandis qu'il m'adresse la parole.

''Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai eu aucunement envie de mettre fin à mes jours. Ce n'est qu'une de tes interprétations et je suis désolé que la situation a fait que…''

Je me retourne alors pour lui faire face. Je n'arrive pas à cerner son comportement. Un coup il m'envoie bouler, un autre il se décide de me parler sans tout m'expliquer… Il me laisse dans le flou le plus total et ça m'exaspère! S'il n'a pas voulu se tuer, que faisait-il donc sous cette eau glacée!

''- Alors… Pourquoi?

- Parce que… Écoute Harry, ma vie est trop compliquée et je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresse…''

Son ton est lourd de désespoir. Et puis comment ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas? Je sais qu'il crève d'envie de se libérer de ce poids qui pèse depuis trop longtemps sur ses épaules, mais qu'en même temps il ne veut pas se mettre en position de faiblesse et donc dire quoique ce soit. Je tente alors de faire venir ses mots avec un ton rassurant.

''-Bien sûr que ta vie m'intéresse….Peut-être même plus que la mienne ! Dray, j'veux pas te forcer à tout m'expliquer. T'as le droit d'avoir tes propres secrets, mais j'aimerais comprendre, j'aimerais TE comprendre.

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi je veux te comprendre? Mais parce que je tiens à toi plus que je ne peux l'imaginer moi-même! Parce que j'ai appris à te connaître tel que tu es, au-delà des apparences et des préjugés que j'ai pu avoir à ton propos.''

Je le vois hésiter, mon envie de le comprendre le décidant peut-être totalement. Il soupire finalement et se laisse porter par une confession gardée depuis trop d'années.

''Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer mais… t'es-t-il déjà arrivé de te rendre compte qu'on attend sans cesse quelque chose de toi alors que tu t'en sais incapable?''

Dans un silence respectueux, je hoche la tête, me rappelant au passage tout le poids que l'ordre du phœnix peut porter sur mes épaules.

''C'est ce qui s'est passé durant toute mon enfance… Il fallait toujours que je me dépasse, toujours que j'excelle en tout sous les ordres de mon père. Au début, je croyais en lui, je croyais en moi, mais j'ai vite compris que je n'étais pour lui qu'un simple soldat. Il fallait que je sois bien éduqué pour pouvoir entrer dans le moule qu'il m'avait créé et surtout pour faire honneur à son sang. Depuis ma naissance je possède le statut de Malfoy et comme ce tatouage, il me colle à la peau. Des fois j'ai envie de cracher sur mon nom, de m'arracher à cette conception du mot ''famille'' que peut avoir mon père, mais je ne le peux pas. Alors…''

Il laisse tomber son regard au sol. Il me fuit une nouvelle fois des yeux, ne voulant pas voir dans mes iris un quelconque jugement… Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra que je l'aime tel qu'il est?

''- J'aime à me retrouver entouré d'eau. Tu sais, tu n'entends plus aucun bruit à part ton propre cœur qui bat lentement et qui résonne à travers cette masse liquide. Le temps se ralentit pour se faire carrément irréel. Tu n'as plus rien à capter, plus rien à analyser, juste ce rythme provenant de ta propre vie qui te rappelle que tu n'es pas encore parti dans l'au-delà. J'aime cela, car j'ai l'impression de flotter et je me sens vivre.

- Donc ce n'était pas une tentative de suicide.

- Non, juste une rencontre avec moi-même, mes pensées flottant elles aussi avec l'eau…

- Tu me sembles… ''

Il relève la tête vivement et ancre ses yeux dans les miens. Je sais à l'avance qu'il a remis son masque pour pallier à la scène d'émotions qu'il vient de m'offrir.

''- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Potter. Ni de ton jugement.

- Je n'avais ni l'intention de te juger, ni celle de te traiter différemment.''

Je vois ses traits se décontracter tandis qu'il prononce un simple ''désolé'' un peu timide. Je le sens trop tendu ces derniers temps… En espérant que cette séance d'entraînement canalisera ses contrariétés.

Cette dernière débute d'ailleurs avec entrain, la voix robotisée nous expliquant que cette séance est consacrée à l'invocation. Depuis la première apparition d'Ahurie, je revois ce dernier régulièrement, ayant ainsi créé une sorte de lien invocateur-chimère. Seulement je sais qu'invoquer en tant qu'attaquant est beaucoup plus compliqué que ma propre réussite. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans l'un des livres de notre salle de repos, les chimères se référant aux attaquants sont beaucoup plus difficiles à manier, à apprivoiser et donc à éduquer.

Je regarde Draco, fronçant des paupières… Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer avec cette lueur au fond de mes yeux, celle qui fait battre mon cœur avec fougue et tendresse. Il semble plus concentré que jamais sur la mission qu'on lui donne. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à prouver. Je serais toujours là… toujours là pour qu'il puisse se reposer sur mes épaules et qu'il réussisse ou non cette invocation, il restera pour moi le même. Ce gosse parfois arrogant puis agréable, tantôt hargneux puis sensible, mais tellement attachant. Il tente de se cacher derrière cette facette que son père lui a imposée, seulement cette dernière s'affaiblit de jour en jour. Parfois il se retrouve nu, face à mon regard, tel un enfant qui n'attend que les bras de sa mère pour s'y recroqueviller.

J'attends qu'il lise les dernières instructions qui se réfèrent à son invocation pour le voir se placer au centre de la pièce. La même femme en kimono apparaît lentement sur la grande glace qui lui fait face. Son cerveau mémorise les pas lors des premiers exemples puis il laisse ses membres se faire guider par ses gestes gracieux. J'ouvre alors davantage les yeux, fasciné par cette aisance qui règne dans sa prestation. Il me semble même être dans les airs, flottant parmi les âmes pures. Il ne manque plus que les ailes d'anges pour l'encadrer et je me croirais dans le ciel.

Je reviens à la réalité en m'apercevant que mon dit ange vient de tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd et ronchonne à moitié contre cette satanée invocation. En fait, il vient réellement de flotter dans les airs, et tandis que je l'observe tel un affamé, il en bave littéralement…Je le laisse tout de même retomber encore une ou deux fois pour me rendre compte que lui, en version attaquant, flotte largement plus haut que moi et que sa chute en est d'autant plus importante. Je me lève alors, tandis qu'il commence à s'énerver contre lui-même. Je le sens à travers mes veines que son calme quitte son sang, ce qui est très mauvais pour une invocation. La chimère ressent en quelques sortes nos sentiments au moment de l'invocation, et si sa ''Shiva'' sent qu'il est plus que contrarié, cela ne risque pas vraiment de lui plaire… Je m'approche alors lentement de lui, et tandis qu'il fait de grands gestes, j'attrape l'un de ses poignets fermement. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il a quelqu'un pour lui, quelqu'un pour l'aider…

Il stoppe tout mouvement, me regarde avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhensions puis il se détend lentement. Je crois qu'il a compris. Je passe derrière son dos pour finalement attraper son deuxième poignet. Là, je l'accompagne dans sa danse, ayant un rythme plus lent et donc ne pouvant pas léviter, pour lui montrer le passage qu'il rate à chaque fois: le moment d'ouvrir les paumes au ciel. A cet instant, je m'approche encore un peu plus de son dos, collant presque mon torse à son corps, pour pouvoir attraper ses doigts et les ouvrir délicatement. Là, je sens l'odeur de ses cheveux qui me chatouillent tendrement le visage. Mon cœur s'accélère à cette pensée. Il est là, si proche de moi, si fort et en même temps si fragile… Rien ne peut m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras… oh oui, juste une fois, sentir ce corps chaud et tendre contre moi, vivre et respirer près de mon âme… Je m'y résous pourtant. Il n'a pas répondu à mes sentiments et je respecte les siens. Alors j'attendrais.

Je m'approche un peu plus de son oreille pour lui chuchoter calmement quelques conseils supplémentaires.

''Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver Dray… il suffit de trouver le bon feeling, le bon mouvement. Il faut plaire à la chimère appelée. Une invocation se doit d'être une offrande dans les deux sens.''

Je le relâche alors lentement, à regret, pour le laisser essayer à nouveau. Il suit mes conseils, retentant un nouvel essai. Il arrive alors à devenir à moitié transparent, comme je l'avais réussi, mais sa chimère n'apparaît toujours pas et il commence à perdre de l'altitude. Je le vois se battre avec lui-même, se refusant à retomber, puis finalement la gravité l'emporte sur sa détermination. Le vent s'infiltre entre les mèches de ses cheveux platines, jouant avec leur douceur et leur mouvement. Le choc est quelque peu brutal, faisant fléchir mes jambes, mais je le tiens, là, dans mes bras, lui évitant une nouvelle chute douloureuse.

Mon visage est à quelques centimètres du sien et mes joues se réchauffent petit à petit devant une telle proximité. Il sait que cette position est pour moi difficilement supportable, et pourtant j'ai été au-delà de mes propres désirs pour l'empêcher de percuter une nouvelle fois le sol. Je me retiens de ne pas le serrer davantage contre moi tandis qu'il encre ses yeux dans les miens. Ils reflètent une lueur que je n'arrive pas à déterminer totalement. Un mélange d'incompréhension, de pure joie, de contrariété… Puis je sens ses bras passer rapidement autour de mon coup et sa tête venir se plaquer contre mon épaule dans un élan que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Dray…. Pourquoi fais-tu cela si tu ne veux pas de moi?

''Merci… Tu es le seul à m'être jamais venu en aide…''

Oh… sa voix ressemble à celle d'un petit enfant, légèrement cassée par les sanglots qui remontent lentement le long de son corps. Je sens bientôt ses larmes imprégner mon débardeur et je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser son dos d'un geste tendre et rassurant. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela, seulement que…

'' Je serais toujours là pour toi…Quoiqu'il arrive.''

Je sens alors sa tête se relever de mon épaule et se dégager lentement pour me faire face. Il ancre une nouvelle fois ses yeux un peu plus brillants de par les larmes et hoche la tête pour m'indiquer qu'il en a conscience. Je le tiens désormais par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber et tandis qu'il me regarde toujours, je lui souris tendrement en l'incitant à faire de même… Le sourire lui va si bien.

Ses lèvres s'incurvent lentement, faiblement, puis son sourire devient plus franc tandis que ses prunelles brillent étrangement. Comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée… Il se mord finalement la lèvre inférieure d'une façon espiègle, puis, en l'espace de quelques secondes, sa bouche chaude se retrouve sur le coin de la mienne pour disparaître comme elle est venue, furtivement. Il se dégage de mes bras et se repositionne pour une nouvelle invocation. Je me demande si ce baiser volé n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination, mais le sourire persistant sur les lèvres roses de Dray m'indique le contraire.

Je porte ma main jusqu'à ma joue où, quelques secondes plus tôt, ses lèvres roses, si tentatrices, se sont posées. Joue-t-il avec mes sentiments?

''Tu viens m'aider?''

Je le vois toujours en position, attendant ma présence à ses côtés pour une nouvelle tentative. Je découvre alors une nouvelle facette de mon colocataire, celle de l'enfant sensible qui a besoin de protection et d'attention. A sa requête, je sors de mes pensées et je le rejoins rapidement, un sourire sur le visage. Soit. J'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive…

Il flotte de nouveau dans les airs et cette fois-ci, il commence légèrement à disparaître. Son invocation touche à son but, et l'entité appelée répond à son appel. Cette dernière apparaît dans un ballet de brume glacée pour nous offrir finalement son doux visage. Oui, Shiva vient d'accepter de servir Dray.

Grande, mince, la peau sûrement froide vue sa couleur bleuté, de longs cheveux bleus retenus par différents anneaux en ses extrémités, la jeune femme possède une prestance que je n'ai jamais vu. La tête haute, ses frêles épaules recouvertes par un simple drap blanc pour cacher sa nudité, elle nous offre son regard bienveillant. Cette dernière se présente rapidement comme la déesse des glaces et nous montre sa dextérité à manier le froid. Elle semble si fragile et pourtant si forte.

Elle repart finalement pour rejoindre son monde à elle, fait de rêves, tandis que Dray pose lentement pied à terre.

''Alors, content?''

Là, je n'ai plus le même Draco qui s'offre à moi. Il se retourne, me fait face, puis s'avance vers moi d'un pas sûr. Le petit enfant qui avait besoin de protection s'est envolé et je retrouve le provocateur né. A seulement quelques centimètres de moi, il prend une position quelque peu suggestive sans même me toucher, mais je sens son souffle chaud caresser ma joue. Là, ses lèvres tout près de mon oreille, il me chuchote sensuellement ces quelques mots.

''Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles content, Harry… A toi de me montrer ce que tu veux, maintenant…''

Avant de s'éloigner d'un pas conquérant, il laisse sa langue glisser furtivement sur le lobe de mon oreille pour me planter une deuxième fois dans cette salle.


	18. Crucify my love

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 17

_Crucify my love_

J'en ai marre qu'il me tourne autour sans vraiment le faire! Il me chauffe puis s'en va, comme si de rien était! Sans jamais m'embrasser franchement, sans jamais me dire ce qu'il se passe! Et ce… ''A toi de me montrer ce que tu veux…'' Tu vas voir, Dray! Je vais te montrer, moi, ce que je veux!

Je pars d'un pas décidé vers ses quartiers personnels où je suis sûr de l'y trouver. Il prend toujours un bain après l'entraînement, et bain ou pas bain, je compte bien avoir ce que je veux! Je monte quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon et ouvre brutalement la porte de sa chambre. Je le trouve au centre de celle-ci, torse nu, venant d'ôter son débardeur noir. Un sourire provocateur prend instantanément place sur ses lèvres tandis que je ne peux empêcher mon regard de glisser le long de son torse musclé et si fin…

Je me rappelle finalement pourquoi je suis venu ici: ne pas me laisser avoir une nouvelle fois par ses jolis mots et ses jolies excuses… Oh non, pas cette fois. Je m'approche alors dangereusement de lui.

''Dray…. Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues avec moi?''

Mon ton est plus que suggestif et je le vois changer de couleur. Bien sûr, il a compris que cette fois, il ne m'échappera pas. La porte de sortie est dans mon dos, et même s'il veut emprunter le passage qui mène à ma chambre, je viens de fermer celle-ci via ma baguette. Je m'approche alors un peu plus de lui tandis qu'il recule et commence à tripoter nerveusement son débardeur… Je retrouve le petit enfant apeuré qui n'attend qu'une présence sécurisante. Oui, mais ma présence est devenue féline. Il bredouille alors une réponse.

''- Je ne joue pas… Je…

- Tu?

- Je… Ne pensais pas que tu prendrais au sérieux ce que je t'ai dit…

- Ah bon, tu pensais? Mais tu sais, mon très cher Dray, penser est une chose…''

Il se retrouve rapidement dos contre le mur, ne sachant que faire. Là, je pose les paumes de mes mains sur la tapisserie, de part et d'autre de son visage.

''S'amuser en est une autre. Dis-moi Dray… Tu es schizo ou tu joues la comédie?''

Il ne comprend pas ma question et sa respiration devient saccadée tandis que j'approche ma bouche de son visage. Je reprends mes explications.

''Non, je dis ça comme ça car à force de me chercher en grand séducteur que tu es, c'est ton côté enfant perdu qui est obligé d'assumer… Et là, j'ai envie de tes lèvres, Dray.''

Mes yeux sont toujours encrés dans les siens, ne voulant pas manquer ce changement de comportement de la part de mon colocataire. Ce dernier ne se fait d'ailleurs pas attendre. L'une de ses mains vient s'accrocher à mes cheveux tandis que ses lèvres viennent se poser avec fougue sur les miennes. D'un geste habile et précis, il poste son autre main sur mes hanches et me fait basculer. En quelques secondes à peine je me retrouve à sa place, dos contre le mur. Je me laisse aller à cette douce violence qui l'habite, un mélange de désir et de passion.

Il m'attire jusqu'à lui, me plaquant avec force contre son torse. Toujours ses lèvres collées contre les miennes, il approfondit notre baiser, laissant une vague de chaleur m'envahir. Je me sens quitter la terre ferme, flottant parmi une multitude de sensations. Il fait quelques pas en arrière, m'obligeant de ce fait à le suivre. Sa main reste toujours agrippée dans mes cheveux, pressant un peu plus ma bouche contre la sienne. Son autre main en profite pour découvrir la peau de mon dos, glissant avec empressement sous le tissu de mon débardeur noir. Sa paume est douce le long de mes reins…

Une nouvelle fois, il me fait basculer pour me faire atterrir sur son lit. Je rebondis mollement sur son matelas tandis que sa masse chaude ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde. Cette dernière se colle davantage à moi, voulant s'imposer un peu plus. Pourtant je ne ressens aucune oppression…Non, comment se sentir écrasé par un corps d'ange aussi désirable que le sien? Je me laisse alors à ses douces caresses qui se veulent tendres mais aussi dominantes. Je me retrouve alors rapidement sans débardeur, sa bouche explorant avec sensualité mon torse.

Je réalise alors que je me laisse totalement maîtriser, totalement aller à ses moindres désirs… Non Dray, je ne te laisserai pas jouer en maître jusqu'à la fin ! J'ai trop d'orgueil pour cela, et sentiments ou pas, je ne me laisserai pas faire! Je tente alors de me relever, mais il m'en empêche d'une pression forte sur l'une de mes épaules. Son visage remonte lentement jusqu'à moi d'une façon féline qui me fait perdre toute raison.

''Non, mon petit 'ry. Ici, c'est moi qui commande…''

Sa voix est grave et embuée de désir, mais elle laisse tout de même ce ton supérieur qui me décide totalement. D'un coup de rein inattendu, j'arrive à le déséquilibrer et à l'emprisonner sous mon poids. Là, je m'applique à attraper ses deux poignets que je plaque avec force sur le matelas. Je reporte mon attention à ses lèvres que je capture entre les miennes. Pourtant je sens qu'il est contrarié… Pour sûr, monsieur ne domine plus…

''Tu croyais quoi, Dray? Que j'avais fait tout ce chemin pour servir de dessert et ne même pas en prendre un peu?''

Je me délecte une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de me focaliser sur son cou. Ma bouche vient laisser de tendres baisers dans le creux de son épaule, profitant ainsi de la douceur de sa peau ainsi que de son odeur délicate… Quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux viennent chatouiller mon nez alors que je reviens prendre de ses nouvelles, fixant avec amour ses iris. Il semble plus docile qu'il y a quelque instant. Bien…

Je délaisse alors quelques instants ses poignets pour descendre un peu le long de son corps. Je le sens déjà réagir, s'apprêtant à se relever pour une nouvelle fois reprendre son dû, puis se détendre et se laisser doucement aller tandis que je commence à martyriser doucement ses tétons. Je l'entends réprimer un gémissement qui se transforme en un simple soupir de bien-être.

Ma langue glisse le long de sa peau fraîche et douce, tel un pétale de rose encore inexploré, jeune et si pure. Je déguste sa chair tant convoité, tant aimé. Mon sang cogne contre mes tempes à la vue d'un corps si parfait, si désirable et qui est là, à moi. Pourtant, je sais qu'à tout moment ce corps peut se défiler, reprenant le contrôle de ses gestes et ceci ne fait qu'accentuer la chaleur de mon sang. Doux liquide qui s'amuse avec mon cœur, chaud dans mes veines, chaud dans mon corps et mon désir…

J'arrive rapidement à la hauteur de sa ceinture, me gênant dans ma progression. Ma raison me crie de ne pas pousser trop loin mon inspection, que nous n'avons pour le moment rien construit et que… j'ai peur. Je suis mort de trouille face à ce qui va suivre, à nous deux. Puis-je seulement dire nous deux? Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une attirance physique pour lui, un simple désir. A ce dernier mot qui traverse mon esprit, mon cœur rate un battement, m'indiquant que son corps se relève doucement. Il a remarqué mon temps d'hésitation durant lequel ma main est venue instinctivement se poser sur son ventre plat.

Je ne le laisse pourtant pas se relever davantage, et de ma main déjà plaquée sur ses abdominaux, je maintiens fermement son bassin contre le matelas. Ma bouche vient rencontrer avec sensualité son nombril tandis que mon autre main s'affaire sur la boucle de sa dite ceinture. J'entends sa respiration s'accélérer, douce caresse à mes oreilles que de l'entendre gémir sous mes doigts qui glissent le long de son ventre pour se retrouver face à son pantalon encore là. Du bout de mon index, je frôle le tissu noir qui me sépare de sa virilité. Soyeux et en même temps souple et fin, je retrace dans ma mémoire les moindres de ses courbes, de ses détails…Je me décide finalement à dégrafer lentement sa braguette, avec trop de patience au goût de ma proie. Cette dernière commence à s'agiter d'une façon si sensuelle. Savoir que son corps est là, pour moi, offert par pur désir…

Mon index vient tirer légèrement sur l'élastique de son boxer noir. Sa peau blanche est là, à m'attendre patiemment, tandis que son propriétaire se laisse submerger par le contact de ma bouche sur sa hanche. Je descends lentement, suivant le pli tracé par son articulation. Je le sens frissonner davantage tandis que je pose mes lèvres à quelques millimètres au-dessus de son aine. Là, au creux même de cette zone délicate, des pigments noirs viennent contraster avec sa blancheur naturelle dans une harmonie exquise. Mon index ne peut s'empêcher de venir caresser avec douceur cette marque qui règne sur sa peau. Un sourire se trace sur mes lèvres alors que je me rends compte que cette dernière ressort tellement mieux sur lui. Ces lignes sombres qui s'entrecroisent au creux de son aine, endroit tellement tendre et chaud. Je repose finalement mes lèvres sur sa marque, surface plus sensible que n'importe quelle autre…

Il se relève vivement, m'obligeant à m'écarter de lui et de cette peau au goût si agréable. Je cherche son regard et je tombe sur ses prunelles inquiètent, affolées. Non… ne me dit pas que j'ai été trop loin, que tu m'en veux… Je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'une façon contrariée et comprends que son comportement n'a rien à voir avec moi, avec nous. L'une de ses mains est posée sur son avant-bras, là où la marque du seigneur des ténèbres prend place de cette façon si malsaine. Mon désir s'est envolé avec son angoisse. Draco est bien plus important que d'assouvir mes envies. Ses doigts se crispent dans sa peau claire tandis que je me rapproche de lui. Je m'assois à ses côtés, replace une de ses mèches platine derrière son oreille dans un geste protecteur et attends qu'il se décide à se confesser. Cette dernière arrive rapidement, dans une voix affaiblie par la peur.

''Il veut me voir. Réunion… mission…''

Ses lèvres se crispent dans une grimace. Tel un enfant, sa main s'agrippe à mon avant-bras.

''Je ne veux pas y aller… me retrouver en face de cet homme froid et pervers… Il n'attend qu'une chose, faire souffrir les gens. Je … Je pourrais pas.''

Je comprends l'angoisse qu'il ressent, celle de se retrouver face à ses yeux si vides de toute compassion, face à ses prunelles remplies de haine, de sang…Savoir qu'à tout moment on peut se retrouver recroquevillé à terre, plié en deux de douleur sous ses désirs. Ce n'est pas un maître qu'il a, c'est un assoiffé de souffrance. Mes neurones fonctionnent alors à toute vitesse, tentant de trouver une solution à cet appel qui tombe mal. Je tente de réconforter mon amour en passant un bras autour de son épaule et en approchant tendrement ma bouche de son oreille. En un souffle, je lui indique ma présence, là, pour lui.

''Je te promets que tu n'iras pas. ''

Il hoche la tête lentement, comme pour se persuader lui-même que cette solution est possible. Puis il incline négativement la tête, se rendant compte que ce n'est pas réalisable.

''On ne peut pas. Si je n'y vais pas, il aura des soupçons, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Tu sais, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles à mon très cher père, et excuse bidon de Dumbledore ou pas, ça m'étonnerais que ça soit très bien passé aux yeux de mon géniteur.''

Il n'a peut-être pas tort sur ce point, mais si tel est le cas, il l'appelle peut-être pour carrément mettre fin à ses jours. Je ne peux réprimer un frisson qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de mon colocataire.

''- Peut-être, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller seul. Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent bien te faire?

- On n'a pas le choix…

- Je refuse!''

En disant ces mots, je me suis relevé brusquement, appuyant un peu plus ma détermination.

''- Comme si j'allais te laisser te jeter à corps perdu chez ce taré!

- Tu l'as bien fait pour mon initiation.

- Oui mais non! C'était pas pareil!''

Son regard m'indique qu'il ne comprend pas en quoi la situation diffère…

''Parce que… Parce que là il est probable que Voldemort ait des incertitudes envers ton statut et puis parce que… Parce que c'est pas pareil, c'est tout!''

Je me détourne de lui. Je n'arrive pas à le lui dire de vive voix. Cela m'avait pourtant paru si facile de lui dire ce ''je t'aime'' en étant aphone. D'un côté, sans son, c'est moins s'engager, et laisser l'autre tirer les conclusions qui lui chante. Seulement là, lui dire de vive voix me semble…

Je sens sa main se refermer sur mon épaule.

''Dis-le-moi…''

Je fais volte-face avec vivacité et ancre mes yeux dans les siens. Comment résister à une voix si douce, si calme, et en même temps si suppliante. Ses iris sont brillants d'un espoir que je ne lui ai jamais vu, attendant patiemment ma confession. Il a fait tellement d'efforts dernièrement pour que je puisse le comprendre, sur lui et son enfance qu'il a plus ou moins du mal à accepter. Je laisse alors mon visage s'incliner légèrement vers le sol, quelques-unes de mes mèches glissant sur mon front et cachant ainsi mon regard qui fixe avec timidité le sol… Je ne laisse pas mes cordes vocales le dire pleinement, mais je laisse ces mots tomber avec assez de force pour qu'il l'entende et qu'il en ressente toute l'intensité.

''Parce que je t'aime.''

Quelques-uns de ses doigts viennent s'amuser avec les mèches brunes qui retombent devant mes yeux avant de passer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Il laisse son nez se poser dans mes cheveux puis il chuchote un simple ''merci''. Mon cœur se sert. Un mélange de frustration et de joie. Je sais qu'il ne peut me répondre, mais cette étreinte me prouve qu'il en est désolé. Désolé de ne pas savoir le faire, désolé de devoir se battre contre toutes ces années où il a dû ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments… Alors il ne peut que me prendre dans ses bras, chose qui me rend le plus heureux du monde.

On reste quelques instants comme cela, l'un contre l'autre, avant de décider de se préparer. Un long voyage, peut-être le dernier, s'annonce à nous. Je ne sais pas si notre projet est censé, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il se détache alors de moi, et tout en me prenant par la main, m'entraîne derrière lui. A quelques centimètres devant sa porte de chambre, il ressert un peu plus l'étreinte sur ma paume et m'avoue une dernière chose avant de réellement partir à la rencontre de notre destin.

''Si ça tourne mal et bien… si l'un de nous deux meurt, l'autre le fera inévitablement via le pouvoir de cette marque et… Je veux que tu saches que… S'il m'arrivait de te perdre, je préfèrerais te suivre dans la mort pour rester avec toi. Alors je n'ai aucun regret.''

C'est à moi de resserrer mes doigts autour des siens. Je les laisse même glisser entre les siens pour ensuite lui répondre en l'entraînant vers la salle d'entraînement.

''Aucun regret''

Arrivé dans la grande salle vitrée, je réclame quelques accessoires à la voix robotisée et on s'affaire à s'équiper du mieux que l'on peut. Il me tend des protections pour mes avants-bras et j'hésite à les prendre.

''- Et toi, tu vas mettre quoi?

Tu en as plus besoin que moi je pense. C'est toi que le Lord Noir veut voir mort depuis ta naissance et puis…J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu me protégeras comme il se doit. Donc je n'en ai pas besoin.''

Il me répond avec un sourire sincère, sûr de lui, et confiant. J'attrape alors le morceau de cuir que j'attache soigneusement autour de mes bras. Il attrape une dernière épée avant de s'enfuir par la porte. Je le suis peu de temps après, un bâton de grand magicien dans l'une de mes mains. On claque la porte d'entrée derrière nous et, ne se souciant guère d'être vu par la plupart des élèves dans notre accoutrement de guerre, nous traversons l'école d'un pas décidé.

Arrivé au milieu de la cour, Dumbledore accompagné de Minerva et Severus nous rattrapent, à moitié affolés. Ils doivent sûrement se demander ce qui nous prend, de partir comme cela, sans un mot, dans un élan de courage.

'' Les enfants, où allez-vous ? Vous avez perdus la tête?'

Je vois alors Draco, mon Dray, s'avancer devant moi et relever la tête fièrement.

''Non, on est prêts monsieur.''

On voit Dumbledore hausser un sourcil, inquiet de savoir quelle mouche a bien pu nous piquer, mais sa surprise n'a pas le temps de s'exprimer.

''Oui, car on a trouvé la force de notre lien…''

Dray se retourne pour m'offrir un sourire tendre puis m'attrape une nouvelle fois la main et m'entraîne vers le grand portail pour transplaner jusqu'à notre gloire, ou notre mort… Ensemble.


	19. Aucun regret A la vie A la mort

**Protect-me**

Chapitre 18

_Aucun regret_

_(A la vie; A la mort)_

Une grande porte en bois noire se dresse devant nous. Lugubre dans toute sa splendeur, elle attend patiemment que l'on tire sur son lourd anneau de fer à moitié rouillé. Dray est à mes côtés, un peu inquiet, mais en même temps impatient d'en finir. En ce qui concerne mes propres états d'âmes, je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel état je suis. Un peu partagé entre mon devoir et la peur… Pourtant, je n'ai aucun regret. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours avec lui, mon amour.

Ses cheveux blonds bougent au rythme de la légère brise fraîche et un peu sinistre, puis je vois mon ange pencher la tête sur le côté. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète de voir que je le fixe de cette façon, de mon regard remplit de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Il ne comprend pas que je veux admirer les moindres de ses courbes, une dernière fois. On ne sait jamais, si ça tourne vraiment mal…

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, et ancre ses iris dans les miens, confiant de lui-même. Il veut me faire revenir à la réalité qui nous attend: le combat final. Et pour ce, je me dois d'être complètement attentif.

''Prêt Harry?''

Je hoche positivement la tête, décidé à le protéger corps et âme, comme il se doit. Sur ce, il se retourne, réajuste son épée dans le creux de sa main et pose son autre paume sur l'anneau rouillé. Dans un grincement lugubre, la lourde porte tourne sur ses gonds tandis qu'elle nous ouvre la voie sur l'antre de Lord Voldemort.

Le lieu est glauque, sombre et humide. Une odeur de renfermé règne dans le hall où nous sommes, la porte vient de claquer derrière notre passage. Les pas de Dray résonnent dans la grande pièce tandis que je n'ose bouger. Du moins pas encore, pas avant d'avoir réalisé que mon ange s'avance sans m'attendre, allant affronter à corps perdu le danger. Alors, lorsque je vois sa silhouette se dessiner dans l'embrasure de notre future destination, je prends peur pour sa vie et j'accours jusqu'à lui. Là, je pose une main sur son épaule et lui dit de se mettre derrière moi.

''-'Ry… Je connais le manoir de Voldemort mieux que toi…

- Hors de question! C'est moi le protecteur. Je me dois de…

- Et tu comptes aller où? Tu sais même pas où est son trône!

- Et bien heu…

- Aller, laisse-moi te montrer le chemin dans les catacombes…

- Catacombes?''

Il hoche lentement la tête devant ma surprise. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de dédalle existait encore de nos jours. Soit, s'il veut vraiment jouer les guides, je ne le laisserai pas être éperdument en première ligne et me positionne avec insistance à ses côtés. Il sourit en constatant mon entêtement et continue sa progression le long du couloir. A son extrémité, nous passons une nouvelle porte et commençons à descendre les escaliers qui s'offrent à nous.

Dans ma petite vie d'adolescent, je ne pensais pas trouver un endroit aussi humide, froid, et glauque. Quoique, si on y réfléchit bien, certains auteurs sont doués pour cela, et accompagné de la bonne bande musicale, une scène peut se révéler très sinistre. Et celle qui s'annonce là, droit devant nous, ne semble pas vraiment joyeuse.

Nos premiers pas dans les catacombes résonnent avec froideur, seul bruit présent dans les lieux. Un long couloir s'étend devant nous, nous offrant ses multiples croisements et dédalles. Je sens ma tête commencer à tourner dans cet univers fermé et surtout sombre… Mes pieds se posent aux côtés de ceux de Dray, soulevant sous leur passage l'épaisse couche de poussière et de terre séchée qui s'y trouve. Des torches aux murs dallés nous éclairent de leurs faibles flammes magiques et éternelles. Au bout de quelques mètres, Dray s'empare de l'une d'elle pour rassurer notre avancée.

''- C'est.. Encore loin?

- Chut!''

Ma voix court le long du long couloir et s'engouffre dans les multitudes de voies parallèles. Ok, ce n'était pas malin de ma part pour faire une entrée discrète. D'autres voix se font entendre après la mienne, suivant elle aussi l'air humide et frais pour venir jusqu'à nous. Je sens une main se plaquer contre mon épaule et me tirer en arrière. L'occipital de mon crâne se retrouve rapidement écrasé contre les dalles murales d'un couloir parallèle au premier. La main de Dray est restée sur mon épaule, se crispant légèrement. Il jette au loin la torche qu'il avait récupérée quelques instants plus tôt et me fait comprendre d'être silencieux. La pression se fait sentir dans nos artères qui ne cessent de recevoir le sang à une allure folle. La discussion de ces voix se rapproche lentement jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse en entendre les moindres détails croustillants.

''- Il paraît que le jeune Malfoy nous prépare un sale coup…

- Vous y croyez, vous, que Lucius n'attend que le moment de voir couler sur ses joues des larmes rouges de sang?

- Vu comment il est avec les moldus, ça m'étonnerait pas. Il m'avait fait par du mal qu'il s'était donné pour éduquer son sale môme, quand on en voit le résultat.

- Pas assez de fermeté.

- Le maître commence tout de même à trop s'impatienter à mon goût.

- Pour?

- Pour cette affaire concernant ce jeune adepte et surtout ce foutu Potter.''

Le son s'éloigne au fur et à mesure que les mangemorts se rapprochent de la sortie. Apparemment un conseil vient de se tenir à notre sujet même, et d'autres disciples passent à leur tour, tous par petits groupes de cinq ou six... Lugubre cortège parlant pour la majorité de la trahison de mon propre partenaire ainsi que de sa mort proche. Je cherche alors à tâtons la main de Dray et une fois l'avoir trouvé, je la serre avec force entre mes doigts pour finalement la plaquer contre mon cœur. Ce dernier bat toujours autant la chamade au contact de sa peau claire et froide.

La voie est désormais libre. Nous nous en réjouissons d'avance: après un conseil, Voldemort reste bien souvent sous garde peu rapprochée, le temps de faire un point bref et précis sur ce qui a été dit ou oublié volontairement. Dray attrape une nouvelle torche pour repartir. Suivant cette petite tête blonde tellement chère à mes yeux, j'emprunte à nouveau l'allée principale et atteins au bout de quelques minutes son autre extrémité. Avant de continuer, je me retourne pour observer le véritable labyrinthe que nous venons de traverser. Tellement simple en soit, d'aller tout droit, et tellement tentant que d'aller s'y perdre en empruntant l'un de ses croisements.

De nouveaux escaliers s'offrent à nous. Ils semblent moins poussiéreux. Peut-être arrivons-nous simplement à destination? Un grand hall nous accueille avec froideur, toujours avec très peu de lumière et aucune couleur, à part peut-être un vert délavé au mur. Quoique, avec le peu de clarté qui règne dans cet antre, on ne distingue pas grand-chose. Une nouvelle porte en chêne trône devant nous, somptueuse, garnie de quelques gravures en or. Devant celle-ci, Dray s'arrête. Il porte lentement sa main jusqu'au lourd anneau puis attend quelques secondes.

''Tu es prêt, 'Ry?''

Dans un signe de tête, je lui assure que oui puis pose ma main sur la sienne pour l'aider à pousser cette porte. L'intérieur semble luxueux, confortable voire…non, pas agréable. L'air possède une odeur de sang et de chair fraîche à peine endolorie. Les derniers serviteurs de Voldemort sont là, pour nous accueillir, à quelques pas de nous. Ils ne nous ont pas encore vu, pensant peut-être que c'est l'un des disciples revenu pour une quelconque affaire. Pourtant, lui, sur son trône, il nous sent. Je vois d'ici ses yeux perçants, si brillant d'une lueur malsaine nous jauger. Il semble ravi, bien qu'un peu surpris d'une telle arrivée mais…

''Bien, bien, bien… Quand on parle de sang, nos victimes accourent jusqu'à nous.''

Sa voix est froide et grésille. Aucun timbre amical, aucun sourire si ce n'est cette grimace sur ses lèvres qui n'attend que de s'abreuver de nos dépouilles. Je ressers mon emprise autour de mon bâton de mage, tente de replacer une mèche qui gêne ma vue et avance vers lui, à grands pas. Je sais que Dray me suis, lui aussi, plus déterminé que jamais. Je suis conscient aussi que le peu de ces disciples nous encerclent lentement. Ils ne veulent pas qu'on l'approche, qu'on le frôle ou le blesse. Qu'est-ce qu'un esclave terrorisé par son maître peut bien offrir pour un peu de reconnaissance?

De son trône, il donne lentement les ordres à l'aide de gestes dédaigneux. Sous ses directives, certains vont prévenir l'armée restante tandis que d'autres restent nous affronter. Je me retrouve rapidement dos contre celui de Dray. Ce dernier analyse rapidement nos adversaires qui ne font qu'office d'apéritifs avant de me plaquer dans ma main libre une de ses dagues.

''Je sais exactement qui on en a en face. Pas la peine de sortir la grande assemblée pour cela alors… Fonce dans le tas. Si besoin, tu sais quoi faire.''

J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui écoute mot pour mot sa mère, pourtant je lui fais confiance et empoigne mon arme avec force. Un bâton dans une main, une dague dans l'autre… Si je suis assez rapide, je ne devrais pas me prendre de sort…

Je sens le dos de Dray décoller du mien avec une intense impulsion. Il s'est jeté sur ses adversaires, me laissant seul au centre. Les sorts commencent à fuser, mais grâce à l'entraînement au corps à corps que nous avons suivis avec assiduité, j'arrive à éviter la plupart. Mais, malgré mes efforts, l'un d'entre eux arrive jusqu'à moi et me percute l'épaule. Le long de mon bras, mes muscles se tendent de douleur. Qu'importe. Cette blessure est loin d'être la dernière, et je compte bien reprendre mon poste auprès de mon compagnon.

Alors que Voldemort commence à s'intéresser réellement à la tournure des choses en se relevant de son trône, nous avons décimé la majorité de nos assaillants. Seulement, nous commençons à peine à avancer vers notre cible et les renforts de sa majesté déboulent avec hargne dans la salle. A nouveau encerclés par une bonne trentaine de mangemorts, nous commerçons à revoir notre tactique de défense. Je ne laisse pas le temps à Dray de s'occuper de moi et laisse tomber ma dague pleine de sang sur le sol. De toute façon, je n'ai plus la force de la tenir, ni-même de la manier. L'adrénaline s'empare lentement et toujours avec une dose un peu plus forte dans ma chair et me fait oublier la douleur de mon épaule.

Je tente de faire un bilan rapide: je suis blessé et il semble que mon partenaire aussi, puisque du sang coule le long de son corps. Soit, il nous faut de l'aide. Un sourire emplit mon visage tandis que ma mémoire me rappelle d'une formule d'invocation tout à fait appropriée. Je ne l'ai encore jamais pratiquée, mais je dois un peu compter sur la chance… Après tout, la vie n'est faite que d'opportunités, et celle de détruire Voldemort est là, devant nous.

Je me rapproche alors de Dray, lançant au passage sur son corps un sort de soin. Arrivé à quelques pas de lui et évitant les sorts qui tentent de me toucher, je lance une large carapace magique, ralentissant ainsi les jets magiques adverses.

''Avec ça, tu devrais pouvoir tenir quelques temps… Couvre-moi. J'invoque.''

Je vois sa nuque me faire signe que c'est ok. Qu'il me soutiendra. Qu'il n'a aucun regret.

Je laisse mon esprit faire le vide autour de moi, ne plus entendre ces cris qui remplissent mes oreilles, à ses sorts qui me frôlent. Juste penser à mon esprit et à celui que j'appelle… Mon corps commence la danse avec harmonie et parfait accord. Mes pieds quittent lentement terre, et tel une plume, je deviens semi-transparent, lévitant au-dessus du combat qui se passe sous moi. Je sens le regard de Voldemort sur moi, sûrement ébahit d'un tel acte si ancien, décrit seulement dans les légendes…

Au bout de quelques secondes de concentration supplémentaire, j'aperçois dans mon esprit le doux visage de celle que j'appelle et je l'attrape d'une pensée. ''Yuna! Vient à moi!'' Je vois ses yeux se poser sur moi, l'un bleu, l'autre vert et spiralé, pour me sourire et me venir en aide. Une brise douce et calme s'amuse avec mes cheveux tandis que je redescends avec légèreté sur terre. Je reviens rapidement aux côtés de Draco pour le soutenir comme je peux.

Les longues manches claires de Yuna virevoltent avec grâce autour d'elle tandis qu'elle nous lance plusieurs sorts de guérison. Son grand bâton de magicienne s'incline devant nous avec respect et nous l'en remercions grandement. Ses sorts prennent forme en une petite brise qui caresse chacune de nos blessures et les referme avec douceur. Les tissus abîmés se reforment, empêchant nos corps de perdre plus de sang. Bien évidemment, cela ne nous donne pas plus de force, mais nous aide au moins à aller de l'avant : sans ses douleurs qui nous empêchaient de bouger nos membres, nous retrouvons une mobilité essentielle pour faire face à cette dure épreuve. Ainsi, nous arrivons petit à petit à reprendre le dessus sur nos assaillants, quoique encore trop nombreux pour que nous puissions nous en sortir.

'' Dray, invoque! Yuna ne tiendra pas longtemps et nous non plus! On ne peut pas se fatiguer davantage avant le duel final!''

Je sais qu'il a compris. Qu'on a besoin de celui qui ne quitte jamais ma propre invocation, si douce, si belle, et en même temps si fragile. Je vois alors mon ange se préparer, tandis que je me prépare moi-même à faire face à nos attaquants. N'étant pas entraîné à attaquer, je tente de défendre Yuna et mon propre partenaire en cours d'invocation comme je peux. Je dois aussi éviter les sorts qui fusent de toute part, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser avant tout à ce corps qui lévite désormais au-dessus de nous.

'' Mais abattez-le! Vous voyez pas qu'il est en train d'invoquer, bande de cons?''

Voldemort perd patience, et cette tension qui prend place dans la salle ne peut être que favorable. Tous les yeux des mangemorts se rivent instantanément sur Dray, mon Dray, et je sais que si je ne fais rien pour les en empêcher, ils vont le tirer comme un lapin. Ce qui me laisse un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres est le fait qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris que la plus vulnérable est Yuna. Non, au lieu de penser à l'éliminer de ce champ de bataille, ils pensent plutôt à leur traître.

A ce moment, j'échange un simple regard avec Yuna qui comprend instantanément. Je lance un sort de lévitation sur mon corps pour me positionner devant cet homme que j'aime. Je sais, faire bouclier humain n'est sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais j'ai confiance en mon invocation. Je sais que son pouvoir curatif sera assez puissant pour me faire tenir en vie. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il termine son invocation. Enfin, je l'espère de tout cœur. Car, maintenant que je virevolte devant Draco pour le protéger de ma présence, les mangemorts ne se gênent pas le moins du monde. Ils ont là, face à eux, le Survivant offert sur un plateau d'argent. Je n'ai pas réellement de protection, et les sorts qui me sont lancés sont impossibles à tous détourner. J'arrive bien à en dévier quelques-uns, mais la majorité s'écrase sur moi dans une finalité douloureuse. Mes tissus s'entaillent, mon sang coule avec abondance le long de mes jambes. La souffrance est telle que je ne peux plus réellement bouger. Mes sens sont trop à vifs pour que je puisse les commander. Mais tout ceci m'est bien égal ! Si Draco peut finir d'invoquer… Si Draco va bien !

Je retombe au sol, l'abdomen en sang. Dray fait de même, accourant vers moi. Il ressent sûrement la douleur qui me vrille les chairs et tandis qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule pour s'inquiéter sur ma propre santé, je le repousse fermement.

''Va les défoncer! C'est tout ce que je te demande!''

Je suis presque recroquevillé sur moi-même, tellement cette souffrance est insupportable. Mon visage est en sang, mon corps aussi. Ma tête tourne lentement, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte de ce que je viens de vivre, avec les sorts curatifs de Yuna qui soignaient mes blessures dès qu'elles s'ouvraient peine. Je crois me souvenir que la concentration des sorts fut trop intense et que… Je n'ai fait que résister le temps qu'il l'invoque.

Les pans de la jupe de Yuna viennent frôler mon front dans une douce caresse. Le jeune esprit pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me lancer un nouveau sort de guérison. Mes nerfs s'apaisent lentement, la douleur reflue… Je me relève lentement, je vacille. J'ai perdu tout de même pas mal de sang et… Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits. Le combat est loin d'être terminé, et j'ai une tâcher à continuer. Attrapant avec détermination ma baguette, je me concentre à aider du mieux que je le peux Draco.

A ses côtés, aux côtés de mon ange, un jeune homme blond se tient fièrement, une longue épée bleutée à la main. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, il ne quitte les adversaires des yeux avant de se jeter à nouveau dans la bataille. Sa grande lame donne de terribles coups tout autour de lui, alors qu'il maîtrise parfaitement ses gestes. Draco fait de même, lui aussi armé d'une longue épée, et de nombreux corps reposent sans vie à leurs pieds. Les dégâts du côté du Lord Noir sont considérables avec ces deux attaquants et moi-même les aidant en compagnie de Yuna.

Nos assaillants voient leur nombre décroître rapidement tandis que l'un d'eux, sûrement plus intelligent que les autres, comprend enfin notre faiblesse: nos invocations n'ont que trop peu de résistance, surtout pour Yuna. Un sort touche de plein fouet cette dernière. Tidus, l'invocation de Dray, se retourne alors effrayé. Il a senti la douleur qui a transpercé le corps de sa compagne… Ses yeux bleus se posent sur elle avec un désespoir révélant son amour sincère alors que mon invocation se replie lentement sur elle, se laissant mourir lentement. Elle commence à disparaître, devenant semi transparente.

Yuna offre un dernier regard à son amour et lui sourit tendrement avant de disparaître avec légèreté. Tidus détourne alors le regard avec détermination. Il lui a promis silencieusement de nous aider avant de pouvoir la retrouver. Les invocations ne seraient inévitablement que des rêves?

Le moment fatidique où Dray doit se confronter à son propre père arrive…Deux perles grises s'affrontent en duel, se tournant autour comme deux prédateur se traquant. Et ici, le terrain de jeu est un champ de bataille, avec au sol cette marre de sang aussi liquide que poisseuse. La plupart de nos assaillants ont reçu un coup de lame entre les côtes, d'autres, la marque d'un sort perdu par l'un de ses propres partenaires.

Le combat entre fils et père débute rapidement, le plus âgé ne pouvant tenir face à l'arrogance de son cadet, de sa propre chair qu'il a éduqué…Il aurait tant aimé voir son fils devenir comme lui, image de la grandeur. Pourtant ce dernier n'en fait qu'à sa tête, le défiant même d'un regard fier. J'entends la lourde épée de Dray percuter le sol violemment: il l'a lâché délibérément, voulant affronter son propre père à armes égales, baguettes magiques traditionnelles en main. Je ne préfère pas voir le duel. De toute façon, je sais qu'il en sortira vainqueur, qu'avec toutes ces heures d'entraînements, il ne peut que le surpasser. Pourtant... J'entends des noms de magies noires et je sais que ces dernières lui ont été enseignées par son très cher père. Soit, s'il veut l'affronter avec ses propres armes, sa propre souffrance, c'est son choix. Je respecterai toujours ses décisions.

Je reste derrière Tidus, toujours protégé par sa présence, tandis que le restant des mangemorts en état de combattre se retourne contre nous. Ils ont tous peur de l'influence de Lucius sur leur maître et le laissent donc affronter son fils comme il se doit, dans un duel respectueux de nobles. Peut-être, mais en attendant, je n'ai guère de moyens pour me défendre, à par l'invocation de mon partenaire. Tidus est d'ailleurs très habile de son épée, et je lis à travers sa force celle de son invocateur. Parce qu'une entité appelée tire toujours sa force de celle qu'elle a choisi de servir... De ce fait, ce grand blond aux yeux clairs qui me protège corps et âme ressemblerait à mon Dray? Je me pose trop de questions, seulement je sais que ma place n'est pas à être là, terré derrière lui. Je me relève alors fièrement, empoignant fermement ce bâton de mage dans ma paume et m'applique à le protéger le mieux possible. J'en profite aussi pour dévier quelques sorts qui foncent sur nous via une brise magique puis je jette un coup d'œil à mon partenaire.

Un regard en coin, un quart de seconde, pas plus, mais assez long pour que mon cœur se serre. Il est en difficultés, presque plié en deux, boitant légèrement et le visage crispé de douleur. Mes yeux retournent alors sur cette vision qui m'inquiète. Je ne peux le voir dans cet état et en même temps… Je ne peux me résoudre à aller l'aider. Je sais qu'il m'en voudrait à jamais, d'avoir triché contre son père.

Ses yeux restent toujours aussi brillants, de leur étincelle de vie. Pourtant la main qui tient sa baguette reste si faible, se laissant retomber dans le vide sans force ni détermination. Mais, alors que je n'y croyais plus, cette dernière se relève rapidement, dans un geste précis et brusque, pour se poser face au torse de son géniteur. Là, elle laisse un éclair vert toucher le corps de son adversaire qui retombe lourdement au sol. Il sait qu'il l'a gravement blessé mais que cela ne suffira pas à le tuer. Je vois Dray s'approcher de son père et poser son regard sur lui. De sa hauteur, il surplombe le corps de son aîné sans aucun regret, avec presque du dédain et peut-être aussi un peu de fierté.

''Vous m'aviez toujours dit de ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, père… Mais je vois que vous-même n'arrivez pas à suivre vos propres directives. Je ne veux plus que vous m'approchiez. Ne venez plus dans ma vie, ou la prochaine fois je vous achèverai.''

Il laisse son dernier mot en suspens dans cette air déjà lourd. L'odeur de sang n'est que présente et le reste des mangemorts met fin à l'invocation de Dray. Tidus s'envole lentement pour retrouver son âme sœur tandis que nous nous retrouvons tout deux contre le petit groupe qui reste. Ce dernier semble déjà largement affaibli, trois des cinq survivants qui nous font fassent étant blessés gravement. Alors que l'un des disciples du Lord Noir allait se jeter sur nous, une voix froide et autoritaire envahit le champ de bataille.

''Stop! Laissez-les moi…''

Les serviteurs s'inclinent alors respectueusement devant leur grandeur tandis que cette dernière empoigne sa baguette avec haine et s'approche de nous à grands pas.

''Voyons voir si le jeune Potter réussira a… Survivre une deuxième fois à ce sort…''

Il lève sa baguette majestueusement, je ne bouge pas. J'attends. Dray semble avoir du mal à se tenir en place, mais il sait la patience que j'ai eu lors de son propre duel. Le mien va se dérouler maintenant, face à mon passé, celui qui a changé toute ma vie.

Le sort arrive avec une vitesse fulgurante, mais à mes yeux il reste lent… Tellement prévisible et flottant parmi l'air que je m'en amuse. Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres tandis que je ne fais qu'un seul geste précis: je relève mon avant-bras et me protège ma cicatrice de mes protections en cuir. Le sort s'y écrase, me brûle légèrement la peau puis s'estompe lentement. Oui, très cher Voldemort, j'ai développé une résistance à tes propres sorts… Mes boucliers magiques semblent te dépasser, mais je ne compte pas te sous-estimer.

Je fais un signe de tête à mon partenaire. Il peut y aller. Attaquer sans relâche, penser à cette chaire humaine en sang, imaginer ce corps sans vie… Laisser seulement cette haine l'envahir tout comme elle coule entre mes veines. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais être comme lui, seulement… Je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir le sourire de mes parents dans ce miroir et me dire que c'est cet homme qui m'a pourri la vie. J'aurais pu être heureux et vivre dans une famille. J'aurai pu, oui, s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Dray se jette littéralement dessus, arme au point. Voldemort reste désemparé, ne sachant que faire d'une épée venant sur lui. Il lance alors quelques sorts, déviant la trajectoire de mon partenaire puis tentant de le blesser. Seulement je suis là, moi, et je ne compte pas laisser une quelconque goutte de sang tacher son si doux visage. Alors il comprend: je ne sais que protéger mon amour, ne pensant qu'à sa vie, et non à la mienne. Le lord noir se retourne vers moi, me fait face avec ce sourire si morbide et ose me lancer un sort de magie noire. Il sait que mes sorts de protection sont désormais tous concentrés sur Draco et que… Je suis devenu la cible idéale. Je vois le sort arriver sur moi, et je reste immobile une fois de plus. Je n'ose pas retirer les sorts que j'ai placés sur la vie de mon partenaire car je sais que Voldemort serait assez rapide pour le blesser lui aussi. Alors j'attends. J'attends que ce sort vienne me percuter, trop rapide pour que je l'évite, et qu'il me blesse. Peut-être m'enlèvera-t-il carrément la vie ?

Je ferme lentement les yeux. Fermement. Je n'ai aucun regret. Un courant d'air fait bouger quelques une de mes mèches brunes. J'attends toujours ce sort qui ne vient pas. Le temps se serait-il allongé pour que je voie ma mort arriver d'un pas lent et morbide? J'ose ouvrir clamement les yeux et aperçoit devant moi une nuque claire et fine… Dray, que fais-tu là?

Je comprends alors qu'il a voulu me protéger de son corps lui-même préservé par mes propres sorts. Je souris lentement à cette ironie du sort: un protecteur protégé par son attaquant… Mais peut-être est-ce là toute la force de notre marque. Draco a encore compris avant moi. Et avant que je n'ai le temps de le remercier, son corps s'élance déjà sur sa cible, ne laissant pas le temps à Voldemort de réagir. Son poignet est précis, et j'entends la lame s'enfoncer lentement dans cet abdomen régit par la haine et le sang.

Le liquide carmin, celui qui abreuve les veines du Lord Noir, glisse le long de la lame et arrive jusqu'aux doigts clairs de Dray. Glissant le long de ses mains et de la paume de l'épée, il finit par goûter doucement au sol. Ces doigts pâles s'ouvrent lentement et laisse tomber l'épée au sol. Elle rebondit sur le carrelage déjà tâché dans un bruit sourd. Mon ange ne bouge plus. Ses yeux sont rivés sur ce corps qui tombe au sol.

Je sais alors qu'à cet instant il a besoin de moi. Je m'approche alors lentement de son esprit meurtri et me place face à lui. Là, je prends sa nuque entre mes mains et l'oblige à me regarder. Après avoir rencontré ses deux prunelles, je ferme les yeux et pose avec tendresse mon front contre le sien. Je sens ses sanglots monter lentement le long de sa corps puis il s'effondre sur mon torse. Un simple murmure m'indique qu'il n'a pas perdu la raison…

''A la vie…''


	20. A la vie

**Protect-me**

Séquelle

_A la vie_

On se traîne difficilement jusqu'à la porte de sortie. On s'accroche l'un à l'autre pour se soutenir et continuer à avancer… Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend au dehors. Peut-être que notre gloire n'est que le début de notre propre calvaire. Je suis habitué à avoir de la notoriété mais… Est-ce que cela m'est réellement bénéfique?

Pourquoi avoir mis sur mes épaules autant de responsabilités dès même ma naissance? Ces dernières ont d'ailleurs été la base de toute ma vie. A partir d'une simple prophétie… Voldemort a décidé de me tuer, de m'ôter mes parents, puis on a décrété que je devais assumer tout cela. Avoir le bon rôle, me dicter mes faits et gestes en me bourrant le crâne… Tout cela pour en arriver là: ce meurtre. Et ma vie qui ne rime à rien.

Qu'ai-je fait depuis mon entrée à Poudlard? Jouer le héros. Sauver ma peau. Suivre les bonnes paroles de Dumbledore. Et pourtant… Je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir à ce bon directeur. Je sais que tout ce qu'il a fait, il le pensait bénéfique pour tout le monde. Oui, pour la communauté. Mais cette communauté, a-t-elle seulement pensé à moi un instant?

Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'attendais ce jour avec impatience dans l'espoir que cela mettrait fin à ma destinée. Je ne souhaite pas vivre éternellement sous les souhaits des autres, tout cela pour faire acte de présence et avoir une bonne image aux yeux du monde sorcier. Je hais cette hypocrisie. Je la hais tellement.

Je me sens seul au monde, et pourtant je sens un bras autour de mes épaules, me soutenant avec force et possession. Non, quelqu'un est désormais là pour moi, mais…je me demande si je le mérite. Je veux dire, il connaît la vie sans Voldemort, pas moi. J'ai toujours agit par rapport à ce vieux sanguinaire et… Que vais-je réellement devenir?

Je sens mes pieds trembler tandis que nous poussons la grande porte. La lumière du dehors nous éblouit tandis qu'un soleil étincelant joue avec les nuages. Beaucoup trop de personnes nous attendent, là, devant le sanctuaire de Voldemort. Nous seraient-ils venus en aide, si nous en avions eu besoin? Je ne crois pas… Ce monde n'est qu'égoïsme et artifice. Des journalistes qui ne pensent qu'à leur propre intérêt nous bombardent de flashs. Je sens mon cœur vaciller lentement, puis la fatigue a raison de moi. Une simple caresse de sa part, un simple ''Harry!'' crié avec inquiétude et je souris pour la première fois de ma vie avec sérénité.

Des coups de poings retentissent avec entrain sur une porte en bois. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je suis trop las… Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent? Des cris de foules commencent à retentir dans une mélodie… ''Ils ont sauvé l'univers en tuant ce gros sanguinaire!''

Bordel, mais c'est quoi tout ce raffut? Je me lève précipitamment, trop pour mon cerveau qui commence à tourner… Je cligne des yeux avec douleur et tente de retrouver une orientation normale. Sous mes pupilles se découpe le décor de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Durant quelques instants, je crois avoir loupé un épisode, ma mémoire ne voulant pas me remémorer les derniers instants de la vie de Tom Jesudor. Alors que mes iris verts rencontrent ceux de Draco Malfoy, mon Dray, je détourne le visage. Je ne le mérite pas.

''… Harry? Ça va?''

Sa voix s'est étranglée car il voit très bien que rien ne va. Mon esprit est un véritable champ de mines, prêt à exploser. Je hoche la tête sans trop de convictions, mais sa voix inquiète me redonne quelque peu de force. Je pousse les draps qui me recouvrent et tente de franchir les quelques mètres qui me séparent de mon lit. Mes jambes flageolent sous mon poids, mais ma détermination est telle que j'arriverai jusqu'à lui. Je le veux. Les cris au dehors sont toujours aussi hystériques tandis que j'entends faiblement Mme Pomfresh qui tente d'éloigner la foule…

Arrivé à destination, je me glisse sous les couvertures blanches de mon coéquipier et je me blottis contre lui. Cela ne me ressemble pas… Habituellement, c'est lui qui joue au petit enfant apeuré. Je colle mon oreille contre son torse, écoutant avec mélancolie son cœur, comme si c'était la dernière fois. A cette pensée, je resserre mon étreinte possessive et refoule quelques larmes. Il sait bien que quelque chose ne va pas et tente de se relever, mais mon propre poids l'en empêche. Avant qu'il ne me pose une question, je le devance et tente de lui expliquer en quelques mots.

''Je te mérite pas.''

Je le sens sursauter sous moi, surpris d'une telle déclaration. Il sait que ça m'a fait mal de dire cela, alors il se détend et me dégage quelques mèches de mon front pour caresser ce dernier négligemment.

''- Potter, tu es idiot de penser cela.

- Non Malfoy, c'est vrai!''

Je me relève brutalement de son torse, lui faisant désormais face. Mes larmes salées envahissent mes yeux, me picotant légèrement. Je suis vexé qu'il m'ait appelé par mon nom, même si je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait intentionnellement. Lorsque l'on touche des sujets sérieux, la distance qui nous sépare via nos noms de familles le rassure…

''-Non, c'est faux. Et d'abord pourquoi cette idée t'a-t-elle effleuré l'esprit?

- Et bien parce que je… J'ai toujours vécu dans l'optique d'affronter Voldemort et que… Maintenant qu'il n'est plus… ''

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, m'empêchant de continuer mon explication incertaine. Un baiser fait de douceur et de tendresse… Sa bouche garde délicatement ma lèvre inférieure prisonnière puis se détache lentement.

''- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te laisser t'en aller?

- Je heu… Sais pas. Peut-être.'

- Idiot.''

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. Il semble à mi-amusé, mi-contrarié.

''Si ce n'est que Voldemort, je t'apprendrais à vivre sans. Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais penser une telle chose!''

J'ai honte de lui avoir dit que j'ai pu douter de lui alors que c'est moi qui l'aime, dans tout ça. Quoique, il veut me garder près de lui donc c'est que je ne lui suis pas si indifférent. Je repose alors plus calmement ma tête contre son torse, écoutant avec douceur et intérêt le rythme régulier de son cœur.

''Par contre, ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est ce qu'il se passe au dehors…''

Je souris à sa dernière phrase. En effet, la foule de l'extérieur ne semble vraiment pas lâcher la pauvre Mme Pomfresh. Les derniers événements ne sont pas faits pour calmer ma popularité dans le monde sorcier… Et puis Dray qui est lui aussi embarqué dans tout ce qui est journalistes et compagnie… Je me rends soudainement compte que lui n'est pas habitué à être appelé constamment ''le sauveur'' ou ''le survivant''. J'arrive à ressentir à travers ma marque, notre marque, qu'il est perdu, voire mort de trouille face à cette foule. Je me relève alors et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, rencontrant avec plaisir la mer grise et agitée par l'inquiétude d'une vie de star.

''Je t'apprendrais à vivre avec…''

Ils ont organisé une fête en notre honneur. Je sais que Dray ne veux pas y aller. Je ne dis pas que cela m'enchante aussi, mais c'est l'occasion pour moi de vivre pour la première fois sans crainte. De vivre sans Voldemort.

Je pousse Dray dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie. Oui, aujourd'hui, c'est notre jour de sortie et je compte bien le fêter avec Ron et Hermione. J'espère que ces deux-là n'ont pas fait trop de bêtises durant mon absence! Mon ange se laisse faire tel un enfant. Je le recoiffe, lui époussette une dernière fois sa robe de bal et le traîne jusqu'à la sortie. Il me suit, docilement, mais arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il se stoppe net, refusant de faire un pas de plus.

''Moi qui rêvait de faire la Une des magazines… je crois que je vais revoir mes choix…''

Je sens sa peur au fond de ses veines, comme si j'étais dans son propre corps. Non, ce n'est pas de la peur, mais de l'angoisse. Comme s'il se sentait oppressé de toute part.

''- 'Écoute Drayy, on est obligé d'y aller. Imagine les bobards que pourrait raconter la presse s'ils ne nous voient pas réapparaître?

- A parce qu'en plus y aura la presse? ''

Je le vois lentement mais sûrement faire demi-tour et aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Là, il adopte une moue boudeuse et croise les bras de façon déterminée. Je m'approche alors doucement de lui et m'installe à ses côtés. Je tends la main jusqu'à son visage pour lui dégager le front de quelques mèches blondes.

''Peut-être qu'ils seront là, peut-être que non. Je ne veux pas te mentir, ça sera sûrement difficile s'ils ont l'intention de nous imposer une séance de presse, mais.. Je serais là. Et cette fête n'est pas seulement en notre honneur. Elle est aussi là pour marquer la fin d'un règne de sang et de terreur, mais surtout pour se recueillir. On n'est pas les seuls à avoir sacrifié une partie de notre vie pour en arriver là… Certains l'ont même totalement offerte.''

Il se détend lentement à mes paroles. Je sais que l'idée de manquer de respect à ceux qui ne sont plus ne l'enchante guère. Il ne semble toujours pas totalement convaincu, scrutant mes pupilles avec espoir. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche en moi la force, alors je reprends un autre argument.

''Et puis tu vas revoir les autres… Tes amis, Blaise Zabini.''

Je vois ses yeux s'illuminer à ce dernier nom. Pendant quelques secondes, mon cœur se serre. On me prend mon Dray, on me l'arrache ! Puis je me rends compte que j'ai un comportement déplacé. Je ne sais d'où, je ressens ses sentiments de fraternité. Oui, c'est cela, Blaise est pour lui tel un frère. Quelqu'un sur qui se reposer lors des coups durs, quelqu'un pour l'écouter et le comprendre. Alors je me mets à sourire tandis que cette lueur dans ses pupilles grises persiste.

''- Bon ok… je veux bien venir. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle mon ange?

- Promets-moi que, une fois que tout sera fini, tu m'emmèneras loin. Très loin. ''

Je lui attrape la main tandis qu'il se relève et que je hoche la tête dans un sourire gourmand. Je sens d'ailleurs le sang me monter aux joues. Pas que je sois intimidé devant lui, juste que je suis remplie d'un bonheur que mon corps ne sait contenir. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange… je t'emmènerais loin. Très loin.

On entre dans la Grande Salle en vainqueurs, sa main dans la mienne, ou plutôt la mienne dans la sienne. Tous les regards de l'assistance se tournent instinctivement vers nous, nous scrutant presque avec une insistance mal placée. Je sens la paume de mon coéquipier se resserrer davantage autour de la mienne. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange… C'est bientôt fini.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ron et Hermione nous abordent rapidement. Mon amie semble heureuse de me retrouver entier tandis que Ron semble comme bloqué. En effet, son regard reste figé sur ma main dans celle de Dray. Tandis qu'il papillonne des yeux, il semble réfléchir intérieurement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il reporte son regard sur sa propre main enlacée entre les doigts d'Hermione puis je le vois hocher la tête dans un signe affirmatif et revenir à la surface. Là, il m'offre un large sourire : je retrouve mes meilleurs amis, et j'en suis ravi.

Après avoir appris les dernières nouveautés au sujet des rumeurs qui rodent dans Poudlard, je sens Dray se raidir lentement. Je vois son regard se poser nerveusement sur l'entourage qui continue à nous fixer. Hermione comprend alors ce qu'il se passe: nous ne sommes franchement pas à l'aise.

'' Du moment que vous restez occupé, ils n'oseront pas vous déranger.''

Dray la remercie d'un signe de tête religieusement silencieux puis reporte son attention sur notre discussion. Blaise s'approche finalement de notre petit groupe et salut mon homme à l'aide d'une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule. Les retrouvailles semblent elles aussi chaleureuses que les miennes avec Ron et Hermione…

Quelques temps plus tard, mes deux amis nous quittent, s'éloignant pour entamer une nouvelle danse. Blaise fait de même, rejoignant un groupe d'amis. Nous nous retrouvons alors seuls, au milieu de prédateurs scrutant avec envie la chair fraîche que nous formons. Dray ne semble vraiment pas à l'aise, et il me faut rapidement trouver un échappatoire. Tandis que je soulève lentement ma main qui enlace la sienne, je lui souris malicieusement tout en l'invitant à danser.

''Me feriez-vous l'honneur de cette danse, M. Malfoy?''

Je le vois esquisser un timide sourire, ce qui me laisse l'autorisation de le traîner gentiment sur la piste. Là, il m'enlace tendrement tandis qu'un slow débute. Je profite alors de notre proximité pour poser ma tête sur son épaule. Pendant que nous tournons l'un sur l'autre, il me décrit en détail la tête que certains adoptent face à notre couple. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire sur son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache lentement de moi. Sur le coup, j'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, qu'il me repousse, mais ce geste n'est que pour me montrer une scène de ménage qui l'amuse tout particulièrement. Curieux, je tourne alors la tête en direction de ses indications.

A l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, Sirius est entrain de courir après Snape, criant derrière lui des ''Je veux danser avec toi heuuuu…'' tel un enfant en bas âge. Mon parrain arrive finalement à rattraper sa proie et enserre tendrement le bras du professeur de potions. Severus capitule alors, rougissant violemment face à une bonne partie de l'assemblée qui est comme moi, bouche bée.

Alors que je reste interloqué face à ce couple inattendu, je sens une douce main venir frôler ma joue puis m'obliger à tourner le visage. Je rencontre alors deux iris gris clairs qui me font chavirer. Ses doigts fins et gracieux glissèrent le long de mon menton pour y exercer une faible pression.

''Ferme la bouche mon 'ry. Tu vas gober les mouches.''

Je lui ai promis, alors je le fait. Je l'emmène loin. Très loin. D'ailleurs, nous emménageons aujourd'hui. Un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres. Pas trop grand, pas trop petit, juste assez pour que notre petit nid puisse se développer lentement mais sûrement. Je souhaite prendre mon temps avec nous. Pouvoir construire quelque chose avec lui est déjà un grand honneur qu'il m'offre, alors je souhaite savourer ces instants de purs bonheurs.

Il a trouvé un job. Enfin, job... C'est plus un emploi de haute instance qu'il a réussi à se choper ! A côté, je fais tache. Quoique, c'est aussi parce que je l'ai bien voulu. Bref, mon Dray est désormais chef d'entreprise, associé avec l'une des plus grandes multinationales moldues. Il s'épanouie dans son travail et je suis relativement fier de lui. Le seul petit bémol est le fait qu'il est relativement absent. Quoique, étant gérant de l'entreprise, il peut tout de même se permettre quelques écarts point de vue horaires, à mon plus grand bonheur.

En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de mon statut. J'ai réussi à me trouver un job, et là on peut vraiment parler de job, car ce n'est pas vraiment un emploi à temps complet. En réalité, j'enseigne les arts martiaux au dojo du quartier. J'y ai un contact permanent avec les jeunes, qui plus est moldus, et je n'y ai donc aucune réflexion concernant mon statut de sauveur. Ça me permet d'enseigner une discipline que je connais bien grâce aux nombreuses heures d'entraînements passées dans la tourelle aux tatoués, et surtout de profiter de beaucoup de temps libre. J'ai ainsi le temps de m'occuper de notre chez nous, et aussi de préparer quelques belles surprises pour Draco. Parce qu'il est le centre de ma vie, et je compte bien tout mettre en œuvre pour que jamais il ne l'oublie.

Désormais, on vit dans ce monde que Dray a rejeté durant toute son enfance et il faut avouer que l'on a que peu de relations avec le monde sorcier. Ça ne nous empêche pas d'inviter régulièrement nos amis respectifs à la maison pour passer de très bons moments en leur compagnie. Ils sont toujours ravis lorsqu'ils nous voient l'un et l'autre un large sourire sur les lèvres. Même s'ils s'étonnent encore de nous savoir dans le monde moldu, alors que nous aurions pu obtenir n'importe quel grand poste dans le mode sorcier ! Enfin, avec le temps, ils ont sûrement réalisé ce que nous même nous savions déjà : cette vie sans célébrité nous est depuis toujours destinée, et seul le monde moldu peut nous l'offrir.

Je me retourne pour la quatrième fois dans mon lit, les couvertures me suivent dans mes mouvements. Il y a quelques semaines de ça, j'ai été surpris lorsque Dray m'a délibérément laissé le choix des couleurs de notre chambre… Mais maintenant, je comprends mieux. Il savait que je choisirai les couleurs de ma maison et… Une chambre rouge est synonyme de nuits torrides.

Je soupire pour la énième fois consécutive, serrant ce doux oreiller contre moi. Il porte son odeur, tendre et en même temps si sensuelle mais… Ce morceau de tissu, aussi confortable soit-il, ne le remplacera jamais. Finalement, lassé de chercher quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires, je m'assois en son centre.

Je suis frustré. Hum… il est sous sa douche et m'a laissé seul sous les couvertures. De plus, j'imagine les gouttes qui glissent gracieusement sur son corps et… Je me renfrogne, soufflant une nouvelle fois de frustration.

Ha! Il sort enfin de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Il traverse notre chambre, m'accorde un large sourire accompagné d'un tendre ''Bonjour…''. Je reste assis sagement au centre de nos couvertures, le désirant de mes yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ces quelques gouttes qui restent ci et là sur son torse, mais je ne bouge pas. Je préfère imaginer mes mains sur son torse puis mes bras autour de sa taille plutôt que de le faire en vrai. Non, en fait, j'attends qu'il vienne me réclamer son bisou du matin, son je lui souris gentiment, tel un enfant qui attend sa friandise. Mais… Elle ne vient pas. Non, elle me fuit lentement, se cachant derrière les pans de notre grande armoire.

Ne te cache pas… Na-on! Je refuse! Je veux mon bisou!

De toute façon, je sais qu'il va repasser devant moi… Il n'est pas encore coiffé et môssieur ne s'est pas encore parfumé. Alors… Je compte bien avoir mon dû. Et même si je me dois d'être très persuasif.

Comme planifié, je vois Dray fermer les portes de notre armoire puis repartir vers la salle de bain tout attachant soigneusement sa cravate. Arg… il sait très bien que je supporte pas quand il fait ça. Ce genre de choses me rende dingue. En plus il le sait ! Je sais qu'il le ressent via notre marque et que… Putain, cette cravate me fait tourner la tête!

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il a déjà à nouveau disparu dans la salle d'eau. Je sors alors rapidement de notre lit et me déplace à pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Là, je plaque mon dos contre le mur, à quelques centimètres de l'embrasure. Je l'entends sortir le peigne de son tiroir puis le reposer. Et enfin, je perçois ses pas qui se rapprochent. Là, son ombre se dessine et je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je tends ma main avec une rapidité féline et attrape le bout de sa cravate. En un doux mouvement prédateur, je le tire jusqu'à moi, le collant contre mon corps.

''- Où allez-vous comme ça, M. Malfoy?

- Au travail, comme tous les matins, M. Potter…Et si vous ne me lâcher pas dès maintenant, je risque d'être en retard… Comme tous les matins, M. Potter.

- Hum… Cela risque d'être très regrettable pour votre carrière, effectivement… Embrassez-moi.

- Vous devriez savoir, M. Potter, qu'un Malfoy ne reçoit jamais d'ordre… ''

D'un geste sensuel, il plaque son bassin au mien et ma nuque retrouve rapidement le mur. Il ancre ses yeux remplis de défis dans mes propres iris et jouent lentement avec eux. C'est bien simple, il me rend fou. Ma main reste encore crispée autour de sa cravate. J'hésite à tirer d'un coup brusque pour capturer ses lèvres et lui voler mon baiser tant attendu. Mais en même temps, je déclarerai aussi ma défaite. Non, je tiendrai… ! Tandis que je retiens mon souffle pour me contrôler davantage, il s'approche lentement de mes lèvres et m'embrasse avec douceur et sensualité.

''Si vous ne recevez jamais d'ordre, M Malfoy, pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous venez de m'obéir?''

Mes mots sont sortis avec malice contre ses lèvres chaudes et douces tandis que je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire vainqueur. Il embrasse une nouvelle fois mes lèvres, plus rapidement cette fois-ci, pour s'en détourner et aller s'amuser avec la tendre chair de mon cou. Il mordille gentiment le creux de ce dernier puis remonte lentement. Là, il laisse ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon oreille pour me murmurer une douce phrase.

''Parce que je vous aime… M. Potter.''

_Fin_

* * *

**Je remercie**

Lessien Nenharma, Linoa Anna Potter, Kaorulabelle (moi aussi j'adore Malice Mizer, mais je crois préférer Dir en Grey! Miam!), aLiNoU, Vert émeraude, Lily.B, Yami Aku, Satya, Onarluca, Noeru, Oxaline, Clôtho, Alfa, Chimgrid, Vif d'or, zaika, emi2410, Melhuiwen, Ready, hermionawern2000, cristal d'avalon, quara, Ann Jedusor et Lee-NC-Kass

**pour tout votre soutient!**

* * *

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et suivi tout au long de cette aventure. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et surtout que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie des deux tatoués.

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser d'avoir été contrainte d'enlever toutes les réponses à vos gentils commentaires avec ma dernière correction. Vu que ces derniers datent de plusieurs années maintenant, je me sentais un peu gênée de vous répondre avec le nouveau système de réponse et vous embêter avec des commentaires que vous avez sûrement oubliés.

Ceci dit, je serai ravie de répondre à vos questions et autres commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas !


End file.
